Living a Lie
by DaughteroftheRedKing
Summary: UA - Universe Alteration - Anna didn't die, Lloyd wasn't taken in by Dirk, and Kratos...went pretty much the same way. *SPOILERS! Don't read unless you have at least a general idea of Kratos and Lloyd's pasts* (A mixture of game and anime, but follows mostly game script) NOT AN OC! (Changed the rating to T to be on the safe side)
1. Chapter 1 - The Stranger

**A/N: So, like, I'm apparently posting a new multi-chapter story that hasn't gone on Wattpad first. 0_0**

**And do I need to do those little disclaimer thingies? I never have before, but meh...maybe for the first chappy...**

**Disclaimer: In no way to do I own Tales of Symphonia. It is the property of Namco. Or Bandai. Whatever their name is. I only own the plot. (At least I think so. I haven't seen any other of these types of stories ¬_¬)**

* * *

Absolute pain.

She knew nothing else, as she collapsed to the floor, her body changing back. Distantly she heard her son cry her name, rushing over to her and kneeling beside her.

"Mummy! Mummy!" he wailed, shaking her lightly, trying to get her to respond.

Suddenly the ground cracked, and her eyes flickered open slightly before they fell. Her son screamed, and she reached out, trying to sheild him. She heard her husband cry out, saw him reaching for them, before he was overtaken by Desians and blocked from view.

She hit the ground hard.

It was painful, but at least her son was alright. She heard a whine and realised their 'pet' had also fallen with them.

"Noishe...Take Lloyd...get out of here..." she gasped. She knew he was injured, but the monsters were merciless, and she could not allow her child to die.

Noishe hesitated then picked the unconcious child up, pulling him onto his back. With one last lick of her face, he turned, limping off into the forest at a reasonable speed.

She watched them go through hazy eyes, before sighing in relief and closing them. Finally, she was dying. She did want to live, had wanted to see her child grow, but if that meant putting her family in danger, she would gladly fade from this world.

Would gladly be someone who she was not.

And then her eyes slid shut, preparing for her death.

* * *

Dirk was returning home, grinning to himself. He'd managed to catch a pretty good animal today, so he'd be having plenty to eat.

He came to the cliff edge and looked around. He'd heard fighting earlier, and wondered if those Desians had been taking humans again.

Then he gasped.

A young woman lay there, short brown hair fanned out around her, eyes closed as her breath came in ragged gasps. A large wound on her side was obvious, and he wondered how she had lived that long. Then he spotted her Exsphere, and realised.

Dropping the animal, he picked her up carefully, hurrying home. He lay her on his bed as he searched around for some healing items, finally finding a few and using them on her. The wound began to heal up, the blood flow stopping, and he breathed in relief before bandaging the rest up. She was still breathing, at least, so she wasn't dead yet.

As he gazed at her Exsphere, he realised it was different from most others. This one was a bright blue, rather than the blood red that most were. Shaking his head, he went to his forge, starting to make a Key Crest. He didn't care if it was pointless, if she could die at any moment, or if it didn't work. Dwarven vow number 2: Never abandon someone in need. And this woman was in need.

It was the next day when he finally finished. He had periodically checked up on the woman, and though she was getting better, she still hadn't woken. Working through the night, he had finished the Key Crest, and hurried back to her.

"Alrigh' missy, time ta wake up," he murmured, placing the Key Crest around her neck, near the Exsphere, where it glowed slightly before dimming again. Smiling, he realised it had worked. Now whether she survived or not would depend on her own will to live.

* * *

She opened her eyes slowly, flinching as she expected pain then blinked in confusion as to why she should. Sitting up, she looked around.

"Ah, yer up, are ya? Good, was startin' ter git a bit worried there..."

She turned, gaze alighting on a small man with pointy ears and a bushy weird. He smiled warmly.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"At my house. Name's Dirk, and I'm a dwarf."

"What happened?"

"I dunno, was hopin' ya could tell me. Well, never min'..."

"Who am I?"

Dirk stopped moving. He looked at her cautiously, scanning her face. She looked back at him innocently, blinking.

"...I was hopin' ya could tell me that too," he murmured.

"Oh."

"Do ya know anythin'?"

She considered, then shook her head.

"Nothing, really."

Dirk sighed, rubbing a hand against his chin. "Alrigh'...Ya wanna think of a name?"

"I'm not sure I could think of any good ones."

"Then..how 'bout 'Clara'?"

She blinked, then shrugged. "If you think it's good, it's fine."

Dirk nodded. "Alrigh' then, suppose I'll go take ya down ter the village, see if we can git ya some help.."

Clara smiled. "Okay," she replied, then followed him out of the house.

~*~*~*~*~ _Ten years later _~*~*~*~*~

Clara sat in her home, flipping through one of the few books she had. Usually at this time of the day, she would be in her shop, selling weapons to the few visitors who came. However, every shop was closed today, as it was the day of the Oracle.

Clara, a short while after moving into the village, showed herself to be very proficient with weapons when a monster mob managed to get into the town centre. Dirk said it had to do with the Exsphere at her throat, but she wasn't sure what an Exsphere really was, so she couldn't tell.

Since then, she had become two things; a shop owner to a small shop which sold weapons that Dirk crafted, and one of the people who was supposed to accompany Colette on her journey of Restoration.

She was just at the end of her page when there was a loud knocking at the door. Sighing, she closed her book and stood up, heading to it.

"Yes?" she asked as she looked out.

"The Oracle has arrived, Miss Clara! Please, make your way to the Temple!" The laboured breathing of the priest almost made her raise an eyebrow - surely it wasn't _that _desperate - before she shrugged.

"Alright," she replied, before going back in and grabbing her weapons, slipping her coat on.

Clara wore a white shirt with red stripes down the edge, white shorts with red belt, a long sleeved, trench-coat like jacket, white and red boots and white gloves. She wore a white bandana around her neck, hiding her Exsphere from view. Underneath the sleeves of her jacket, a concealed knife was strapped to each of her wrists, so that if she flicked her wrists in a certain way they would flip out and she could easily attack. A large scythe was strapped to her back, black blade with white handle. A black knife was strapped to her knee, within view, but it was mainly used as a distraction so that she could easily remove the throwing knives from her pocket if she needed a sneak attack.

She was well known for being unique with her fighting methods.

Finally ready, she stood up and left, brushing past the still stuttering priest. She strode confidentally to the church, easily running up the steps.

As she rose higher, however, her keen ears picked up a sound she had not expected to hear so soon.

Fighting.

Eyes narrowing, she took the last few steps three at a time, bursting into the room just as three Desians ran towards the young, blond Chosen. Scowling, she reached for the strap on her right side, removing some of the knives by their handle and throwing them with ease.

One missed. Two struck the Desians dead on, killing them instantly. The last merely wounded him, and Clara growled as he lunged at the Chosen, and she cried out in panic.

Then the window shattered, and a figure leapt infront of the Chosen, blocking the sword and thrusting it back, before reversing it and stabbing the Desian through the heart, where he collapsed, blood pooling out of his body.

Clara sighed in relief. The Chosen was safe - uninjured, at least. Walking over to her, she stopped infront of the shaking girl.

"Colette, are you alright?" she asked, brown eyes gentle as she surveyed the younger girl.

"Y-Yes Miss Clara...I'm alright," Colette replied, giving a smile that Clara immediately saw through.

"You don't need to be nervous, Colette. I'm here with you," Clara said soothingly, laying a hand on the child's shoulder. Colette nodded, giving a proper smile this time, then turned as the man walked towards them.

"Oh, um, thank you for saving me, mister," she said politely, bowing.

The man inclined his head slightly, glancing back as an aged woman came towards them.

"Phaidra," Clara greeted curtly.

"Clara. I see you've arrived, and just in time to save the Chosen, too."

"Of course, Phaidra. I promised to protect her."

Phaidra nodded wisely, then turned to the man. "And who are you? You have my gratitude for saving my granddaughter."

"Kratos, ma'am. I'm a travelling mercenary. If you can pay me, I can protect the Chosen on her journey."

"Indeed...The priests that were to accompany the Chosen before have all been slaughtered, so I suppose we can reach some agreement," Phaidra murmured.

Kratos nodded, glancing at Clara. "And you are?"

"Isn't it more polite to give your own name first?" snapped Clara.

He inclined his head. "Indeed. I apologise for my rudeness. My name is Kratos Aurion."

"Clara."

Kratos accepted the short reply, his eyes studying her for a moment, taking in her face. They narrowed fractionally then turned as Phaidra turned to Colette.

"Now Chosen, it is time to go recieve the Oracle," she murmured.

"Yes, Grandmother," Colette murmured, turning and heading towards the opening. Clara moved after her, and after a moment Kratos followed.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Oracle

**A/N: I split the first chapter in two, to make it a little longer...I'm not great with really long chapters n.n'**

The group of three made steady progress through the ruins, easily beating the monsters and gaining the Sorceror's Ring, before unlocking the seal. They stepped onto the transport pad and felt themselves moving, coming back together at the top of the tower. Clara glanced around in interest for a moment, then watched as Colette walked to the altar at the centre.

The altar lit up, a light coming from above, and Clara's eyes narrowed as an angel descended from the light. His pure white wings flapped, and he wore a kind expression, eyes crinkled around the edges and a gentle smile on his face.

Clara noted that gentility didn't reach his eyes.

"I am Remiel," the angel said, glancing briefly at Kratos before looking back at Colette. "I am an angel of judgement. I am here to guide Colette, daughter of the mana lineage, on her journey to heven as the seventh Chosen."

As he decended so that he was hovering only slightly above the alter, a glow appeared in his hand.

"The time has come to awaken the Goddess Martel, who sleeps at the centre of the world. You who were born as the Chosen, have you prepared your heart for your journey of the Regeneration of the World?"

Colette glanced back, gaze meeting Clara's, before her eyes lowered slightly and she looked back at Remiel.

"Yes," she replied quietly.

The glow in his hand fluttered out, moving towards Colette. She raised her hands, cupping it to her gently, and a glow lit her up. A moment later she removed her hands, showing the Cruxis Crystal now attached to her neck, a gold band encircling her throat.

Colette gazed at the gem in shock, then raised her head as Remiel began to speak again.

"From this moment, Colette becomes the Chosen of Regeneration. We of Cruxis bless this event, and hereby bestow the Tower of Salvation upon this world."

A glow lit up the room, and Clara turned to gaze out of the window, seeing the large tower ascending to the sky, reaching past the clouds at an improbable height.

"Colette, the Chosen of Regeneration." Clara turned back round, fixing her gaze on the angel once more. "Unlock the seals that guard the Tower of Salvation, and climb it's stairs to heaven in distant lands."

Colette closed her eyes, clasping her hands again. "I humbly accept this task."

Clara walked down the steps, Colette at her side and Kratos behind them.

"How are you feeling, Colette?" asked Clara.

"I'm alright, Miss Clara. Really," Colette replied, giving a smile. Clara was about to say something else when someone called out, "Colette!"

Turning, they watched as a small boy ran up to them, silver hair framing his face and blue eyes bright with excitement. "Did you recieve the oracle?" he asked, glancing at the gem at her throat.

"Yep! Now I've just got to go on my journey to regenerate the world," she replied, smiling brightly.

"Cool! Sis is going along, do you think I could come too?"

Colette looked uncertain. "I'm not sure, Genis. It would be dangerous, and I'd be really upset if you got hurt because of me..."

Genis shook his head. "I won't get hurt! I promise!"

Clara stepped forward. "Surely it's up to your sister to decide whether you come or not," she pointed out.

Genis opened his mouth, trying to come up with a reply, then closed it again, looking disgruntled.

"I suppose..." he muttered.

"And your sister already told you she didn't want you coming along," a voice called. The group turned as another silver haired elf came towards them, this time female, her blue eyes sparking dangerously.

"Raine," Clara greeted as the woman stopped beside them.

"Clara," Raine replied, then turned to her younger brother. "Don't think that just because I said no, pestering Colette is going to do any good! My decision is final; you are _not _coming along!" she snapped.

Genis grumbled, then turned. "Fine," he muttered, walking off sulkily.

Colette glanced at the back of her retreating friend. "Um, I'll go make sure he's okay," she said, before hurrying after him.

Raine rolled her eyes. "I swear, that boy becomes more troublesome by the day," she muttered, before turning to the others. "I'm sorry about that. He's a little...willful."

"I understand how you feel." Clara turned, looking at Kratos, certain she had just heard him utter something.

"You have a kid?" she asked in surprise.

Kratos turned away, not replying, and she felt suspicion growing.

Raine had only just noticed the elder man. "Oh, hello there. I'm sorry, I didn't notice you before. I'm Raine Sage, Colette's teacher. I'll be coming along to help provide some backup," she introduced.

"Kratos Aurion," the auburn-haired mercenary replied shortly.

Clara shook her head. "It's not surprising your son turned out so willful," she muttered, and he raised an eyebrow. "Children respond to what they see their parents do, a bit like 'Monkey see, Monkey do'. If you're such a grouch, then your kid is going to be, too."

Kratos was flat-out staring at her now. "How do you know?" he asked, though it didn't sound accusing.

Clara flustered. "Um, well..." She trailed off, not really sure _how _she knew. She just..knew.

Kratos waved a hand. "It is of no concern. I suggest we get packed up so that we can leave tomorrow; it would be best not to dawdle, especially if the Desians are attacking the Chosen."

Raine nodded. "I'll go get my bags sorted; I'm nearly done anyway. What about you, Clara?"

"I'll go say goodbye to Dirk. He deserves it, he was so patient while he was helping me," Clara replied, flushing slightly. Raine smiled, nodding, then went off to her home.

Clara started down the path, hearing footsteps crunching behind her on the gravel. She stopped, looking back.

"Why are you following me?" she demanded, looking Kratos in the eye.

"I wished to know who this Dirk was."

Clara rolled her eyes. "For you information, Dirk is a dwarf. He found me at the cliff and helped me out when I had amnesia. He also forged a Key Crest for me. It's a _very personal visit_, so I would prefer if you didn't tag along."

"You have an Exsphere?" Kratos asked, surprised. Clara sighed and pulled her bandana down slightly, revealing the pure blue gem at her throat.

"But don't tell anyone, or I'll gut you like a fish," she threatened, the scythe glinting as if to emphasize her point, then walked off, ignoring the stare from Kratos.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Human Ranch

"Dirk!" she called as she walked into the building. There was a scuffle, then the dwarf stepped out, smiling as he caught sight of her.

"Clara, nice ta see ya. I heard yer gonna go on this journey an' whatnot."

"That's right. They need my weapons expertise," Clara replied with a smile, then it fell. "I won't be able to sell your weapons at the shop anymore though.." she murmured.

"Ah, don' worry about it. I did well enough on ma own before ya came along, I can do it again."

Clara nodded, trying to smile, then felt tears come to her eyes. Bending down, she hugged the dwarf, a tear sliding down her cheek. "I'll miss you, Dirk," she muttered.

"And I'll miss ya too, lass. But I'll be wishin' ya luck all the same."

"Thanks Dirk. For everything. You've...really helped me find who I am."

Dirk pulled back, gazing into her eyes. "Nay, lass. I think yer gonna find that out yerself on this journey," he murmured.

"Dirk?"

The dwarf shook his head. "Nothin', nothin'. Now, I suppose you'll be needin' me to fix yer gear, hmm? Pass it over, ya can borrow some swords for the evenin'."

"You're the best," Clara grinned, giving him another quick hug before handing over her various weapons, grabbing a pair of swords off the shelf and strapping them to her waist.

"Aye, ya look good with two swords. Ne'er gonna get why ya like that blummin' scythe so much," he muttered as he set about his forge.

"It's more my style, is all. Anyway, I'll come by first thing tomorrow to collect them, okay?"

"Aye, tha's alrigh'! Now go out and git ready, before I hafta kick ya out meself!"

Clara laughed, walking out of the building and glancing about. She sighed, knowing she was going to miss this familiar scenery. It was here that'd she'd recovered from her amnesia, learning how to walk and move around properly again. If Dirk hadn't been so patient, she'd likely have been living on the streets. To her, Dirk was like a father.

As she strode down the path towards the town, she heard footsteps. Resting a hand on her sword, she turned slightly, eyes narrowed for danger. The footsteps grew louder, and she began to slowly unsheathe her sword.

Then the person ran into her, crashing to the floor with a startled yelp and a rushed apology.

"Colette?" Clara asked, surprised to see the blond Chosen so far out of the village.

"Ah, Miss Clara! Please, come quickly, Genis is in danger!" she cried, tugging at Clara's wrist and beginning to run back down the path she had just come from.

"What? Colette, slow down, I don't understand. What's happened?" Clara asked as she began to jog alongside the puffing Chosen.

"G-Genis said he needed to go see his friend, so I went with him, and it turns out she was a woman at the Human Ranch...So we were talking to her, and then the Desians noticed and came after us...Genis said he'd hold them off while I got help! So please, you've got to help him, or the Desians could hurt him!" Colette wailed.

Clara sighed. She'd known both of the kids to get into a lot of trouble through the ten years she had lived here, and because she was more laid-back, never actually ratting them out or reprimanding them, they'd grown to like her. With Colette's mother dead and Genis never knowing his, the two had come to view her as a sort of mother-figure.

"Alright, alright. Go wait at Dirk's house, Colette, I don't want to have to go and save you as well," Clara said gently. Colette looked at her, her baby blue eyes watering with worry for her friend, then she nodded.

"Sorry," she murmured, before turning and hurrying to the small wooden shack in the forest.

Clara watched her go, then turned, starting to run down the path. Her feet lightly padded against the earth, her gaze scanning the path for any signs of Desians. Reaching the Human Ranch, she saw Genis backed up against the cliff edge, his kendama lying broken across the clearing and three Desians surrounding him, whips lashing and hitting the ground around him.

"Why don't you come here, half-elf? Maybe we'll spare you if you join us," one of them taunted, his companions laughing.

Genis gulped, backing away before his feet reached the edge. He glanced back, eyes taking in the steep drop, before he faced the Desians again.

"So come on, kid? What's your answer?" asked the first one again, grinning.

"His answer is no," someone hissed from behind him, and his head started turn before the sword plunged through his body, sticking out the other side. Blood began to coat his tunic, before the sword was removed.

Genis glanced back, catching sight of Clara holding two swords. One of them was now covered in blood, and she eyed the other two Desians warily.

"Who are you?" demanded one of the other Desians.

"Why would I give my name to the likes of you?" she replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Damn human...So cocky!" snarled the last, lunging at her.

Clara sidestepped, spinning and stabbing him through the back. He gave a choked cry before collapsing to the floor, blood pooling out.

She faced the last Desian, who seemed a little uncertain now.

"So, what are you wanting to do now?" asked Clara, motioning to the two dead bodies on the floor.

The Desian eyed them, then her. He knew she wouldn't just let him go, but she was obviously good at using her sword. With a growl, he glanced about before spotting Genis still standing there. He ran at the unarmed boy, giving a cry as he raised his sword to cut them down.

Then his eyes went blank as blood came out of his mouth, two sword sticking from his body.

Clara withdrew her swords, swiping them to get the blood off.

"And that takes care of that," she muttered. Suddenly an alarm went off, and she tensed, glancing back as several Desians ran towards them, yelling.

"Genis!" she called, and he glanced at her briefly, before she had picked him off the ground and leapt off the cliff. Genis gasped, his body weightless for a moment, then they plummeted towards the ground, branches crashing against them as they fell.

Genis inadvertedly let out a scream, clutching Clara tighter, then felt a thump as they hit the floor. Clara had landed easily, knees bent and one hand on the floor to steady her, before she stood up again and started running.

"Hopefully they won't look for us...After all, they wouldn't expect anyone to survive from a jump like that," she murmured, half to herself.

"H-How did you _do _that?!" gasped Genis as they slowed down.

Clara glanced at him. "Who knows. Instinct, I suppose," she replied, shrugging. Then she turned serious. "But that's not the point. Genis, why were you at the Ranch?"

Genis looked guilty. "I-I just..I met a woman there, called Marble, and I've been going to give her food and talk about stuff a lot recently...and today, I wanted to tell her about the Oracle, and Colette came too, but we got caught. I'm sorry, I must have been overconfident.." he murmured, looking at his feet.

Clara sighed. She could see the tears building up at the corners of his eyes as he waited for a reprimanding.

"I understand. But I hope you realise you won't be able to go back to the Ranch. Their security will be tighter, and your friend may be punished." Genis nodded. "You've broken the Treaty, I hope you realise."

"They broke it first! They attacked Colette!"

Clara frowned, glancing away. "Yes..." she murmured, expression thoughtful. The Desians at the temple had seemed different from the ones at the Ranch, though...

"A-Anyway, I guess I should get back home...Thanks Clara," he murmured, before hurrying off. Clara watched him go, then turned, heading back up the hill to Dirk's hut.

As she approached she saw Colette come running up to her.

"Miss Clara! What happened? Is Genis alright? Where is he? Did the Desians capture him?" she asked quickly, eyes panicked.

"Colette, slow down. I can't answer your questions if you ask them so quickly," Clara sighed, getting that weird sense of deja vu again.

"Oh right...Sorry," Colette mumbled.

Clara smiled. "It's alright. Yes, I managed to help Genis. He's back at the village. I beat them up, so don't worry." Her eyes narrowed. "But we'll have to leave as soon as possible. We don't know what the Desians will do."

Colette nodded. "Alright, Miss Clara. I'll go get ready. Sorry for causing such trouble," she murmured.

"You don't have to apologise, Colette. Just don't do it again," she replied, shaking her head.

"Okay, sorry."

Clara rolled her eyes as Colette started walking off, heading back down the village. Casting her gaze further across the hills, she stopped on the barely visible roof of the Human Ranch, and frowned. She was getting an uneasy feeling...Shaking her head, she turned and started off for the village after Colette.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Desians

_"Anna!"_

"Clara!"

_"Mummy!"_

_"Anna!"_

"Clara! Wake up!"

Her eyes flashed open, and she sat up, looking around. Finally she spotted Colette, and frowned.

"Colette? What's the matter?"

"You have to come to the village quickly! The Desians have attacked!" she cried, and Clara realised she had been crying.

"I'm coming," Clara replied, standing up and quickly getting dressed. She strapped her swords to her side, then went downstairs. Dirk was waiting there, and raised a bushy eyebrow as she walked in.

"Took ya a while, din't it? Here," he said, passing over her newly-fixed weapons.

"Thanks Dirk," Clara said with a grateful smile, attaching her knife to her leg, slipped the others in her bag, strapping her scythe on her back and putting the concealed knives on her wrists.

"Alright, let's go," she said, starting out with Colette and Dirk following.

As they got down to the village, they saw most of the houses were burning, the flames flickering brightly in the night. The villagers were gathered in a group, several Desians standing around with their weapons extended.

Colette led Clara and Dirk to a hidden clearing, where Raine, Kratos and Genis were hiding.

"Good, you're here Clara," Raine murmured.

"What's happened?" asked Clara.

"The Desians burst into the village, burning everything up. They demanded the 'silver-haired boy' come out, saying he'd broken the Non-Aggression Treaty."

Clara glanced at Genis, who looked ashamed. "I'm sorry," he murmured, though she suspected it was more aimed at the others than at her.

"What are we going to do?" asked Colette, looking worried.

"The sensible decision would be to leave the villagers and make our way out before we are discovered," Kratos said.

"We can't do that!" gasped Colette.

Clara bit her lip, glancing around at the Desians. There were about thirty in all, including the blue-haired man with the weird device on his arm.

"What do you suggest we do then?" asked Kratos, looking at the blond Chosen.

"I...um.."

"We fight," Clara cut in sharply, and the others looked at her. She glanced around at them. "Genis can distract them. They're looking for him, so he can say he's handing himself over. Raine, you can make your way to one side and start firing spells to confuse them, then Genis will also start using spells. Dirk, you can cover Genis, and Colette, you go with Raine. Kratos, you and I will take on any others we come across and that blue haired one," she ordered.

They nodded, starting to creep off. Kratos glanced at Clara.

"You realise this plan relies heavily on confusion and luck, don't you?" he muttered irritably.

"Of course. But I've always been a very lucky person," Clara replied with a smirk, then noticed that the others had reached their positions. "Alright Genis, go," she whispered. He nodded, stepping out and coming forward.

"Alright, I'm here. Please stop hurting them," he said, a pained look on his face. He looked exactly like a vunerable little boy, and apparently the Desians thought so too.

"Good boy. You don't look like much, but I suppose you have your uses. Now, come over here," the blue-haired one ordered, motioning. Genis started forward, eyes fixed on the ground.

"Photon!" Suddenly a bright light lit up, before several people cried out.

"What the-"

"Aqua Edge!" Genis cried, attacking the Desians. As they rushed towards them, Dirk stepped out, swinging his hammer around and attacking any that got too close.

"Keep goin' lad!" he yelled at Genis, who nodded.

"Fireball!"

"Let's go," murmured Clara, before she and Kratos burst out of the wood. They charged towards the blue-haired man, swords poised to run him through. Everything seemed to be going in slow motion, the man turning so slowly, everything rushing towards them as they drew their blades back slightly, preparing to stab...

There was a roar, and a gigantic monster leapt infront of him, taking the hits. It roared in pain as Clara stumbled back, pulling her swords from it's body.

Kratos was standing there, staring at the hideous monster. Clara couldn't really understand why; sure, it was ugly, but that was about it.

"Attack!" the blue-hair snarled, and the monster lunged at them. They only just leapt back in time, finding themselves hemmed in by the Desians, who were slowly overwhelming them.

"First Aid!" Clara heard Raine yell from somewhere, just as Genis cried, "Stone Blast!"

A chakram went flying past her head, and she dodged slightly so that it didn't hit her. It quickly flew back, landing in Colette's twirling hands as she sent them spinning out again, cutting through the enemy. She could hear Dirk swinging his hammer about, probably breaking their skulls while he was at it. A growl drew her attention to the creature infront of her.

She looked at it, feeling something starting to surface, a memory that she had long forgotten. But if she could just remember it...

Clara was snapped out of her stupor as Kratos lunged past her, hitting the monster just as it was about to hit her. She expected a reprimand, but instead he just glanced at her.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

She nodded, still a little out of it.

"If you can fight, do," he murmured, before slashing again.

"Alright alright," she muttered, racing forward and starting to attack. The two of them cut away at the monster, and finally it roared, falling forward and hitting the floor hard.

Clara was panting, and rubbed at one of the few cuts she had sustained.

"First Aid," she heard Kratos murmur, and her cuts healed.

"Thanks," she said, then turned her attention as blue-hair walked over.

He stood infront of them, his eye surveying them coolly. "And who are you? I believe I was only asking for the half-elf boy."

Genis flinched as he heard the man, and averted his eyes as Colette and Dirk stared at him, the villagers also looking at him with accusing eyes.

"Yes, well, we decided that we weren't going to hand him over. Sorry about that," Clara replied with a pleasant smile.

"What? But Clara, he's a half-elf! Just hand him over!" cried the Mayor.

Clara turned a flat stare on him. "And it's that kind of attitude which makes the relationships between humans and half-elves so rocky. He's a half-elf, so what?"

The Mayor backed away a little, turning his gaze away.

The blue-hair frowned, turning towards her.

"What is your name?" he demanded.

"Isn't it more polite to say your own name first?" Clara shot back.

Blue-hair drew himself up. "I am Forcystus, one of the five Grand Cardinals, and I am in charge of the Iselia Human Ranch.."

He was cut off as Clara shot at him, sword poised to pierce his body. He barely managed to block hair, knocking one sword out of her hand. Growling, she flicked her wrist, bringing her hand back up just as the knife shot out. Forcystus blinked, pulling back so that it just barely scraped his cheek. Snarling, he brought his hand around, and she ducked, it skimming above her and knocking her other sword from her hand. Reaching behind her, she grabbed the handle of the scythe, unhooking it and spinning it round towards him.

Forcystus blocked the deadly weapon, the two struggling against each other for a moment, before Clara flipped it, sending it spinning over his arm and swinging it round from the opposite side. Forcystus, who had stumbled as the weight had vanished, stared as the scythe came whistling towards him.

Dumb luck saved him.

Clara had slightly over shot her attack, so that the handle hit his side, curving the blade round and sinking into him on the side. It was enough to draw blood, but wasn't fatal like she had planned. Before she could attack again, several other Desians had hurried over, blocking her off and forcing her to fend for herself.

Forcystus was helped up by one of the other soldiers.

"This isn't the last time we'll meet...human," he hissed to her before he was carried off.

* * *

**A/N: Am I good at fight scenes? I dunno, it's hard to write a fight scene with a scythe, they have all that twirly shiz...(watch Soul Eater, it's kinda like how Maka uses Soul)**

**I'll probably be updating this once a week, seeing as I already have nine chapters ready to upload and I'm still writing it on my Wordpad. It's getting ridiculously long, I keep skipping bits I'm trying to read...**

**Review?**


	5. Chapter 5 - The boy and his Protozoan

**A/N: Just for the heck of it...**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own ToS. **

**I'll probs so a disclaimer every five chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Soon the rest of the Desians had been defeated, and the group came back together.

"So you're a half-elf, Genis?" Colette asked in surprise.

The younger boy rubbed his arm. "Yeah..."

"I take it yer a half-elf too, Raine?" Dirk asked, turning to the other supposed elf.

Raine closed her eyes briefly, then nodded. "Yes. We're both half-elves."

"Why did you lie?" asked Clara, confused.

"We had nowhere else to go. If people realised we were half-elves, they wouldn't let us stay, so we decided that the safest way would be to pretend we were elves," Raine replied.

Clara shrugged. "Well, it's your choice. Don't see what the problem is, personally, but whatever."

"Yeah! Genis is still Genis, after all," said Colette with a smile.

"Y-You're...not angry? You don't hate us?" Genis gasped.

"Of course not!" Colette replied happily.

Genis blinked, then his eyes watered, and he rubbed the tears away. "Th-Thankyou Colette," he mumbled.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry," Colette said, looking worried.

"N-No, it's okay Colette," Genis said, smiling.

The Mayor stepped forward, his expression thunderous, and Clara was immediately on her guard.

"You may all be jolly and happy, but in case you hadn't realised, Iselia is ruined! It'll take us months to rebuild, and all because of some stupid _half-_elf!" he snapped, glaring at Genis.

The young boy flinched. "I'm sorry..." he murmured.

"Sorry won't repair our village, half-elf! From this day forth, you are no longer a part of this village! You and you're sister!"

Colette was about to argue, but Raine touched her shoulder and she paused, looking back at her.

"Professor?"

"It's alright Colette. We don't mind," she murmured.

Colette looked upset, but nodded.

"We should get going before the Desians come back," Kratos said.

Clara retrieved her swords, sheathing them and flicking her knife back, reattaching her scythe to her back.

"Alright, let's go then. Dirk, thank your for your help," she said.

"Ah, it was nothin'. Ya take care of yerself, ya hear? I'll miss ya," he replied, waving as the group started for the exit to the village. Genis glanced back briefly before turning away and following them out.

* * *

The group started across the barren sands, finding shade as much as possible during the day and travelling mainly at night, when it was much cooler. Genis was quiet for the first few days, but Colette's continued babble eventually got him to open up again.

"I'm glad Genis is feeling better," Clara said three days after they had left Iselia to Raine.

"Yes," she agreed, glancing at her younger brother. Then she looked at Clara. "But are you sure about this? Half-elves are not very well received, as I'm sure you know by now. I wouldn't...be offended if you didn't want us along," she murmured.

Clara raised an eyebrow. "Three things. One, you would be offended, and you know it. Two, Colette wouldn't be very happy if you were both forced from the group. And three, you're still you. Nothing's changed."

Raine looked at her gratefully. "Thankyou Clara. It...It makes me feel better, knowing that you're still with us."

Kratos, who had been silent throughout the whole conversation, said casually, "My best friend was a half-elf. All three of them, in fact."

"You have friends?" Clara asked, eyebrow raised.

Kratos ignored her. "My point is, if we can overcome these barriers, it is very possible that half-elves would be accepted by the general public much more."

"Yes, but with the Desians around, that won't happen. They're always giving a bad name to half-elves," Raine murmured. The three adults drew silent as they became lost in their own thoughts.

"Miss Clara, Mr Kratos, Professor! There's a town!" Colette called suddenly, and they looked up, spotting it in the distance.

"Excellent. I could do with a rest from all this ridiculous walking," yawned Clara.

"You appear to be rather lazy," Kratos noted.

"Shut up. Not every can have a stick up their ass like you," snapped Clara, and he raised an eyebrow.

"You also have rather coarse language."

"I want to cut you in half with my scythe _so _bad."

"..."

* * *

Clara stepped out of the inn, stretching and letting out a loud yawn.

"Ahh...Goddess I hate mornings..." she muttered, rubbing at the sleep in her eyes.

She heard footsteps and turned slightly, seeing Kratos come up behind her.

"Clara," he greeted.

"Kratos."

"Sleep well?" It was merely a polite enquiry, with no actual interest.

"Well enough," she replied non-committedly, glancing about.

"Hmph," Kratos grunted, heading towards the inn to wake the others up. A whine stopped him, and Clara jumped as something headbutted her.

"What the.." she muttered, looking down. What appeared to be a white and green overgrown dog stood there. It whined again, and she frowned.

"Where have I...You're...N-Nosh...Noishe, right?"

The dog barked in confirmation, then pulled at her sleeve, his whining increasing.

"Noishe?" Kratos asked behind her, and she saw him gazing at the dog in shock.

"Do you know this mutt?" asked Clara, surprised. Kratos glanced at her, then looked away.

"...We've met once or twice in the past," he murmured.

Noishe whined louder, tugging hard enough to make her stumble.

"Woah! Calm down you silly mutt! Sheesh!" Noishe growled but released her, waiting patiently. Clara sighed, rubbing her forehead. "Let me guess. Do you want me to follow you?"

Noishe barked, wagging his tail.

"...I shall accompany you," Kratos decided.

"Do what you want. Alright doggy, lead the way!"

Noishe barked again, then turned, loping off with Clara and Kratos following.

* * *

Noishe came to a sudden halt, whining, and the two adults shared a glance. They were on the edge of the Desian camp they had avoided the day before, and crawled forward to better see what Noishe was whining about.

Clara gasped, her eyes widening, while Kratos' narrowed.

In a clearing, a little way from the camp, a wooden post stuck from the ground. Sitting at its base was a young boy, his hands chained above him and attached to the post. A couple of Desians stood infront of him, one of them whipping him as the other laughed. Each time the whip struck him, the boy arched in pain, but he never cried out.

Finally they seemed to grow bored. "Come on, he's not going anywhere. Let's go get some food," the one who had been laughing said, and the other nodded, following his companion back into the camp.

The guards now gone, Noishe leapt from his cover, quickly covering the distance between him and the boy. He come to a halt beside him, whining and licking his cheek.

The boy raised his head slightly. "Oh, Noishe...you need to leave, I don't want them hurting you too.." he mumbled. Noishe whined, nuzzling him and curling around him before looking over to where Clara and Kratos were hiding.

Clara glanced once at the camp then got up, crossing over to the boy.

"Clara," Kratos hissed, glancing from her to the camp and back again before following.

"Hello there. I'm Clara. Who are you?" Clara was asking kindly.

The boy looked at her, his wine-red eyes mistrustful.

"Clara, we need to go, those guards could come back at any moment," Kratos growled, glancing at the camp.

"Shut up Kratos, can't you see he's hurt?" she snapped.

The boy was covered in painful red marks, some bleeding. His eyes were haunted, with black bags underneath, and his body was so thin that htey could see the bones underneath.

What go Kratos the most was what he looked like. Her hair, his eyes. And Noishe was with him too. Could he really be...?

"How about we get you out of these silly shackles, okay?" Clara murmured, reaching up to the locks. She reached into her pocket, pulling out a thin pin, and began to fiddle around with the lock.

"And...done," she murmured as the lock unlatched. The boy collapsed, hitting the sandy floor with a dull thump. Noishe whined, nudging him.

"M'okay, Noishe," he mumbled, trying weakly to push himself up and failing miserably.

"Here, let us help," said Clara, reaching down and gently lifting him. He stiffened slightly on contact, then relaxed, allowing her to place him gently on Noishe's back. He gripped the fur tightly, allowing himself to sink into his fur.

"Let's go," Kratos said curtly. Clara rolled her eyes, then they began to move off, running easily despite the sand.

Eventually they got back to Triet and crossed to the Inn, ignoring the protests of the owner as Noishe followed them inside.

"Clara, Kratos! Where did you go?" demanded Rainem looking irritated.

"Sorry Raine. But we had a good reason. Let's go up to our rooms first, we need to tend to him," Clara replied.

"Him?" Genis and Colette echoed together, then stared as Noishe crossed the room to follow Clara, showing the unconcious boy on his back.

When they got to her room, Clara lifted the boy from Noishe, placing him on the bed. The others came in and Clara glanced back.

"Raine would you heal him?" she asked.

"Of course," Raine murmured, chanting briefly before his cuts lit up green. They healed slightly, the light fading.

Clara sighed, brushing a hand through her hair. "Alright. Genis do you think you could cook something up?" she asked. Genis nodded, turning away. "Without tomatoes," she added suddenly, before blinking and looking confused. _'Where on Sylvarant did that come from?' _she wondered.

Genis looked confused, but nodded again. "Sure.." he replied, heading out to borrow the kitchen.

"Raine, Colette, we should do get him some clothes. Kratos, keep an eye on him."

Her tone was so final that Kratos couldn't help but blink. "A-Ah..."

"Alright girls, let's get going," CLara said, walking out of the room with Colette and Raine in tow.

Kratos watched as the door was shut, then sighed.

"Honestly...women," he muttered in exasperation.

* * *

**A/N: So it doesn't keep my break lines (my _pretty _breaklines!). If you spot something that doesn't look like it flows with the story, please tell me. Any mistakes pointed out would also be appreciated.**

**Oh yeah, and if they say 'Ah' where they could say 'Yes' or something like that, it's because when I imagine the situation, that's what they say. For those of you not ridiculously into japanese (cyber cookie for all the otaku's out there!), it's another way of saying 'Ok' and 'Yeah'. FYI.**

**Review?**


	6. Chapter 6 - His past and her memories

**A/N: Not quite sure how I have so much written for this...and they haven't even reached the Fire Seal yet! Sheesh...**

**Forget an update schedule! I have too much written!**

**Marina Ka-Fai: No. No it's not XD**

* * *

When the door opened, Kratos looked up from where he was quietly conversing with Genis.

"We're back!" Colette called as she came through the door, the three of them carrying a couple of bags each.

"Don't tell me that's all clothes!" Genis gaped.

"No, some of it is better equipment for us as well," Raine replied.

"Miss Clara has got such good taste! She always seems to know what will make us stronger!" Colette chirped, smiling happily.

"Has our guest woken up at all?" asked Clara, putting the bags on the other bed.

"Not yet. I even prepared some really good food, too!" Genis moaned.

"I'm sure he'll wake up soon," Colette soothed with a smile.

Noishe barked in agreeal.

"That mutt's still in here? Shouldn't it be out in the stable?" asked Raine.

"Well, we tried, but it didn't want to leave," Genis replied shrugging.

"He's a boy, not an it..." came a quiet voice. Everyone jumped then turned as the boy opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times to adjust to the light before focusing on the others.

"You're awake?" Clara wasn't sure if Kratos asked a question or stated a fact.

"Where am I?" asked the boy, ignoring him.

"The inn at Triet. How are you feeling?" Clara asked, sitting down on the bed next to him.

"Tired...But I'll go soon. I didn't mean to bother you," the boy replied.

"It's no bother," Raine assured.

"I'm Colette! This is my friend Genis, and she's Clara, and that's Professor Raine, and that's Kratos the mercenary!" Colette introduced chirpily.

"...I'm Lloyd," the boy replied finally, glancing at each of them. His gaze lingered on Clara and Kratos before he was distracted by Noishe placing his front paws on the bed, licking his face.

"Ah, Noishe! Stop it!" Lloyd laughed, half-heartedly trying to push the dog-like protozoan away.

"He's really cute," Colette mused, stroking his soft fur.

"Thanks. He's been with me as long as I can remember. He's pretty much my only family."

"What happened to your parents?" asked Genis, confused.

Lloyd shrugged. "Don't know. I don't remember much about them. I was raised by a travelling swordsman, but he was killed by monsters about six years ago," Lloyd replied.

"How old are you, out of interest?" asked Clara.

"Um...Fifteen? Five plus ten...Yeah, fifteen. Actually, what's the date?"

"Seventh of May," Kratos supplied.

"Oh, then I'm sixteen, sorry."

Raine had been observing Kratos carefully, and watched a flicker of surprise ran over his face before it was carefully masked.

Clara didn't seem to notice, however. "Well, we got you some clothes while we were out. I hope you don't mind," she said, passing over a couple of bags.

Lloyd took them, confused. "Um..thank you, but why?"

"Because you're our friend!" Colette said happily, clasping her hands together. Lloyd's eyes widened, and he glanced about.

"...Seriously?" he asked.

"Well sure, if you want to be," Genis replied with a shrug.

"If that is what the Chosen wishes," Raine and Kratos intoned at the same time.

Lloyd seemed at loss for words. "I..um...thankyou.." he murmured.

"No problem. Now, why don't you eat the food Genis so kindly prepared for you, and then we'll get you changed, okay?" Clara said, smiling.

Lloyd nodded, giving a shy smile in return.

* * *

It was dark. The moon was high in the sky as the figure sat on the windowsill, staring up at the stars.

"You're still awake?" a voice asked behind them, and Lloyd jumped as he turned to see Kratos standing there.

"Oh...Yeah. I've never really needed to sleep much," Lloyd replied, turning back to the window.

Kratos watched him a moment, then walked over, taking a seat beside him.

"Lloyd, do you really remember nothing about your parents?" he asked quietly.

Lloyd shrugged. "Little things, kinda. I know my dad used to take me out to watch the stars a lot. He had wings, too. Really pretty angel wings. And I know my mum was pretty ill, though I can't remember why. But it's all really blurry. I can't remember what they looked like or anything."

Kratos nodded, taking this information in. He heard the door open and glanced down, seeing Clara step out and walk over to where Noishe was lying in the stable.

"...You said you were raised by a travelling swordsman," Kratos stated.

"Mmm. He found me on Noishe. Said I was unconcious and Noishe was injured. He looked after us and taught me how to fight, so we'd sometimes take on lone monsters and do jobs for people to get money. And then, one day we got attacked by a huge monster mob. They were really strong, and we couldn't escape. I'd already been injured really badly by the time he managed to clear a path and let me escape on Noishe. We just kept running for ages, and then eventually I realised I wasn't in pain anymore."

Kratos gazed at him. "Did anything else happen?" he asked.

Lloyd considered. "Well...I wasn't as hungry any more. So when we didn't have very much food, I usually gave mine to Noishe. And I lost my voice for a little while, but it came back eventually."

_'He turned into an angel?' _wondered Kratos, frowning.

"It all went away after a while, but sometimes I wish it'd stayed. Then I wouldn't have to worry so much about being in pain or being hungry.." Lloyd glanced at him, seeing his expression. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

Kratos almost jumped, but his training prevented it, and he turned a cool gaze on the young boy.

"No, nothing. Well, if you can get any rest, do. If not, there is some food on the desk if you want it."

Lloyd nodded and Kratos left the room, leaving the boy to carry on gazing out the window up at the stars.

Down with Noishe, Clara finished stroking his fur, glancing up at Lloyd. He was still sitting on the windowsill, staring up at the sky with a wistful expression. She'd heard most of the conversation between the two of them, the sound travelling easily in the silence of the night.

She wasn't sure why there was such a pull to this orphaned boy. It was just the thought that he was alone, with no family, like she was. But..that wasn't quite it, though it was the only explanation she had.

"Well, good night, Noishe. I'll bring you some food tomorrow," she murmured to the protozoan, who gave a whine and nuzzled her. She smiled, patting his head and heading back for the inn, glancing up once more at Lloyd before entering the building and going up to her room.

* * *

_"It's only a little farther. Please, Anna, hang on!"_

_"D-Daddy...is Mummy okay?"_

_"She's okay, just stay with Noishe."_

_"Okay Daddy..."_

_"K-Kratos..I can't do this anymore..."_

_"Don't say that. We're really close, so don't worry. Come on, think about our boy, you know you want to see him grow up. Just fight the Exsphere."_

_"I-I can't...it hurts, Kratos..."_

_A sob tore from her lips as what felt like a burning pain spread throughout her body._

_"Anna! Get a hold of yourself!"_

_"Mummy!"_

_And then her body was on fire, reshaping, and she was losing her mind, losing all control. And as she turned her gaze on her lover and child, there was only one thought in her mind._

_Kill._

* * *

**A/N: I don't even know why I made the kid so vague...everyone can figure out who it is...meh. That's some sort of thing, where the readers/watchers know but the people themselves don't...**

**Lloyd is finally here! This was actually my entire reason for writing this, you realise? Ehehehe**

**Cyber-cookie to anyone who can guess who Lloyd's mentor was. (And it's not an OC, it's a pretty well known character, so good luck everyone!)**

**Review?**


	7. Chapter 7 - Protection (Family instinct)

**A/N: Woah! I've managed to get 7 chapters out of this thing! And they're only just starting to get to the Fire Seal -_-**

**Thinking of skipping about half the storyline...you know, maybe have no 'Kratos the Traitor' and just have them collect summon spirits pretty quick before beating up Yggdrasill...Yes? No? Sandwich?**

**I'm kidding, I don't have a sandwich. (And dry humor comes back...*sigh* I'm ridiculously unfunny.)**

* * *

"Miss Clara? Are you up?"

She blinked, opening her eyes to see Colette standing next to her, gazing at her with a puzzled expression.

"Oh, morning Colette," Clara yawned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes as she tried to push the dream away. Because that's all it could have been, a dream.

"Everyone is at the cafe, Miss Clara. I wanted to wait for you to wake up though," Colette said with a smile.

"Thanks Colette, but you didn't need to."

"That's okay, I wanted to. We're heading to the Fire Seal today, after all."

Right. They were going to try and reach the altar in the Fire Seal today. Clara wasn't sure how well that would work, but there was no harm in trying.

She followed Colette out and to the only cafe in Triet, quickly seeing their group seated around a table at the edge. Noishe was lying underneath the table, head resting on Lloyd's lap.

"Heya," Clara greeted as she and Colette joined them.

"Morning Clara," Raine greeted.

"You finally woke up!" Genis laughed, and Clara withheld the urge to hit him. Raine wasn't so kind.

"Ow!"

"Don't be so rude, Genis," Raine reprimanded as Genis clutched his head.

"You didn't have to hit me so hard, sis!" he cried.

Clara grabbed a couple of chairs and dragged them over, waiting for Colette to sit before seating herself.

"Did you sleep alright, Lloyd?" she asked the quiet boy.

He jumped, apparently having been in his own little world, and looked at her.

"Oh, um, yes. Thank you," he replied.

"So, we're all set for the Fire Seal today, right?" Colette said brightly.

"I believe so. We may need to pick up a few more Apple Gels, but otherwise we are fully prepared," Kratos agreed.

"This is going to be so cool!" Genis said excitedly.

Clara could see the confusion in Lloyd's eyes, but he didn't say anything, instead going back to stroking Noishe.

"What are you going to do, Lloyd?" Clara asked him.

"W-Well, I don't want to be a bother, so I'll probably just get going."

"Aww! Can't you stay for a little longer?" asked Colette.

"I-"

"Where is he!?"

The loud voice startled the group, and Lloyd flinched, his eyes widening as he cast his gaze around. He quickly spotted the group of Desians that had entered the town.

"Where's that damn thief?!" snarled the one at the front, looking around.

One of them suddenly pointed. "Sir! Over there!" he called, and they turned to see Lloyd half-risen out of his seat, fear evident in his eyes.

They started towards him, but Clara blocked their path, her hand going to the handle of her scythe.

"Move out of the way, woman. This boy has stolen from our camp, so he's our responsibility. Move and you won't be involved," snarled the leader.

"No," Clara replied simply.

"Clara, it's okay, I-" Lloyd started, but was cut off as Kratos stood as well, standing beside Clara.

"I shall take the ones towards the left and centre. Can you handle the ones on the right?" he said as he drew his sword.

"Who do you think you're talking to? I'll probably beat you to it," Clara replied with a grin.

Kratos gave her a brief smirk before turning serious. "Then let us go," he said simply, before they shot forward.

Clara dodged the first strike towards her, side-step spinning slightly and pulling her scythe out, spinning it around to cut the Desian in half.

Kratos ducked low under the sword that was aimed at him, slashing easily and taking out a second one in the same motion.

Clara pulled out her knife, reversing the hilt and stabbing a Desian behind her as she spun her scythe and killed three more.

Kratos rose from his half-crouch, using three quick motions to fell five more.

Clara threw her knife at one of the Desians, killing him, as she swapped hands with her scythe and swung behind her, downing another two, pulling out four throwing knives from her pouch and throwing them at the surrounding Desians, hitting four and causing one to crash into another, taking them both down.

Kratos spun, kicking one of the Desians and sending him crashing into a wall as he slashed his sword, felling another three and swapping hands as he jumped above a low swipe, slashing down and killing the Desian.

Clara spun the opposite direction suddenly, spinning her scythe around her body and taking five more Desians down.

Kratos slammed his sword to the ground, sending a shockwave out that felled three Desians, before lifting his sword to block a strike, quickly disarming the Desian before stabbing him and throwing him into another.

The two finally came to a halt, standing in the centre of the bloody carnage. Clara was panting lightly, and Kratos wiped away a slight sweat that had accumulated on his brow.

"How many did you get?" Clara panted out.

"Seventeen, I believe. You?"

"Eighteen," she replied with a smirk. Kratos closed his eyes.

"You were better this time, but you would do well not to become overconfident."

"I'm not taking instructions from a mercenary."

"As you wish."

They resheathed their weapons, stepping over the bodies as they walked back to where their friends were still sitting, eyes wide.

"Well, I always did like a good fight to wake myself up. Shall we get going?" asked Clara.

They blinked, finally snapping out of it. "Oh, er, yes. Of course," Raine replied, standing up and ushering Genis out of his seat. She quickly paid the specified amount and led the two kids off. Lloyd followed slowly, standing beside the demon-like woman and mercenary.

"...Thank you," he murmured.

"No problem. Let's get going!" Clara replied with a grin, turning and starting to walk off. Lloyd soon followed her, Noishe at his side, and Kratos brought up the rear.

As they passed a building, there was a yell and the leader of the group of Desians leapt out, aiming at Lloyd. The boy stared, eyes widening, before the man found himself impaled on a sword.

"Eighteen," Kratos smirked, and Clara rolled her eyes before continuing to walk.

"Whatever, mr I'm-the-greatest," she muttered. Kratos shrugged, slipping the body off his sword and walking out of the town with them, leaving the citizens to clean up the mess.

* * *

**A/N: Eheheh, I'm good at violent scenes apparently. Let my dad proof-read this, going 'Hey, is this okay? Do you get what I'm trying to show you?' His reply? **

**'It's a bit violent, isn't it?'**

**Me: 'Well, yeah...'**

**Dad: 'It's got a pretty good flow, but the whole 'slipping the body off his sword' was a bit gruesome..'**

**Me: 'It's just something he'd do! I was trying to remain in character.'**

**Dad: 'Right..'**

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8 - The Fire Seal

As they travelled across the sand, Lloyd allowed Genis and Colette to ride Noishe, saying that the heat didn't affect him as much and he was used to it. He also offered to let Raine ride Noishe, but she declined, saying that she was old enough to look after herself, and strode alongside Noishe.

Clara seemed to have a truck-load of enthusiasm, generally keeping ahead of the group and getting herself into fights with various monsters before the others could go and help her. Luckily, she was strong enough to fend for herself, and the stronger monsters were usually eliminated with the help of Kratos.

Kratos trailed along between Clara and Lloyd, not seeming to affected by the heat despite the thickness of his clothing. Lloyd lagged behind the group, bringing up the rear, constantly feeling a little out of place. They all knew each other; even Noishe already knew Kratos. He didn't know anyone except Noishe.

"Lloyd? Aren't you coming?" called Colette, looking confused.

"A-Ah.." he called back, but didn't speed up. He didn't understand how they could so easily accept him...and when Clara and Kratos defeated those Desians, they did, in a way, protect him. He wasn't supposed to need protecting. He was supposed to be able to look after himself.

Not for the first time he wished his mentor was still with him. He said that he was dead, but he had no actual proof; he'd never been back to that area, but he figured that if he was still alive, he would have tried to find Lloyd.

Lloyd gave a light tug at the thin white shirt he was wearing. It was a little too billowy for his tastes. And the trousers he now wore were also a lot thinner than he would have preferred. The shoes were uncomfortable, and he was pretty sure they would wear out before long. Overall, he wasn't very happy with his outfit.

Still, they had bought it for him out of kindness. No one had ever been this kind to him, and he felt rude even thinking about how much he disliked the clothes.

He sighed. Relationships were too complicated. At least when he was living on the streets it was much more simple; everyone hated you, and you hated everyone.

"Ooh, look! We're here!" he heard Colette cry, and raised his head, seeing that they were, indeed, 'here'. A large ruin stood before them, and they approached it cautiously, Colette and Genis dismouting Noishe, uncertain as to what was going to happen now.

Well, most of them approached it carefully.

"Oh my!"

Kratos turned, confused, watching as Raine raced up the steps to the ruin and began looking around.

"Look at this structure! And those markings! And..."

Kratos turned to Genis. "Is she always like this?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Marvelous!"

Everyone turned, looking at her.

"Look at this slab covering the entrance! It's clearly of a different composition than the surrounding stone!" She bent down to get a closer look, laughing. "It's just as I thought!" Kneeling down, she began to stroke it.

"...Is she?" asked Lloyd.

Genis sighed, shaking his head. "I was trying so hard to hide it, too..." he muttered.

"This is polycarbonate, developed during the Ancient War to defend against magic! Oh, feel the smooth surface! It's wonderous! You have to try it!" Raine cried.

Clara backed away a little. "What, does she have some sort of archeological mania?" she muttered.

Raine had stood up by now, moving to the stone that stood up beside the slab. "Hmm? This depression...It read 'oracle stone'." Turning, she looked at Colette. "Colette, place your hand here. That should reveal the entrance."

"Really? How do you know that?" asked Lloyd, surprised.

"This stone is enchanted with magic designed to identify the Chosen. There's no question about it."

Colette smiled. "Alright then, I suppose I'll give it a try!" she said happily, walking over and pressing her hand over the stone. Her hand glowed slightly, and then the slab opened, revealing a set of stairs underneath.

"Woah.." Genis gasped, staring.

"I wonder how long those have been there," Clara wondered mildly, casting a careful eye at Raine. However, she seemed to have calmed slightly as the seriousness of the situation came back.

"...We should go now. We still have to break the seal," Kratos said.

They started down the steps, though Lloyd hesitated briefly. Shaking his head, he followed them, allowing Noishe to nuzzle him as they entered the dark tomb.

The seriousness didn't last long.

"AHAHAHA! Fantastic! Everyone, this is simply fantastic! The feel of the material used to make these walls, this moldy smell in the air...We're completely surrounded by actual ancient ruins!" Bubbles seemed to appear around her as her eyes grew starry. "The value of this place must be immeasurable!"

If the group were surprised before, they were completely freaked out now, apart from Kratos, who was still being his usual stoic self.

"She's a real relic enthusiast..." Genis sighed, leading them past her.

"Sh-Shouldn't we go get her?" asked Colette hesitantly.

"She'll catch up," Genis replied with a wave.

As they continued down the hallway, they constantly encountered monsters. During these encounters, Lloyd would hang back, generally protected by Noishe. The feeling of uselessness grew stronger, and he found his fists clenching, teeth gritted.

After having beaten another monster (Raine having caught up by this point), Clara glanced back at Lloyd.

"Lloyd, are you alright?" she asked.

"Huh? Oh, um, yes. I'm fine," he replied, trying desperately not to snarl or sound rude.

"I bet you feel pretty useless, sitting on the sidelines," Genis said with a laugh, and Lloyd tried to resist punching him. Raine did it instead, once again.

"Genis, please learn some tact before you open your mouth again," she snapped, ignoring his protests.

"You don't need to feel useless Lloyd, we're just glad you're safe.." Colette said soothingly, trying to be a peacemaker.

"I-I..I don't.." he mumbled.

Clara considered him, then sighed, unbelting her swords. "Here," she said, throwing them towards him. He caught them, looking surprised.

"Huh?"

"I don't use them very often anyway. They'd probably get more use from you, if you want them," she explained.

Lloyd blinked, then gave a slight smile. "Um, thank you," he said, clipping them around his waist and testing it out. It was comfortable, feeling more natural with a weapon at his side.

"That's alright. Just prove how strong you are by fighting next time we bump into a monster," Clara replied with a grin.

"Right!" he agreed, also grinning, then jogged a couple of paces to catch up with the others, appearing more relaxed than before.

* * *

**A/N: And finally we reach the Fire Seal! Took 8 chapters, but oh well. No written fights yet, though..that's okay, you get a big boss battle next chapter... :D**

**Lloyd's outfit will change, trust me! I just needed an outfit for a couple of chapters that suited the climate of Triet...**

**Review?**


	9. Chapter 9 - Ktugach

**A/N: I'll be honest, I made the journey vague on purpose. I'm not interested in the puzzles, just the fighting. (And the fact that I'm watching a walkthrough, so it's too confusing anyway)**

* * *

As they made their way through the passageways, they had to solve several puzzles, opening up the way to the main chamber. During the few fights they had, the monsters were easily beaten, and Lloyd hung back with Colette and Genis while the adults handled them.

Eventually they reached the doors for the main chamber and paused, gazing at them.

"Colette, you'll have to open them," Raine said.

"Right," she replied, completely serious, and stepped forward. Reaching up a hand, she stood there with her palm outstretched. Slowly the doors opened, reacting to her mana signature, and the group walked through, looking around.

As they stepped in, the door suddenly closed.

"Raine.." Clara said.

"It's part of the legends. We cannot leave until our task is complete. This is where we will fight the Guardian of the Seal," she replied, looking around.

Colette's gem suddenly lit up, fire coming from it. She screamed, staring at the flames.

"Colette!" Genis and Clara cried together, leaping forward but backing away as the fire encircled them.

"Focus. Our enemy is over there," Kratos said, and they turned, watching as the fire seemed to be sucked into the altar. It lit up, and then a giant monster appeared. It resembled a large cat, spikes running down from its head to its back, and its tail was like a lizard's. Flames suddenly spurted from its body, and it stepped forward, snarling.

"What is that?" gasped Lloyd.

"The Guardian of the Fire Seal. Ktugach," Kratos replied simply.

Ktugach stepped off the altar, growling. It released a jet of flames, and everyone leapt out of the way, hitting the floor to avoid the fire.

"Noishe! Get Colette and Genis out of the way!" Lloyd ordered. Noishe barked, leaping over to them and pulling them onto his back before bounding away as Ktugach attacked him.

"Photon!" cried Raine, light hitting Ktugach.

"Clara," Kratos said.

"Ah!" she agreed, the two of them running forward to attack. Clara flicked her wrists, her knives coming out, and proceeded to attack Ktugach that way instead. Kratos slashed at him, leaping away when Ktugach tried to attack him before starting several high-speed combos.

"Supersonic Thrust!" he snarled, sending Ktugach sliding back slightly before it roared, swinging it's tail round to attack him. He leapt back, the flames slightly grazing him and causing a burn. "First Aid," he muttered, healing himself.

"Dual Ray Thrust!" came Colette's voice as Noishe continued bound around the room, avoiding the attacks from Ktugach.

"Ice Tornado!" A sharp wind came up around Ktugach, the ice freezing him and making his flames die down slightly.

"Light Spear!" cried Clara, thrusting her scythe forward by the hilt and slamming it into Ktugach's side, before leaping back.

Ktugach snarled, opening his mouth and roaring. It reverberated around the room, flames suddenly sprouting from the floor. Everyone jumped away, trying to avoid the flames.

As the flames died down, Raine slammed her staff to the floor. "Rejuvenate!" she cried, and a healing glow appeared around everyone.

Colette glanced about. "Where's Lloyd?" she asked, confused. She hadn't seen him attack yet, and despite the bright flames from Ktugach, it was hard to see the others in the room.

Raine heard movement and glanced back, watching confused as Lloyd slipped out of his shoes, placing them further back in the room, out of harms way. Stretching, he smiled.

"That feels better," he murmured as he pulled out the swords, lowering his body until he was almost parallel with the ground. He remained poised, watching Ktugach as he continued to roar in anger, trying to hit Kratos, Clara and Noishe.

"Lloyd? What are you doing?" asked Raine, confused.

"Well, Clara said I have to go all out, right? So that's just what I'm doing," he replied.

Before Raine could ask anything else, his eyes narrowed, body stiffening. Ktugach gave another furious roar, the flames on his body growing brighter. The flames shot up from the floor again, and everyone backed away, trying to avoid the flames.

Except one.

"Lloyd!" Raine's startled cry drew everyone's attention, and they watched with wide eyes as he shot towards Ktugach. He barely missed the flames bursting around the angered Seal Guardian, only slightly stepping to either side to avoid any nasty burns. As he closed the distance, he lunged, lips curled in a snarl.

"Sonic Sword Thrust!" he cried, seeming to move like a blur as he attacked the Fire Seal Guardian, weapons flashing back and forth like a silver snake lunging at it's enemy. Ktugach finally turned, roaring and biting at him, but he merely leapt into the air, somersaulting over Ktugach's head before landing squarely on the other side and reinitiating his super-sonic thrusts.

As Ktugach roared and turned, slamming his tail towards Lloyd at the same time as sending a jet of flames at the boy, Lloyd raised both swords, putting them into a cross.

"Guardian!" he yelled, and a blue sphere-like shield appeared around him, the flames dissipating around it and Ktugach's tail bouncing off it harmlessly.

"Beast!" The blue shield seemed to manifest into an animal as he lunged forward, the animal slashing at Ktugach before it dissapeared.

"Fierce Demon Fang!" Slamming his swords to the ground, he sent a shockwave flying at Ktugach, hitting the Guardian and sending it reeling back in pain.

Kratos blinked as he noticed the boy panting heavily. Finally snapping out of his stunned reverie, he ran forward, beginning to attack Ktugach from the other side.

"Grave Blade!" he yelled, hitting the floor and sending a shockwave towards Ktugach, bits of rock flying up and hitting the Guardian at the same time.

Clara came up behind Ktugach, spinning her scythe around and slashing at his tail. Putting as much force into it as possible, she finally felt it give, and then it came off, severed from the body.

Ktugach gave a loud roar full of anger and anguish, raising onto his hind legs before coming to slam back down.

"Now!" ordered Clara, and everyone attacked at the same time.

"Supersonic Thrust!"

"Omega Tempest!"

"Light Spear!"

"Photon!"

"Ice Tornado!"

"Angel Feathers!"

The barrage of attacks struck Ktugach together, hitting the soft under-belly of his body. He roared, rearing back before crashing to the floor, body completely still. Slowly he faded, the energy from his body drifting to the altar. It lit up, and a light came from it, attracting everyone's attention.

"Colette, go up to the altar and give your prayers," said Raine, and she nodded, climbing off Noishe's back and walking up to it.

"Oh Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant me thy strength!"

There came a light from above them, and Lloyd stared wide-eyed as Remiel slowly descended, wings flapping slowly.

"The guardian of the seal has fallen, and the first seal has been released. O Chosen of Regeneration," he called.

"Yes, my Lord Angel."

"Do you find this journey to be an arduous undertaking?"

"Nay."

"What lies ahead of thee are perils far beyond those encountered thus far."

"I understand."

"Will thou be able to withstand these?"

"I will show you that I can."

"Can thou overcome them?"

"Whatever happens, I will show you."

"So be it. In the name of the Angels, I cast upon thee a sign that will mark thee as one of us."

"Thank you, my Lord Angel."

Several lights filtered down, sinking into Colette. There was a flash, and then wings extended on her back, pink on the top but ranging to purple and then blue further down.

Slowly flapping them, she lifted into the air, hovering slightly above the ground.

"The angel transformation will not be without pain. Yet, it is but for one night. Be strong and endure."

"I humbly accept this trial."

"The next seal lies far to the East, across the sea. Go there and offer your prayers to that altar."

"Yes, Lord Remiel."

With a flash of light and feathers, he dissapeared, leaving them alone in the chamber.

Colette slowly lowered to the floor, turning to face the others.

"Wow Colette! You've got wings!" Genis cried, leaping off the protozoan's back to run up to her and stare at her beautiful wings.

"I know! Aren't they pretty?" she exclaimed, flapping them. Genis laughed, playfully trying to grab them.

Lloyd turned to face the three adults. "Okay, what the hell is going on?" he demanded, arms folded.

"You didn't realise? We're the Chosen's group. Colette is the Chosen of Regeneration," Raine explained.

Lloyd blinked, then paled. "Oh...Damn, um, I'm sorry, I really shouldn't have been hanging around with you guys..." he murmured.

"Don't be silly. You're pretty helpful to have around," Clara said with a wave of her hand.

"Y-Yeah, but, I'm not...You guys are trying to help everyone, right? I don't think...You'd only get in more trouble if I came along."

"How do you figure that?" asked Raine, confused.

"I..I attract monsters. A lot of them. And people don't seem to like me, especially Desians. If the fate of the world rests on you guys finishing your journey, then I'll only be a burden."

Kratos sighed slightly, closing his eyes. "Stop trying to be a hero. You are no more a burden to us than the Chosen is. You have also proven yourself to be resourceful and a useful ally, and I am certain the Chosen would have no qualms about you joining us on our journey."

Genis and Colette seemed to have noticed something was up, and came over, standing between Raine and Clara.

"I get that you guys are okay, but...I'm an outcast. I'm not wanted anywhere," Lloyd muttered.

"So are we," Genis said, and Lloyd looked at him.

"Huh?"

"Me and sis are half-elves. No one wants us. But Clara and Colette and Kratos, they've all accepted us," he explained.

"I don't have any memories since before ten years ago, but these guys just accepted it like it was nothing," Clara agreed, grinning.

"B-But.."

"Please come along with us, Lloyd. You're our friend now, and I'd feel so much better knowing you and Noishe were with us!" Colette said happily, clapping her hands together.

Lloyd sighed, glancing back at the dog-like creature. Noishe whined, tilting his head, then licked Lloyd's cheek.

"I guess...If it's alright with you guys, I'd like to come along," he replied finally.

"Yes please!" Colette chirped, clasping his hand.

"Alright! Lloyd's here to stay!" cheered Genis, jumping up and down. The adults smiled, glad the children were happy, the Kratos turned back to his usual business-like self.

"We should leave. We do not know what could happen if we stay here too long," he said, and the others nodded in agreement.

"Come on guys, we're leaving," Clara called, and they quickly caught up with the adults, following them out of the ruin.

* * *

**A/N: So, a few things.**

**All of the talk between Colette and Remiel is a mixture of game and anime and manga script. So it's pretty confusing.**

**Lloyd's an angsty character *le gasp!* I'll sort that out soon, I promise! But wasn't he super awesome? And these are all real abilities, I promise. I had to make Clara's the same as Kratos' though, 'cause she doesn't actually have any in the game/manga/anime...**

**Raine is actually completely useless. I'm not even kidding, I searched up abilities and spells for all of them and the only attack spells which Raine could know at this point is Photon and something else. She's a strictly healing character. Even Genis the whiner is more useful than she is! (I'm kidding, Genis is alright)**

**Thanks to Mira Moonshine for some suggestions with the writing!**

**Review?**


	10. Chapter 10 - Pasts

**A/N: Disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ToS in any way, shape or form. If I did, there would be a huge amount of Kratos/Lloyd Father/Son scenes, and Anna wouldn't be dead.**

**Bit of Lloyd's past in this one... *evil chuckle***

* * *

They'd had barely stepped onto the sand when Colette fell to her knees, panting and sporting a flushed face.

"Colette?!" several of them cried, rushing over to her and checking her over.

"She's okay. It's only a fever," Raine said quietly.

"We should get her to a doctor," said Genis worriedly.

"No, we shouldn't move her," Kratos replied, and everyone looked at him.

"But Colette.." Genis started.

"Is merely undergoing the Angel Transformation," Kratos interrupted.

"That angel dude did say that she'd face some pain for a day," Lloyd pointed out, and Clara nodded.

"We should set up camp here for the night. That way Colette can rest, and if she takes a turn for the worst, someone can easily get a healer from Triet," she said.

"Kratos, you're the traveller. Is there anywhere close by that would be a good camp?" asked Raine.

Kratos nodded. "Follow me," he said, starting off. Raine helped Colette onto Noishe's back before the rest of them followed, reaching an area next to the ocean. It had a few trees growing to provide shelter, and some wood which had floated in from the ocean over time and dried off from the hot weather.

Raine and Clara set about making Colette comfortable while Genis set up camp and Lloyd went to get some wood. Kratos hung back, keeping an eye on the others and watching for any monsters that might try and attack.

Eventually the camp was set up, and everyone was starting to relax a bit more. Colette's fever had broken, but she remained lying on the blankets, Noishe curled around her to provide extra heat in the cool night air. Genis and Raine sat around the brightly-burning campfire, Raine closer to Colette in case her condition took a turn for the worst. Kratos stood at the edge of camp, gazing out over the landscape as he searched for monsters. Clara sat with Colette, happily chatting to the girl, and Lloyd sat in one of the few trees, staring out over the water and up at the sky.

Eventually Genis, Raine and Clara settled down for sleep, grabbing some more blankets and getting as close to the fire or Noishe as possible. Colette stood, heading down to the beach and standing there, listening to the gentle waves. Kratos remained where he was, as did Lloyd, neither communicating but both lost in their own thoughts.

And the night wore on.

* * *

_"Mummy, Mummy! Look! There's lots of water!"_

_"Hahaha, that's right, sweetie. It's called the ocean."_

_"Oshen?"_

_She giggled. "Close enough."_

_"I've booked a room at the inn. What do you want to do now?"_

_"Daddy! Let's go swimmin'!"_

_"Now Lloyd, we don't have any swimming costumes or towels...maybe next time."_

_He pouted, but nodded. "M'kay..."_

_"How about we go on a boat?"_

_"Yeah! And Noshy comes too!"_

_"If Noishe wants to come aswell, he can. Can you get us a boat, 'Daddy'?"_

_He rolled his eyes. "Yes, just wait here. Lloyd, go to your mother."_

_"But I wanna see the boats!"_

_"And you will, in a minute. Just wait here with Mummy, and I'll be back soon, okay?"_

_He sighed, but obediantly crossed over to her, holding her hand._

_"I'll be back in a moment."_

_"We're not going anywhere!" she laughed, hugging Lloyd._

_How wrong she was._

* * *

Lloyd jerked awake, barely keeping his balance as he nearly tumbled off the branch he had been sleeping on. Now fully awake, he sighed; he'd not dreamt about his parents for a few years now. Why was he starting again?

Glancing about, he saw the others were all still asleep. The sun was barely up, and the only person he could see was awake was Colette, who sat next to the dying fire.

Jumping off his branch, he deemed it safer to remain on the ground for now. Crossing over to the fire, he sat down across from the blond Chosen.

"Why are you still up?" he asked, confused.

Colette shook her head. "I've had some rest, I just woke up earlier than I expected," she replied, smiling brightly. He frowned, seeing the pain she was trying to conceal but not commenting on it.

"As long as you're sure you've had enough. If you need some more, I can stand watch."

"That's okay. Are you sure you don't need anymore?"

"I don't think I'll get back to sleep any time soon," he replied with a chuckle.

Silence invaded, Lloyd lost in his own thoughts as Colette found it awkward. Hesitantly, she asked a question.

"Lloyd..what was your mentor like?"

Lloyd looked at her, surprised, then relaxed, his eyes taking on a faraway look.

"He was a really kind person. If someone was in need, he helped them. He said that everyone deserved to be treated the same, and being a half-elf, I suppose he was right. I asked him once why he believed it so much, especially as I had seen how cruel people could be towards half-elves, and he just replied that it was what his dead lover would have wanted. Sometimes, I think he was an angel too. When we were fighting, it was almost like I could see wings on his back...but that was the only time I saw them, so I guess he wasn't."

"He sounds like a really good person," Colette murmured.

Lloyd nodded. "He'd probably have to be, with a brat like me."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was younger, I was a trouble-maker. I played pranks on people, beat them up, constantly ignored people when they tried to talk to me or help, and broke every rule he ever set for me. He was constantly bailing me out of danger because I never paid attention to my surroundings. He called me an air-head a lot of the time."

"Was it like that when those monsters killed him?" Colette asked, curious.

Lloyd's eyes darkened, lost in the memories.

_"Run Lloyd! You've got to get away!"_

_"But.."_

_"There's no time! Noishe, get Lloyd out of here!"_

_"Bark!"_

_"Wait! Noishe, stop it! Put me down! __**Wait!**__"_

"...I don't want to talk about it," he said curtly, trying to keep the snarl out of his voice.

Colette blinked, then looked worried. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine," Lloyd replied shortly, standing up and walking off.

Colette remained sitting there, looking upset. "...I'm sorry.." she mumbled.

Across the clearing, Clara frowned. He'd had a hard childhood...and she couldn't even _remember _her own. Clenching her fist, she was determined to find out more about herself, and help Lloyd while she was at it.

With his back to her, Kratos was thinking much the same thing.

* * *

"We should head back to Triet first and stock up on supplies," Raine said as they finished packing up.

"That is a good idea. It wouldn't do for us to find ourselves without adequate equipment," agreed Kratos.

"So we're going back to Triet? Cool! Can I get some stuff while we're there, sis?" asked Genis excitedly.

"I suppose so. We have enough Gald, after all. And while we're at it, we'll have to get Lloyd some new clothes," she murmured, turning her gaze on the young boy. He blinked, then shrugged.

"I'll be fine with what I've got," he replied.

"As if. We're getting you some clothes, end of," Clara huffed, gazing with a critical eye over his outfit. Not counting the fact that he had no shoes, it was more than worse for wear, with large holes burned into the shirt and trousers from the intense flames yesterday. Although undoubtedly it was in better condition than his previous attire, it wouldn't do in the long run.

"We'll just have to take Lloyd with us this time, right Lloyd?" Colette said chirpily. Lloyd hesitated, then nodded.

"R-Right..." he murmured, not meeting her gaze. Colette's smile faded, and she looked at the floor. Genis, confused as to why his friends seemed so upset, tried to soothe the situation.

"Should we get going?" he suggested.

They started walking, Lloyd once again insisting that Colette and Genis ride on Noishe.

"Lloyd, it's completely illogical for us to ride Noishe! I'm a half-elf, so we have higher stamina _anyway_, and Colette's an angel, so she could just fly! It makes more sense for you to ride him, especially as you don't have any shoes and could seriously exhaust yourself!" Genis tried to argue.

"You're younger, simple as. I'm more used to the desert than you guys. If I look like I'm going to pass out, then I'll ride Noishe, but until then you guys ride him," Lloyd replied.

"Gah! You're more stubborn than Clara!" cried Genis in frustration.

"Then just ride the damn mutt. You never win an argument with me, what makes you think you can start with Lloyd?" Clara sighed, getting a little irritated by their squabbling.

Genis sighed, face-planting into Noishe's neck, and Colette giggled. "You and Lloyd are really similar, Miss Clara!" she laughed.

"How do you figure that?" asked Clara, confused.

"Well, you're both really stubborn, but really kind, and you're great fighters. You're a great fighter too though, Mr Kratos," Colette added, trying not to insult anyone.

"Indeed. In fact, the similarities between the three of you are quite astounding," Raine murmured, her eyes narrowing.

"You think so?" murmured Clara, thinking. Then she gave a grin. "Maybe we're all related!" she laughed, throwing her arms around Kratos and Lloyd's necks.

"I find that highly unlikely," Kratos replied, gently extracting himself from her grip.

"Yeah, if my family was still alive, they'd have come looking for me," agreed Lloyd.

"I guess that screws that theory then! BWAHAHAHA!"

Everyone groaned. "You're far too easy-going, Clara," sighed Raine, shaking her head.

Noishe suddenly growled, ears pricked and body lowering.

"What's wrong?" asked Colette, confused.

"There's a monster nearby. A big one too, by his reaction," Lloyd replied, hands going for his swords. Not a moment later an ogre rose infront of them, bellowing.

"What's that doing here?!" cried Genis as Noishe jumped back and the others readied their weapons.

"Ogres are not normally found in the desert, so I must concur with Genis," Raine murmured.

Lloyd shook his head. "I told you. Monsters are attracted to me. It's why I shouldn't come along," he explained, eyes downcast.

"Jeez, shut up. Stop worrying about that and just fight!" Clara said, a little disgruntled, as she began to attack the ogre.

"I agree with Clara. Nobody minds. If anything, this will make us much stronger. You merely have to fight," Kratos murmured, before he also started attacking.

Lloyd sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Whatever," he muttered, though there was a slight grin on his face as he leapt forward, joining them in battle.

Raine hung back, eyes narrowed as she analysed their movements. Kratos was a decidedly graceful person, and obviously strong, cutting easily through the troll. Clara focused a lot on being much more flexible and faster than Kratos, spinning and side-stepping to avoid the blows. Lloyd's seemed a mixture of the two, relying on strength and speed, blocking and dodging.

It was like a ridiculously complicated dance.

"Those three..." she muttered to herself, tapping her cheek in thought.


	11. Chapter 11 - Lost?

"We have a map."

"Alright, I get it."

"We have a _compass_."

"I get it!"

"We got _directions_, and we are _still _lost?!"

"You try reading the map then!" snapped Clara, shoving the piece of paper into Kratos' hands.

"Guys, calm down. Look, I know this area, Ossa Trail is just over there," Lloyd soothed, pointing.

"The boy is more useful than you are," Kratos noted as they started moving off.

"Shut _up_," snarled Clara, following.

"I've never seen adults fight so much," Colette murmured, looking worried.

"It's like a lovers quarrel," snickered Genis.

Kratos stopped as if frozen, eyes widening.

"Ew. Who'd want to marry this idiot?" muttered Clara, pretending to gag.

"Actually, based on his looks and what could be guessed as his age, many people would," Raine noted idly.

Kratos shook himself out of his stupor. "I apologise, but I have already been married and had a child," he said.

"Really? Where are they?" asked Colette, curious.

Kratos turned away. "...They both died by the hands of the Desians," he murmured quietly.

"Ouch," Genis winced.

Colette looked ashamed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up such a sore topic."

"It's fine," Kratos replied shortly, striding ahead. Colette looked downcast, gazing at Noishe's fur.

_'I can't do anything right...first I hurt Lloyd's feelings, and now I've upset Mr Kratos too..' _she thought to herself, tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

The group had moved on from Triet a short while after arriving, having gotten the supplies they needed. After checking a few shops, Lloyd decided they didn't have anything he wanted clothes wise, so they settled with buying him some new shoes and decided to get him some clothes at the next place that sold them.

However, despite having various ways of knowing where to go, Clara - who had been in charge of the map at the time - had still managed to get them lost. Thankfully, Lloyd spotted the Ossa Trail, so they carried on their way towards wherever they were going.

As they started up the rocky terrain - glad to be away from the scorching heat of the desert - Colette looked around in interest.

"This place is really big!" she giggled, eyes wide like an excited child.

"It used to be a mine. The shafts are still around, so you have to be careful," Lloyd explained.

"Really? What were they mining?" asked Genis.

"I'm not sure. It could have been anything really," he replied, frowning.

"There used to be a myth that orichalcum could be mined here, but none was ever found, so the mine went out of use," Kratos said.

"Orichalcum? Seriously?! Man, what I wouldn't give to see some of that... Imagine the weapons you could make with it!" Clara mused, eyes bright.

Kratos raised an eyebrow, looking at the others for an explanation.

"When it comes to weapons and materials, she can get like Raine," Genis explained with a sigh.

"I hope that doesn't happen too often.." Kratos muttered.

"Stop!"

The group stopped, confused.

"Hello?" called Colette, looking around. A figure jumped from further up the cliff, landing gracefully before rising into a half crouch, holding what looked like strips of paper.

"Is the Chosen among you?" she called.

Colette stepped forward, hand raising. "Oh! That's me," she said, smiling.

"Prepare to die!" the woman snarled, leaping at Colette. Lloyd and Clara began to go for their weapons, taken by surprise, and Colette fell backwards, crashing onto a switch.

The group stared as the assassin stopped above it, then fell in.

"Oops," Genis whispered.

"Oh no! I did it again!" Colette cried, getting up to go to the shaft. As soon as she lifted off the switch, it closed, and she blinked. "Where'd it go?"

"Who _was _that?" wondered Lloyd.

"It doesn't really matter. All we need to know is that she's after the Chosen. We should get going before she finds a way out," Kratos said, starting to move off.

"Come on Colette, we're leaving now," Clara called, taking the girl's wrist. Colette followed her obediantly, casting one last look at the shaft before following.

As they continued making their way down the Ossa Trail, bumping into a few monsters but easily dispatching them, Kratos handed Raine the map and compass.

"I trust you are better at navigation?" he asked.

"Better than Clara? Yeah, but wouldn't it be best if you did it?"

"I have to be able to quickly protect the Chosen. That will not happen if I am encumbered by a map."

Raine nodded slowly. "Okay, I, uh, guess I can do it.." she stammered.

"Good," Kratos replied shortly, then sped up slightly to catch up with Clara and Lloyd at the front.

"Sis, do you want me to do it?" asked Genis.

"No. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure? I mean, last time you.."

"I'll. Be. _Fine._"

"Alright alright, don't bite my head off," muttered Genis, slowing to walk with Colette.

* * *

They were reaching the end of the Ossa Trail when the wooden structure put up to stop anyone from going into the shaft fell down, and the assassin stepped out, coughing and rubbing dust from her hair. She caught sight of the group and they both stopped, staring at the other.

Reaching for her pocket, she pulled out a kunai and threw it at Colette. Kratos blocked it with his shield, and the assassin 'tch'ed.

"Next time, Chosen!" she snarled before dissapearing in a puff of smoke.

Everyone stared at the spot she had been standing in, then Clara sighed.

"What the hell is wrong with people these days..?" she muttered, continuing down the path, everyone else following slowly behind.

* * *

"Miss Sage. I would appreciate it if you could tell me where we are," Kratos said, teeth gritted and temper barely controlled.

"Um...here, I think?" she said hesitantly, pointing a spot on the map.

Lloyd looked over her shoulder, then shook his head.

"We're over here," he said, pointing to a spot in completely the wrong direction. Luckily they hadn't been going backwards like they almost did with Clara, rather having taken a different angle. However, they had crossed a bridge into a different continent, which wasn't helpful.

Kratos growled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Lloyd, do you know where we are?"

"Sure. We're about half a day from Hima, but it's that way. Izoold is over there," Lloyd replied, pointing.

"And how long will it take to get from Hima to Izoold?"

Lloyd considered. "Well...me and my mentor managed it in a week, but we have a bigger party, so I'd say...two and a half weeks. Including rests and camps. Without, we'd probably manage to cut it down to a week and a half."

"We can't just not rest. Two and a half weeks isn't bad, let's just go to Hima and stay there for the night," Clara suggested.

"I agree with Clara, Hima's pretty safe and out of the way from threats, and even if we start walking for Izoold now, it'd take too long," Lloyd added.

Kratos grunted. "Well, ultimately it is the Chosen's choice," he said, turning to Colette who had been standing a little way off, talking quietly with Genis.

Colette jumped at the sound of her title and turned, looking at them. She considered, then smiled. "I think we should go to Hima first," she agreed.

"Alright then, let's get going!" Clara said, starting to move off.

"Um...Clara?" Lloyd called, and she stopped, looking back. "It's that way," he said, pointing in the opposite direction.

Kratos kept from rolling his eyes, groaning or face-palming - and he had a strong desire to do all three - and stepped forward. "Lloyd, you seem to know the landscape best. It would be better if you were our navigator."

Lloyd shrugged. "Sure, it means I'm useful at least," he replied with a quick grin.

Raine went to pass over the map and compass, but Lloyd shook his head. "I don't need them," he said.

"Lloyd, you don't want to get too overconfident.." Raine started.

"I'm not being overconfident. I know this continent like the back of my hand, and I'm pretty good with the others as well. I've been travelling my entire life, so this is kinda like my own backyard. I know where everything is," Lloyd explained with a smile.

Raine gazed at him, then nodded, stepping back. "I apologise. I didn't mean to be so rude."

"Rude about what?" Lloyd asked, smirking, then turned and started walking ahead. The others quickly caught up, allowing him to take the lead.

* * *

**A/N: So the whole time measurements between villages is a little choppy...Two reasons.**

**1) I thought Izoold was Asgard -_-'**

**2) I thought Hima was in the same continent as Triet.**

**Ahahaha, I really need to actually play the game...**

**Review?**


	12. Chapter 12 - The Tower of Mana

"Welcome to Hima, Village of Adventurers," Lloyd said with an extravagant wave of his arms.

Colette looked around in excitement, while everyone else looked at it flatly.

"That is _not _a village," Clara said with a raised eyebrow.

"It has an inn, at least," Raine murmured.

"Hey, I didn't say it was interesting. Hima's famous for being nothing but an inn and a pretty view," Lloyd replied with a shrug.

As they walked further into the village, they spotted the assassin from earlier.

"Oh, hello again!" Colette said chirpily, walking forward.

"Chosen.." hissed Kratos, quickly following her.

The assassin looked up from talking to a woman and frowned. "What do _you _want?" she snarled.

The woman looked at them. "Oh, hello. Are you friends of Sheena's?" she asked.

"Yes," said Colette as Sheena stammered, "N-No!"

Sheena glared at Colette, but she ignored it.

"What's the problem?" asked Clara, stepping forward.

"It's none of your business. Look, you just needed Boltzman's healing arts, right?" Sheena said, turning to the woman.

"Yes, but you'll need a healer.."

"Well I don't have one! I'm just going to get the book, alright?" she snapped, before pushing past the group and leaving.

The woman looked at them. "Are you really friends of Sheena's?" she asked.

"Sort of," Lloyd replied.

"What's the matter?" asked Colette.

The woman glanced around. "I don't want to talk about it here. Come with me to the inn," she murmured, walking off. The group followed her, walking into the wooden building.

"Noishe, wait out here. Howl if you see anyone suspicious," Lloyd murmured. Noishe barked, wagging his tail, then sat down to keep an eye out.

They were led upstairs to a bedroom, and stepped inside. Lying on the bed was an unconcious man, an Exsphere at his throat.

"His name is Pietro. I found him just outside of Hima. He escaped from the Ranch, apparently, but he's really ill. The only thing which I think could help is Boltzman's healing techniques found in the Tower of Mana, but apparently they're hard to get at."

"And so, Miss...what was your name?"

"Sophia."

"Miss Sophia, you asked Sheena to go find this book?"

"Mmm. I couldn't think of who else to turn to."

"Don't worry. We can go get the book, if you want? The Professor is a healer too, so she could probably use it!" Colette said brightly.

"Really? I'd be so grateful if you could.." Sophia murmured.

"If that is what the Chosen wishes," Kratos replied with closed eyes.

Sophia nodded. "Alright. You can stay here for free tonight," she offered.

"Oh, but we couldn't.." Colette began to protest.

"Please. I can't think of any other way to thank you," Sophia said.

"Just accept, Colette," Raine murmured.

Colette nodded, though she still looked a little troubled. "Alright. Thank you," she replied, smiling brightly, before the group turned and left the room.

* * *

_"Look Mummy! Dere's white stuff ou'side!"_

_She laughed happily, scooping her three year old son into her arms. "That's snow, sweetie," she explained._

_"Sno'?"_

_"That's right. When it's cold, it starts snowing."_

_"Oh. Den if it is weally cold, it sno's a lot?"_

_"Not really. If it's too cold, it can't snow. You get a different white stuff, called 'frost'."_

_The brown-haired boy frowned. "Dat's con-fu-sin'."_

_"I suppose it is, a little bit. Don't worry, you'll understand when you're older."_

_The door opened, a bit of snow whirling in as a tall figure entered, auburn hair covered in white flecks._

_"Daddy!" her son squealed, and she lowered him to the floor. He immediately ran over to her husband, and he smiled gently, sweeping the boy into the air._

_"Hello to you as well."_

_"Welcome home, honey. How was it?"_

_"Nothing too bad. It only took a single 'First Aid' to heal her."_

_"That's good, at least."_

_"Daddy, Daddy! It's sno'in'!"_

_"I noticed."_

_"Can we go play in it?"_

_"Only if your mother says so."_

_Both boys looked at her, wine red eyes glittering. One pair questioning, the other excited._

_"I don't see why not. Just make sure to dress warmly," she replied with a smile._

_"Yay! We're gonna play in da sno' daddy!"_

_"Alright. Go grab your coat and put your shoes on."_

_"'kay!"_

_She chuckled as he ran off, standing and crossing over to her lover._

_"You're a good father, Kratos."_

_"You can't be a bad mother either, Anna, he absolutely adores you," he pointed out, kissing her._

_She smiled, resting her head on his chest. "I hope this lasts, Kratos. I want our son to grow up happy."_

_"So do I," he murmured, kissing the top of her head and staring into space, eyes dark._

* * *

"Alright, so where is the Tower of Mana?" asked Genis as they sat around a table that morning, eating the simple breakfast Sophia had provided for them.

"It's at the top of the country," Colette replied thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I went there once," agreed Lloyd, eyes distant.

"Really? Then we definately won't get lost!" Colette giggled, ignoring the half-hearted glares from the other two females in the group.

"I also know my way there, so we should be quite safe. However, it is quite far away, and will take several days to get there."

"How long approximately?" asked Raine, frowning.

Kratos considered. "If we walk, it will take about a week, if not a little longer. That is if we do not rest in Luin on the way, which would be suggested as the journey will likely be arduous."

"That's pretty out of our way.." murmured Clara.

"They say the Tower of Mana has a rather extensive library, however. It might help us find some of the seals," Raine suggested.

"I think we should go. We promised that woman we would, and it may even turn out that it _is _a seal," Lloyd said.

"I agree with Lloyd," chirped Colette.

"You would.." muttered Genis, then shook his head. "Yeah, it'll probably be a good idea anyway."

"I assume you have no problems, Miss Sage?" Kratos asked. She shook her head, and he looked at Clara pointedly. "You have been outvoted, Miss Clara."

Clara grunted, not replying, and he shook his head before turning to the rest of the group.

"We should head out as soon as possible. The journey will take a while and we want to get there as quickly as we can."

The journey took a week and a half. This was mainly due to the fact that Colette and Genis had to rest a lot, as they couldn't constantly ride Noishe in danger of injuring him. And because Colette insisted on staying two days in Luin to talk to everyone who wished to greet her.

Eventually they moved off, heading towards the Tower of Mana. A few monsters popped up, but nothing they couldn't handle, and soon they had reached the tall structure.

"That's a pretty impressive looking tower," Genis said, eyebrow raised.

"It's WONDEROUS!" Raine cried, running up to it and hugging the walls, rubbing her cheek against the stone. "Feel how smooth the stone is, the building must have been crafted with much care, and the stones are barely worn down, and..."

"I'm surprised there aren't more people here," Clara said. She'd sulked for two days straight before finally getting bored and starting to enjoy herself again.

Lloyd frowned. "Yeah..There were quite a few people last time I came," he agreed.

Colette walked up to the door, pulling on the handle. "Oh! It's locked," she said, sounding dissapointed.

"Really?" Genis asked, also tugging on it. "Oh, I guess it is."

"Who would be most likely to have the key?" asked Kratos.

Colette considered. "I think Pastor Picarring is the one in charge of the Tower of Mana," she replied, smiling.

"And does he live anywhere close by?" asked Kratos.

"In Luin," Colette replied.

"Right back where we came from.." sighed Lloyd, the group turning to walk away.

"Ah...Sis, we're leaving!" Genis called to Raine, who was still fawning over the building.

"..imbued with some magic to help support the structure..."

Genis sighed. "Okay, we'll see you in Luin!" he called again, then followed them as they walked off.

"Do you think she'll notice we've left?" Colette whispered.

"Who knows," Lloyd replied, glancing back at her.

"Come along, let's leave the child to play with her toy.." Clara muttered, ushering them on as Kratos rolled his eyes and followed.

* * *

**A/N: I'm actually really surprised that I've managed to write this much! Usually I get bored before now...**

**Anyway guys, I've managed to get myself completely addicted to Abyss and Vesperia :S Luckily, I wrote about another 11-15 chapters, so if I do weekly updates we should be happy for another solid three months, and by that point I should be over Vesperia and continuing with Symphonia!**

**Review?**


	13. Chapter 13 - Shopping

Colette skipped up to the 'church', entering the building with a happy wave.

"Hello!" she greeted the man standing at the altar.

"Good evening Chosen. Is there something you needed?" he asked, smiling back at her.

"Yes! I was wondering if you had the key to the Tower of Mana?" she asked, head tilting slightly.

"No I don't, Paster Picarring has it."

"Oh. Is Pastor Picarring here?"

The man frowned. "I'm sorry Chosen, he left on a pilgrimage not long ago. He said he was heading for Asgard, if that's any help?" he offered.

"That's a lot of help, thank you!" she replied, smiling brightly then skipping out, offering a quick prayer to the altar before leaving.

Heading down to the waiting group, she smiled. "He's gone to Asgard!" she announced chirpily.

Everyone groaned. "_More_ walking?" whined Genis.

"You shouldn't whinge. This will make you stronger," Raine reprimanded.

"Yeah yeah, whatever.." he sighed.

"I'm sure it'll be alright, Genis! We'll get to see more of the scenery, at least!" Colette said happily.

"How you can stay so positive is beyond me, Colette," Genis muttered.

"Should we get going then?" asked Kratos, turning to the rest of the group. They began to nod, when Clara suddenly stopped.

"Wait! Luin has a pretty good market, right?" she said, grinning. The others looked confused, before Raine and Colette suddenly gasped in understanding.

"That's a great idea, Miss Clara!" Colette gushed.

"Should we come along with you?" asked Raine.

"No, that's okay. I'll drag Lloyd and Kratos with me," Clara replied with a giggle.

"Huh? What? What's going on?" asked Lloyd, confused. Kratos and Genis seemed similarly confused, glancing between each other.

"Alright. What are you guys going to do?" asked Clara.

"We'll research more about Asgard and see if we can get some information about the remaining seals," Raine replied, Colette nodding.

"Okay. We'll be a few hours probably, but we should be back before evening."

"Have a good time!" Colette chirped, smiling brightly. Clara grinned then turned, grabbing Kratos and Lloyd by their wrists then dragging them off before they could protest.

"Huh? Wha..Hey, wait! Where are we going?" demanded Lloyd, finally getting his brain to work and jogging to catch up with her so that she wasn't dragging him.

"To the market," Clara replied.

"And why, pray tell, do I have to accompany the two of you?" asked Kratos, eyebrow raised.

"Because...you're too grumpy. And you don't socialise enough. And I'll need someone to carry the bags."

"Why not get Lloyd to carry them then?" asked Kratos eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, it seems..Hey!" Kratos allowed himself a small smirk at the boy, who rolled his eyes before turning to Clara. "Why are we even going to the market? We have plenty of supplies, don't we?"

"We're not going for supplies," Clara replied.

"Then why are we going?"

Clara sighed, giving him a flat stare. "Well, in case you hadn't noticed, your clothes are a little worse for wear," she stated. Lloyd looked confused, glancing down at his clothes.

"Well, sure, they're a little messed up, but what has that got to do with... Hey! We're going shopping for _clothes?!_"

"Yes."

Kratos grunted. "I find this to be an extremely arduous task...why must you drag me along for your little expedition?"

"I've already told you," Clara sighed.

"Why can't I pick out my own clothes?" demanded Lloyd.

"You can. We're just going along to make sure you pick out good ones."

"My job is to guard the Chosen. I cannot do that if I am _shopping_."

"Get that stick out of your butt."

"Can't I pick out my clothes when I want to? They're fine, honestly!"

"No."

"I believe it would be a wiser course of action to return to the inn, we are behind as it is and it would be best if.."

Clara stopped abruptly, turning to give the two boys a death glare. "We are going shopping. For clothes. End. Of," she snarled.

Lloyd gulped and Kratos coughed, avoiding her gaze.

"As you wish."

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

"How about this one?"

"No."

"This?"

"Definately not."

"Come on, you've got to admit this is cute."

Lloyd gave a half-grunt, half-sigh. "Clara, just let me pick my own clothes!" he muttered.

"This one?"

"Ugh!" He face-walled, wishing the ground could just swallow him up.

"Miss Clara, I believe Lloyd wishes to choose his own clothes," Kratos said mildly from a little behind him.

"But.."

"Look, you can watch, okay? Just let me choose them!" Lloyd sighed.

Clara looked put out. "Fine," she muttered, putting the various 'cute' clothes back where she had found them. Lloyd perked up and quickly scampered off to a different part of the stall, looking through the clothes. Clara and Kratos drifted over, watching him dig through the piles.

"Well, he's certainly going at it," Clara noted.

"It is more likely that he wishes to get this over with as soon as possible," Kratos mused.

"Oh shut up," Clara muttered, playfully punching him on the arm. Obviously, equipped with an Exsphere, her punch was harder than most. Luckily, Kratos was also equipped with one, so it barely bruised him.

Ten minutes later Clara sighed, tugging at the bandana around her neck. "It's too warm for this thing," she muttered.

"Then take it off," Kratos replied.

"But then everyone will...see it.." she murmured, touching the spot where her Exsphere was hidden.

"Yet I show mine, and no one seems to notice. I believe it would be fine, Miss Clara."

Clara still looked uncomfortable with the idea, and Kratos shrugged. "Of course, it is up to you, and no one is forcing you to show it."

"Show what?" asked a voice behind them and Clara jumped, turning. Lloyd stood there, looking confused. "What are you guys whispering about?" he asked.

Clara didn't reply, staring at his outfit. "That's what you chose?" she asked in surprise.

Lloyd fingered the material hesitantly. "Well..it was just really comfortable. So I figured it'd be okay...If you think I should get something else, then I guess I can..."

Kratos regarded the boy, gazing at his new outfit. It consisted of a black short sleeved top, with a high-necked sleeveless black jacket and red zipper over it. His trousers were also black, with red straps around it. His swords were strapped at his sides, and he wore black boots with red soles.

"...It looks good on you," he said finally.

Clara fussed over it, adjusting little things and acting like a mother hen. "I'm not sure it's very suitable for the colder weather.." she murmured, her dream from a few weeks ago coming back to her.

Lloyd sighed. "How about I get a long sleeved shirt too, would that be okay?"

Clara didn't look convinced. "Maybe a long sleeved jacket instead.."

"They don't sell those here."

Clara worried a moment more, then sighed. "Alright, go get a long sleeved shirt. I suppose it's better than nothing," she murmured. Lloyd nodded, smiling at her, then went back to find a suitable shirt.

"You should not worry so much, Miss Clara. He knows his limits better than we do, and he has lived under worse conditions," Kratos said.

"Yeah, I know...I can't help it, he's just so..." She trailed off, not sure what it was. What was he to her? Before she could ponder the question any further, Lloyd jogged back over, now carrying a bag with a shirt in it.

"Okay, I got one. What are we doing now?" he asked. Clara couldn't help but marvel at how much more relaxed he was around them now. A few weeks with people could apparently do that to you.

She smiled, relaxing as well. "I just need to pick up a few things for Colette and the others, and then we can get going. Unless there's anything you need, Kratos?" she asked, turning to him.

"No, I believe I have everything I need," Kratos replied

"Alright, it's only over here," Clara said, leading the way through the crowds. The two boys followed her, easily navigating the mass of people.

As they stood at the stall, Clara looking for the things she needed and Lloyd just browsing the wares, Kratos glanced around. He wasn't fond of large crowds, but it seemed easier with Lloyd and Clara around.

"Hey, look at this one!" Lloyd said, showing them a necklace with a small decorative skull on it.

"Mmm...It's a bit expensive Lloyd," Clara said with a frown.

Lloyd shrugged, going back to put it back. The woman behind the counter smiled.

"You have a very nice son there," she said.

"Son?" Clara asked, while Kratos refrained from jumping.

The woman frowned. "Oh, I'm sorry. Are you not together?" she asked, motioning between Clara and Kratos.

"Oh, um, we're travelling companions," Clara explained, flushing.

"Oh. Sorry, I just assumed.."

"It's fine. Miss Clara, are we done here or not?" Kratos asked.

"Hold on. Can I have that one and that one please?" she asked, pointing to the requested items. The woman quickly got them, bringing them back and placing them in a small bag.

"Here you are. Fifteen Gald, please," she said. Clara passed over the money and took the bag, looking over at Lloyd.

"Lloyd! We're leaving!" she called, and the boy looked up from whatever he was scrutinizing.

"Coming," he replied, walking over to them and following them away.

The woman behind the counter sighed, expression thoughtful. "But he looked so much like them.." she murmured.

* * *

**A/N: My first ever proper filler chapter, you guys! *sniffs* I feel so proud.**

**So yeah, this is basically a chappy to explore Lloyd, Kratos and Clara's growing relationship. It's mainly just so I have some ground for cute scenes though XD**

**I figured I'd post this today instead of tomorrow or Sunday, since I don't think I'll be able to get on this weekend.**

**(And Easter this Sunday! CHOCOLATE!)**

**Review?**


	14. Chapter 14 - The Slave Driver

**A/N: Okay guys, I'll be honest, I'm worried I haven't got the chapters I thought I did...I mean, I'm still good for another two months, but...**

**Have some Kratos past!**

* * *

The group soon started of for Asgard, though Kratos grumbled about how it was taking far too long.

"Oh stop being such a mardy butt. Would you prefer we pushed them to exhaustion?" sighed Clara one evening when they settled down to camp with Kratos muttering about how they hadn't gone far enough.

"Going at even a slightly faster speed would get us further, Miss Clara. It would not exhaust them," Kratos growled. Across the camp, Genis and Raine sat down, leaning heavily against the trees. They were slightly out of breath and looked tired. Colette also looked a little tired, and she perched on a rock, running a hand through her hair.

Clara watched them, a little worried; they weren't used to something like this apparently. She shouldn't be either, though, and yet she was easily keeping up. Glancing over at Lloyd, he seemed as active as he had that morning, playing with Noishe and laughing as the dog-like Protozoan leapt at him, barking.

Kratos followed her gaze, watching the boy carefully.

"He's more active than Miss Sage, apparently," he murmured.

Clara frowned. "No...I'm not sure. It doesn't seem that way."

"What do you mean?"

"Well..He's obviously not as wiped out as everyone else, but surely he should be a little more...tired. He's got more energy than Colette, and she's part angel."

Kratos considered, looking at him. Lloyd seemed to sense their gazes, looking up and meeting their eyes with his own wine-red ones. Asking a silent question with his eyes, he tilted his head slightly.

Clara shook her head, turning away, and Lloyd shrugged before going back to attempting to wrestle Noishe.

"We should get to sleep. You'll probably want to leave early," Clara said, a slight tone of disgust creeping into her voice.

Kratos glanced at her, then looked away, eyes closed. "...I suppose it isn't too urgent," he murmured, and Clara looked at him in disbelief. Finally she relaxed, smiling.

"Heh..Maybe you aren't so bad after all," she murmured before moving off, settling down with everyone else and leaving Kratos standing wide eyed.

* * *

_"You're worse than a slave driver, Kratos! We're far enough away, can't we slow down a bit!?" she shouted at him._

_He merely turned away, eyes closed. "There is no telling how far they will chase us. I wish to get as far away as possible."_

_"I can't keep going like this, Kratos!" she snapped, before pushing past him, seething._

_He sighed, mentally berating himself for lack of consideration._

_A few days later, the sun was beginning to rise. He rose from where he had been sitting, stretching briefly before crossing over to wake her. Then he paused._

_She looked exhausted. Dark circles were under her eyes, and she slept deeply, despite the sun streaming onto her face. Gazing at her, seeing the tiredness that was painfully obvious even in sleep, he sighed._

_"I suppose we can wait a little while," he murmured, sitting beside her so that the sun no longer hit her face._

_A few hours later she gave a half-mumble, yawning and flickering her eyes open. Sitting up, she stretched, then sighed._

_"Man...What time is it?" she murmured, looking around blearily._

_"Nearing noon. You have slept most of the day," he said from behind her, and she jumped before turning._

_"Kratos? Wha..Why did you let me sleep for so long?"_

_"You needed rest," he replied, turning away._

_She stared at him a moment longer, then smiled. "Huh. Maybe you aren't so bad after all," she giggled._

_A few weeks later, the two were married._

* * *

"Wow, Kratos actually sleeps?"

"Who'd have thought it?"

"I've never seen Kratos sleep. Ever."

"Do you think we should poke him?"

"Genis!"

"What? It was just a suggestion..."

He sighed, sitting up and causing several people to gasp. He heard a couple of thumps and rubbed his head. Opening his eyes, he saw that the ones who had hit the floor were Colette and Genis, who both looked a bit sheepish.

"I assume we are all ready to leave now?" he said, unimpressed.

"Yeah, just waiting on you," Clara teased from where she was finishing with the packs.

Kratos stood up, brushing past the others and ignoring their stares.

"Good. I assume by your gawking that you are ready as well?" he asked, looking at the others. They jumped then quickly gathered their things, avoiding looking at him.

Kratos grunted, then looked around. "And where is Lloyd?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, he went ahead to check out the area. I think he got bored."

As if on cue, Noishe suddenly pulling up into the area, causing dust to form a cloud around him. Coughing and waving the dust away, Lloyd jumped off his back, looking around.

"Oh hey, are we ready to go now?" he asked, looking around.

"Yep!" Colette giggled.

"Awesome. And are you guys wanting to ride Noishe or...?"

"Sure!" Genis grinned, running up to the large protozoan. Noishe barked, lowering himself so that Genis could clamber onto his back, grabbing at his fur. He wobbled a bit as Noishe stood, but quickly righted himself, grinning. Colette crossed over, using her wings to flutter into the air and perch on Noishe's back.

"Just tell us if we get too heavy for you, Noishe," Colette said with a smile, and Noishe barked, tail wagging.

"Let's get going then," Raine said as she pulled her bag onto her back.

"Indeed," Kratos murmured, and the group started out, heading towards Asgard with Lloyd at the front again.

* * *

**A/N: It's a bit short, but I had to cut off there because the next bit is Asgard, and I don't want that being all jumpy. Sorry :(**

**Review?**


	15. Chapter 15 - The City of Ruins

**A/N: Disclaimer!: I do not own Tales of Symphonia. It is the property of Bandai Namco or Namco Bandai or something like that -_-**

* * *

"Welcome to the City of Ruins, Asgard!" Lloyd said with a flourish as they entered the large settlement.

"Why is it called the city of ruins?" asked Colette, confused.

"Because of the large ruins at the top of the hill. There are also caves that have been excavated and are a popular tourist attraction, though when I came last they were only just opening," Lloyd explained.

"Ruins?" Raine said, a spark in her eyes.

The group sighed, and Clara laid a hand on Raine's shoulder. "Later, Raine. Later."

Colette skipped up the path, looking around in excitement. "Hey, Colette, wait up!" Genis called, running after her. While Clara was distracted by the dissapearing kids, Raine slipped out her hold and dissapeared up the stairs to the ruins.

"Goddess...We're going to need leashes!" Clara cried, throwing her hands in the air.

Lloyd walked ahead and Clara groaned. "Not you too, Lloyd.." she muttered, following him and Kratos joining her.

"Excuse me sir, do you know where Pastor Picarring is?" he asked the man dressed in priests clothes.

"Paster Picarring? He said he was going on a pilgrimage to the Balacruf Mausoleum."

Lloyd sighed. "Thanks anyway," he said, walking back to Clara and Kratos.

"So? Where is he?" asked Clara.

"At the Balacruf Mausoleum.." Lloyd muttered.

"This man is certainly an irritating person," Kratos grunted.

"Let's go round everyone up.." sighed Clara, moving off.

Heading up the stairs, they found themselves standing a large slab of stone with pillars at each corner. Apparently this was the 'ruin'.

Raine was standing at the front, talking to Colette and Genis who were both looking at the ruins in interest.

"...When the mana infused in the stone evaporates, it emits a unique aroma..."

"Not again..." sighed Lloyd as they joined them.

"Ah, Clara, Mr Kratos! Look, Professor knows so much about the ruins!" Colette chirped when she spotted them.

Kratos looked away, staring out over the distance. Colette looked disheartened, then quickly her smile reappeared as she turned to Clara.

"What do you think, Clara?" she asked.

"It's...very interesting?" Clara offered, and Colette smiled widely.

"Listen!" she called, pulling Clara over to listen to Raine's lecture.

Lloyd backed away, glad he had gotten out of it, and walked round the edge of the ruin, gazing at the structure in interest. He'd learnt about it's history when he had last come, though his mentor had said that it wasn't the complete truth. Still, he'd never elaborated, and Lloyd never asked.

Now he probably wouldn't get to.

Hearing a whine behind him, he turned. Noishe nuzzled his cheek, licking it.

"Whine."

"I know, Noshy. Sorry," Lloyd murmured, pressing his cheek against the soft fur. Noishe happily returned the gesture. Suddenly Lloyd picked up a voice that wasn't Raine's, and turned, confused. Walking further down the path, Noishe followed silently behind, eyes alert for danger.

Reaching the edge of the ruins, he looked round the corner and blinked as he saw two other people. One was a human with black hair, the other a half-elf with red hair.

"This is the 'breaker', Linar! I told you I'd have a solution!" the half-elf was saying proudly.

"I don't know, Harley...This is a sacred thing for Asgard..It's one of the only remnants of the Balacruf Dynasty..." the boy, Linar, replied.

"But if we don't do something, Aisha will be sacrificed to that Wind Spirit! If we destroy the ruin, then she'll be fine!"

"What are you two doing?"

The two boys jumped, turning and looking at Lloyd. They looked a little panicked, backing away and gazing up at the sky as he walked over to them.

"W-Who are you?" demanded Harley.

"W-We weren't doing anything! We weren't going to destroy the ruin or anything!" Linar cried. Harley shot him a dirty look while Lloyd raised an eyebrow.

Hearing footsteps, he looked up as Raine looked down.

"What did you say?" she asked, a dangerous glint in her eyes.

The two boys panicked, backing away slightly.

"Raine, these guys said they wanted to destroy the ruin," Lloyd explained. Harley turned his glare on Lloyd, but the black and red clad boy paid no attention.

Lloyd stepped back as Raine leapt down, looking at them. "And you call yourselves human beings?!" she cried indignantly, lashing out to kick them both to the floor. They lay there for a moment, coughing, before standing up slowly and clutching their stomachs.

"I'm not even human. I am a half elf," snarled Harley.

Raine stepped forward, towering over to intimidate him.

"What has that got to do with anything?" she asked, eyes glittering dangerously.

Harley gulped, backing away slightly, and Raine humphed before going back to where she had been standing before.

"Do you even understand the importance of this ruin?" she snapped, casting her arm back to motion to it and hitting the switch at the same time.

"Uh-oh..." the three boys murmured together.

"Um...Raine?" Lloyd asked hesitantly.

"What? I'm busy Lloyd," she snapped.

"No, um, the switch..."

"What about it!?"

"Y-You switched it on..."

Raine blinked, then looked down. She gazed at the ever decreasing numbers on its front, then gasped.

"What? How do you switch it off?!" she demanded.

"You can't, stupid woman," Harley snapped, and she kicked him.

"I'm not the imbecile who made a _bomb!_" she snarled, then went back to looking at it with a worried expression. "Um...I suppose this could go here...or maybe this one..."

Lloyd sighed. "I'll disarm it. Step back please, Raine," he said, stepping forward. She stood up, backing away as he knelt infront of it, taking in how it was built and what he would need to change to disarm it.

"Alright, let's start with this," he murmured, grabbing a wire and snapping it in half, barely flinching as the sparks struck his bare hands. Moving onto the next one, he quickly and efficiently stopped the bomb, finally sitting back on his heels.

"There we go," he said with a grin, looking up at Raine. She nodded, but eyed his hands worriedly.

"Hey, you're pretty impressive to be able to stop the uncontrollable 'breaker'," Harley said, eyebrow raised.

Lloyd gave a grunt of annoyance. "Don't go around building things you can't stop," he snapped.

Raine nodded slowly, casting her gaze to the ruin. "The ruin seems to be unharmed, at least," she said, though her eyes flickered back to his hands.

"Professor? Lloyd?" They looked up as the others came round the corner, looking confused.

Clara saw Lloyd's hands and gasped. "Lloyd! What happened?!" she demanded, hurrying over to his side and kneeling down, grasping his wrists and lifting his hands to see them easier.

"Oh, um, I had to use my hands to snap some circuits. Guess I didn't realise I'd hurt myself," he replied, chuckling uneasily. The others crowded round, gazing at them.

"That looks like it hurts," Genis winced.

Clara glanced around. "Kratos, heal them," she snapped at the red-haired mercenary. Kratos glanced at her then nodded, chanting for a moment.

"First Aid," he said, gently touching Lloyd's hands. They healed, the skin knitting itself back together, and Clara relaxed.

"There we go...Does it hurt at all?" she asked as she checked his hands over.

"No, they're fine," Lloyd replied, blushing at the attention he was getting.

Clara nodded, standing up and pulling him up with her.

"What happened?" asked Colette looking at the bomb in confusion.

"These ruffians were trying to blow up the stage," Raine snapped, turning to the two boys. They had the decency to look ashamed.

"Sorry...but Harley only did it because they're going to sacrifice my sister!" Linar defended.

"Yeah! I mean, come on dude, how would you feel if your mum was the one being sacrificed?" Harley asked Lloyd, motioning to Clara.

"Huh? My...mum?"

"Well, yeah, ain't she your mum?" asked Harley, confused as he looked from Clara to Lloyd and back.

"No, we're just travelling companions," Clara replied calmly.

"Really? You three look a lot like each other though," Linar pointed out, looking at Kratos, Clara and Lloyd.

"I assure you, we are of no relation," Kratos replied stiffly, though his eyes were uneasy. Raine noted there wasn't the usual immediate agreeal from Clara and Lloyd.

"..Feels like we are sometimes.." Clara murmured quietly, too quiet for anyone except those with angelic hearing to pick up. Kratos and Lloyd stiffened, and Raine's brow furrowed. Something was going on, and she wasn't sure what.

Someone shouting, "Hey! Trespassing is forbidden!" snapped them out of their thoughts.

"Damn, it's the Mayor! Look, see you guys later, but we gotta scram," Harley said, grabbing Linar's hand and pulling him after him as they hurried down the slope. The others watched them go, then glanced at each other.

"I think we should leave," Genis suggested, and there was a chorus of agreeal before they hurried back to the village.

* * *

**A/N: Le gasp! More 'Lloyd looks like Clara and Kratos'! What could this mean?!**

**Review?**


	16. Chapter 16 - The Dancer

"What should we do now?" asked Clara once they had regrouped at the foot of the stairs.

"That Harley kid seemed to know what was going on. Maybe we should go find him," Lloyd suggested.

"If we do find him, there is also the chance that we may be able to find out the location of the next seal if this place is not it," Kratos added.

"Let's go find those hooligans then," Raine growled, and they started off.

Talking to a few villagers, they soon found out the location of Harley and Linar's house. As they approached the building, Raine began to roll up her sleeve, looking ready to murder. Genis sighed and gently stopped her, keeping a firm grip on her sleeve.

Colette knocked on the door before stepping back, smiling pleasantly. It was opened by a pretty black-haired girl, who smiled as she saw the cheerful blonde on her doorstep.

"Good afternoon. How can I help you?" she asked.

"Are you Miss Aisha?" asked Colette politely.

"I am," Aisha replied.

"Hey, is your brother and that half-elf with you?" asked Lloyd.

Aisha glanced at him, then frowned. "Have they done something again?" she asked, and sighed as they nodded. "Those boys...Come in, come in," she ushered, opening the door wider and allowing them in.

They gathered round in the main room, watching as Aisha went upstairs then returned with the two boys from earlier.

"Hey! You're those tourists from earlier!" Harley cried, pointing at them as he reached the bottom.

"We're not _tourists,_" snapped Raine.

"Miss Sage, please refrain from raising your voice too much.." Kratos muttered, rubbing his ear.

Raine glared at him, then turned back.

"I'm a _scholar_," she finished, her voice a little quieter than before.

Harley shrugged. "Whatever. Get out!"

"Harley, that's enough. This is my house," Aisha reprimanded, and he drew back, looking a little ashamed. She turned to the group, smiling. "From what I've heard, you were the ones who stopped Harley and my brother. Thank you."

"I'm not sure you could exactly call it 'stopped'..." Clara murmured.

"They got in our way," Harley grumbled.

"Whatever you call it. The point is, the people of this town would be ones who would suffer if that ruin was destroyed."

"But if things keep going like this, you're going to be sacrificed!" Harley cried.

"Why are you being sacrificed?" asked Lloyd, confused.

"It's an old ritual to honour the Summon Spirit of Wind. Aisha was picked for it this year," Linar explained. "Usually, the ritual only consists of dancing on the stone platform, but now..."

"Some idiot started messing around with the dais as part of his 'research' and opened the seal. Because of that, the stupid monster living in it woke up and it wants a sacrifice," Harley snapped.

"Seal?" Genis asked.

"Do you mean..." Raine murmured.

"Seal? As in, the seal we're looking for?" asked Colette, confused.

"If you are researching about the Balacruf Dynasty, then you probably know about the altar erected in praise of the Summon Spirit of Wind. It turns out the seal really existed," Linar said.

"Are you saying that the Balacruf Pillar hieroglyphics aren't just a myth?!" Raine cried.

"This doesn't sound like what we're looking for..." Clara sighed quietly to the others.

"We should still help out though," Lloyd said.

"It's not as if it's completely out of our way," agreed Kratos.

Linar, unaware of their conversation, continued talking with Raine.

"Yes! At the back of the platform is a small indentation, and-"

"That's enough!" snapped Harley, cutting Linar off. Aisha was about to reprimand him, but he continued on. "Aisha is about to be sacrificed to the Summon Spirit tonight! So get out of here!" he snarled.

The group drew back, and Raine nodded.

"Of course," she replied, leading the group out of the house. They gathered outside, considering what they knew.

"Should we really be wasting our time on something that doesn't even concern us?" asked Genis, frowning.

"I want to help them," Colette said, unusually serious. The others looked at her, then Clara nodded.

"I suppose we should. Now that we know what's happened..."

Raine nodded slowly. "Let's go see that Mayor person. We'll try talking to him."

* * *

"No one is allowed to go up to the seal yet. Only the Summon Spirit dancer is allowed up there," the aged old man said.

The group looked at each other, a little crestfallen. They'd hoped that telling him that Colette was the Chosen would get them up there...

"Then I'll be the dancer," Raine said.

Everyone stared at her, a little shocked.

"Sis!" Genis cried.

"Raine, you don't need to do this.." Clara murmured.

"This could be the next seal we're looking for. If we meet the Summon Spirit, we'll be able to tell," Raine explained, expression set. It was obvious that nothing was changing her mind. Then she shrugged. "The sacrifice that the Summon Spirit is looking for could even be the Chosen."

"Then let me go instead," Colette offered, looking worried.

"No. It's too dangerous to allow you to be the sacrifice, Colette. We don't want you to get hurt," Raine replied immediately.

"Right...sorry."

Turning to the Mayor, Raine gazed at him with imploring eyes. "Please, Mayor."

The old man gazed at her, then sighed, grumbling. "Do what you will. I won't be responsible if it costs you your life."

* * *

A while later, when Aisha came along to do her dance, she was shocked to find Raine and the others waiting there.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, confused.

"I'm taking your place as the dancer," Raine replied firmly. Aisha blinked, glancing at the Mayor who shrugged, then looked back at Raine.

"I-I..."

"Can we go somewhere more private? And I'll need to change as well," Raine said briskly, walking away with the others following.

They went to Aisha's house, heading up to her room.

"It's not right for you to take my place.." she said, looking concerned.

"There's no need for you to worry," Raine soothed.

"Sis, are you sure you'll be alright?" asked Genis, looking a little frightened at the idea that his older sister and only family might be going to her potential death.

"I'll be fine, Genis. Now, it's time I changed clothes," she said, taking the clothes from Aisha and heading into the bathroom to change.

* * *

**A/N: See, I didn't even ****_want _****to cut off here, but if I go any further we'll have a ridiculously long chapter with a boss fight in it.**

**(It's not much of a boss fight, actually. At least, I don't think it is. I haven't read it in a while - ironic, considering it's ****_my _****story...)**

**Review?**


	17. Chapter 17 - The Windmaster

**A/N: Windmaster Boss Battle! YAY!**

**Though it might be rubbish. Let's find out!**

* * *

A few minutes later, the group along with a few villagers stood at the ruins, watching as Raine leapt onto the cool stone. She was now dressed in a ceremonial orange and white outfit. Bowing briefly on the altar, she stood, picking up the staff with her.

She began to dance around the circle inscribed in the stone, placing the end of her staff on the floor as she got to all four smaller circles. Each time her staff hit the ground, a little mana flowed out into the air, glittering before dissapearing.

Finally she returned to the centre, placing the staff on the floor and kneeling, head bowed. Immediately the circle lit up, glowing brightly. She stood up, backing away slightly as the light shot up and formed a floating figure with a curved blade as the bottom half of the body.

_"I have come for the girl," _it hissed.

Colette blinked, then stared, eyes wide with panic. "It's not...No, Professor! That's an evil creature! It's not the guardian of the seal!" she cried.

Raine turned slightly at Colette's cry, confused, then the monster lunged for her, snarling. There was the sound of steel on steel and she looked back in surprise, seeing Lloyd standing infront of her. His swords were drawn, blocking the monster.

"Lloyd!" called Clara as she, Kratos and Genis leapt onto the stage. Noishe picked Colette up onto his back then leapt up as well, growling at the monster.

"What is this thing!?" grunted Lloyd, straining against the effort of holding the monster back.

_"Give her to me!" _it snarled, lashing out and scratching Lloyd's arm deeply. He jumped back, nursing his injured arm, then leapt forward again as the monster lunged for Raine again.

"Miss Sage! Please move out of the way!" ordered Kratos. Raine nodded slowly, backing away, then felt a tug on the back of her shirt. She was lifted into the air and placed on a furry back. Noishe gave a bark to Lloyd before jumping away, beginning to race around the edge of the battlefield.

"Good boy, Noishe!" Lloyd called, jumping back before he could be attacked again.

"This is the Windmaster, an evil creature sealed away by Cleo III and the Summon Spirit of Wind," Kratos said as he jumped forward to slash at the monster.

"Why does everyone think it's the - Light Spear! - Summon Spirit then?" asked Clara, also attacking.

"Probably the legends got mixed up. It happens sometimes. Lightning Blade!"

"Thunder Blade!" called Genis, lightening shooting out and hitting the Windmaster. As he hesitated, electricity fizzing around him, Clara, Kratos and Lloyd leapt in, attacking him.

"Heavy Tiger Blade!"

"Demon Spear!"

"Hell Pyre!"

"Supersonic Thrust!"

"Light Spear!"

"Lightning Blade!"

Windmaster roared, raising himself up and sending out sharp gusts of wind to slash at the three people attacking him.

"Guardian!" Kratos cried, a blue shield coming up around the three of them. The wind shot around them, battering the shield. Eventually it shattered, but by then the wind had finished, and they went back to attacking.

"Ring Whirlwind!"

"Acuteness!"

Two chakrams shot out, cutting Windmaster and causing him to falter. A light appeared around everyone's weapons, fading slightly but still shimmering as they moved.

"Volt Arrow!"

A net-like web of electricity appeared, stunning him with sharp and painful looking shocks.

As the web dissapeared, the three leapt back in, slashing. Clara spun her scythe around, slashing him continuously as she spun again and again. Kratos slashed, causing several deep and painful looking cuts. Lloyd danced around Windmaster, causing several cuts that, though not causing much damage alone, were draining his energy and power.

He roared, readying an attack. Kratos and Clara leapt back, but Lloyd knew he could get at least one more attack in before jumping back...

As he brought his swords round to attack, his arm suddenly seemed to flare with pain, and he gasped. He faltered, then tried to continue, but that one second of hesitation cost him. Windmaster turned, raising his claws, ready to pierce his body and kill him. His eyes widened in panic, knowing he couldn't get out of the way in time.

Just as the claws were about to hit him, Windmaster found a blade sticking through his body and the bottom half of his body severed off. Stunned for a moment, he gave a gutteral scream of pain and anger, then vanished.

Kratos and Clara were still standing where they had attacked Windmaster. For a moment everyone was frozen, the three fighters panting heavily.

Finally Kratos sheathed his sword, brushing his hair back. Crossing over to Lloyd, he reached down and touched the boy's arm. "First Aid," he murmured, and the cut healed slightly. Lloyd rubbed his arm, looking ashamed.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"What for?" asked Kratos, confused.

"For messing up like that...I should have been more careful."

"Don't blame yourself, Lloyd. Everyone messes up sometimes," Clara soothed.

Lloyd didn't reply, resolutely staring at the floor. Noishe padded over, Raine and Colette slipping off his back, and he whined, nudging Lloyd. Lloyd's gaze flickered to him and he tilted his head, bright eyes looking worried.

"Whine?"

Lloyd gave the faintest of smiles. Noishe always knew what he wanted. Maybe that's why they were so close.

"I'll be back in a bit," he said to the others then vaulted lightly onto Noishe's back. Noishe barked at Kratos and Anna, then leapt, soaring over the crowds' heads and landing softly on the floor before jumping again, taking the stairs at groups at a time. He was gone within moments, leaving everyone else staring after him with stunned expressions.

* * *

Noishe loped easily across the countryside, his gaint measured and even. Sitting on his back, Lloyd barely held onto his fur, staring up at the cloud-free sky with a wistful look on his expression.

It was only at times like this that he felt completely free. Racing across the grounds with Noishe, the wind in his hair and with nothing to stop him, nothing to hold him back. These moments had been rare recently, but he revelled in this freedom, knowing it could be a while before he got this chance again.

Noishe slowed and Lloyd blinked, looking around. They had arrived at a large lake, and came to a halt, Lloyd leaping off Noishe's back.

"What's up boy? Are you tired?" asked Lloyd. Noishe gave a half-hearted bark, his tongue lolling out as he panted heavily. "Sorry Noshy. I didn't mean to push you so hard.." Lloyd apologised, looking back.

"Bark!" Noishe said, looking irritated.

Lloyd nodded. "Right. I know, how about we play in the water for a bit?" he suggested, grinning at Noishe's delighted expression.

"Bark bark howl!"

"Alright alright. Let me get unchanged," Lloyd laughed, crossing over to a clump of trees and stripping down to his pants. He was glad he'd brought his pack along, he didn't really want to spend the rest of the day in wet boxers.

Lloyd came out from the trees, running into the water and laughing at how cold it was.

"Come on Noishe! The water's great!" he teased. Noishe growled then backed up, before running at the water and leaping into the air.

"Woah!" Lloyd yelled, covering his head as Noishe landed in the water heavily, splashing water everywhere and soaking Lloyd.

"Bark!" laughed Noishe, shaking his head to get the water out of his eyes.

"Noishe! You little..." Lloyd cried, leaping at him and pushing them both under the water. Noishe got to the surface, Lloyd following a moment later, and splashed his friend with water. Lloyd laughed, splashing Noishe back, and the two continued like that for a while, happily playing as the sun crossed the sky.

Finally they came to a halt, Lloyd treading water as he gazed at the water sightlessly. He felt Noishe nudge him on the back and whine.

"What's the matter?" asked Lloyd, turning slightly and catching sight of the a glint of gold in the water. He stopped, gazing at the reflection of his back, eyes drawn to the dark blue stone that was embedded at the point between his shoulder blades. A gold design came from it, spiralling out and down, looking like two drooping wings.

He wasn't sure what it was. His mentor had seen the stone one evening and placed the gold stuff around it. Since then, the gold stuff had grown, though it had slowed recently. He'd seen people wearing stones similar to this and calling them 'Exspheres', but his looked different, more like a diamond than a circle.

Noishe whined again, nosing the gem gently.

"I'm okay, Noishe. I promise," Lloyd murmured, drawing his gaze away from his back.

Noishe snorted then swam for the edge, climbing out and shaking himself to try and get some of the water out. Lloyd laughed then also swam for the edge, grabbing a spare shirt from his pack and drying himself off with it. Quickly changing, he came back out wearing his clothes again, and crossed over to Noishe.

"We should probably get back to the others, huh? Whereabouts are we, anyway?"

"Bark!"

Noishe pulled the map Raine had given him from his pack, rolling it out and gazing at it. Then he placed a paw down at the spot they were at.

"Okay, that's not too far away. We can probably get there tonight if we walk it."

"Whine?"

"You're soaked, Noshy. I don't really want to be any wetter."

Noishe somehow managed to roll his eyes and started moving off, Lloyd packing the map away before following after him.

* * *

**A/N: Huh. That was longer than I thought it would be, but waaay shorter than Ktugach :/**

**And have some more Lloyd angst! I don't know why I have this obsession with Lloyd swimming, but whatever. Maybe my brain is trying to tell me something ¬_¬**

**Review?**


	18. Chapter 18 - The Summon Spirit of Wind

**A/N: Here! Have some more Lloyd past! *chucks***

* * *

Kratos was standing outside, gazing up at the stars, when he heard footsteps approaching. Turning, he watched as Lloyd and Noishe walked up, Noishe looking decidedly soggy and Lloyd a little more tired than earlier.

"Lloyd," Kratos greeted as the boy stumbled up to him.

"Oh, hey Kratos.." Lloyd yawned.

"You look wet. What have you been doing?"

"Playin' in the lake.." he mumbled.

Kratos raised an eyebrow, then sighed. "Get yourself up to bed. I shall tend to Noishe then join you," he said.

"M'kay.." Lloyd agreed, trudging off into the inn they was staying at. Kratos watched him go then turned to his old friend.

"You are a bad influence on him, Noishe. This is hardly the weather to be playing around in a lake," Kratos said sternly.

Noishe whined, shook his head, then padded off for the stables and bed. Kratos watched him go before grunting and going into the inn. When he entered his room, he saw that Lloyd was already sleeping soundly, sprawled out on bed with his clothes on and the covers underneat him. Sighing, Kratos picked him up slightly and took off his jacket, then picked the covers up and placed him underneath them, pulling them up to his chin.

"Sleep well...Lloyd," Kratos murmured, eyes gentle, before crossing over to the window to gaze out of it.

* * *

_"Mummy! Look! Dere's somethin' white and pretty down there!"_

_She smiled, hugging him as he pointed at the object at the bottom of the lake. "That's a unicorn, sweetie. It waits at the bottom for a pure maiden to approach it."_

_"A pure..maiden?"_

_"A girl who is kind and gentle and honest."_

_"Oh! Den I guess it'd come up for you, Mummy!"_

_She laughed. "You really are sweet!" she said, kissing his forehead. He looked at her, confused, showing his childish honesty once more, then smiled, happily his mum was happy._

_"Mummy, can we go swimmin'?"_

_"Maybe later. We need to get you some swimming trunks first!"_

_"Oh...Tomorrow, Mummy?"_

_She looked at him, gazed at his bright and hopeful eyes. Then she smiled._

_"We'll see, Lloyd."_

* * *

Morning dawned bright and clear. Colette and Genis were in the fancy restaurant bit, eating breakfast, when Lloyd stumbled in followed by Kratos.

"Lloyd! You're back!" Colette said happily.

Lloyd took a seat, yawning widely. "Yup. Got my head cleared, so s'all good," he replied.

"Where did you go?" asked Genis.

"You know, here and there. Saw a couple of sights, played in a lake..."

"Why were you in a lake in _this _weather?"

"I dunno, seemed a good idea at the time," he replied with a sigh, quickly ordering something from the menu before looking around. "Where are Clara and Raine?" he asked.

"Clara's still asleep, and Raine went with Linar last night to check out some sort of Balacruf artifact. Apparently it might help us find the next seal," Genis shrugged.

"Wouldn't it be really cool if they translated the entire thing? I couldn't read any of it!" Colette giggled.

"I guess it would," agreed Lloyd with a half smile.

"Goddess I hate mornings..."

"Good morning to you as well, Clara!" Colette greeted chirpily. Apparently that was Clara's way of saying 'good morning'.

"Woah! You woke up before eleven?! What happened!" cried Genis, laughing at her expression. Colette also giggled while Lloyd smirked.

"Shut up. Mornings are horrible. We should just skip to the afternoon," she muttered.

"Then you would be presented with the same problem," Kratos pointed out mildly.

Clara thought about it then scowled. "I hate it when you're right," she muttered, folding her arms like some sort of petulant child.

"And yet I am usually right. Does that mean you hate me most of the time?" asked Kratos. The kids fell silent, wondering how such a light-hearted conversation turned so heavy.

"I don't...hate you, I just...think you're a little irritating sometimes," Clara muttered, cheeks heating.

Kratos blinked, and she grunted.

"I'm going to go make sure Noishe's alright," she said, standing up and brushing past him.

Kratos watched her go, then closed his eyes. "I will go pack. I assume we will be leaving soon," he said, heading in the opposite direction.

Lloyd felt uncomfortable. He didn't particularly like watching Kratos and Clara fight, but this just felt plain embarrassing. He was a little confused as well, but pushed out of his mind, focusing on his meal that had just arrived.

* * *

A while later, the group gathered in the lobby.

"It looks like the Professor hasn't come back yet," Colette noted with a hint of worry.

"Seriously?" Clara asked, eyebrow raised.

"Where is she?" asked Lloyd, confused.

"She's conducting research with Linar. We should go get her," Genis replied.

"Right," the others agreed, heading out. Noishe whined as they walked past the stables, and Lloyd paused, stroking his fur.

"We'll be back soon, Noishe. You should rest here, we won't be long," he said.

Noishe barked, wagging his tail, then curled up and promptly went to sleep. Lloyd smiled then hurried after the others. They soon arrived at Aisha's house, and knocked on the door. It was opened a moment later by Aisha, who smiled when she saw them.

"Hello. I was wondering when you'd be around," she greeted, stepping aside to let them in.

"Where's Raine?" asked Clara, confused.

On cue, there came footsteps and Raine came from upstairs.

"Ah, good timing. I just finished deciphering it," she said. Linar and Harley came down behind her, Linar grinning when he saw them.

"She's amazing! She deciphered the complex Balacruf writing in no time at all!" he explained. Raine smiled, looking extremely proud of herself.

"It wasn't that difficult," she replied.

"Heh, Raine's gained a fan," Genis said to Lloyd.

"Guess she's quite the catch, huh?" he replied.

Genis nodded, turning back to his sister.

"It would appear that the monster was in fact the actual cause of the calamity that afflicted the ancient Balacruf Empire," she explained.

"It also seems that the summoner at the time used Sylph, the Summon Spirit of Wind, to subdue it and seal it away in the ruins to try and suppress it."

"Because he guessed that it might eventually break free, he left this map in order for people to be able to be able to locate the Summon Spirit in the future."

"After a while, people began to confuse the Summon Spirit of Wind with the calamity, and our legends became distorted," Linar finished.

"So we know where the Summon Spirit of Wind is located now?" Genis asked.

"Of course. The location of the Summon Spirit is the location of the next seal," Raine replied, flicking her hair back from her face.

"We can finally continue regenerating the world!" Colette smiled, clapping her hands together.

Aisha frowned. "Regenerate the world...? Now that I think about it, why did you come to this city?" she asked. "You don't look like normal travellers or tourists..."

The group ignored her. "Well then, if we know our next location, I suggest we move off immediately," Kratos said.

"Yeah, we'll want to get there as soon as possible," agreed Clara.

"It is likely that the seal is inside the Balacruf Mausoleum, so it's on the way we were going anyway," Raine explained.

"Alright! Let's get going," Lloyd grinned, turning and heading out of the building, Genis and Colette following.

"Oh, um..." Aisha stammered.

"Thank you for your help, Miss Aisha. We shall be on our way," Kratos said before he, Raine and Clara left.

"...Who are you?" she murmured as the door closed behind them.

* * *

**A/N: I always found it really funny in the game where Aisha's like 'what do you mean? who are you?' and they all ignore her XD**

**And look at that! Relationship development between Kratos and Clara! Maybe they're gonna get married? (again)**

**Review?**


	19. Chapter 19 - The Balacruf Mausoleum

**A/N: MORE Lloyd past? Wow, really going at it, huh!**

* * *

The group walked across the grassy plain, Colette and Genis riding Noishe.

"It should only take us a few days to reach the Balacruf Mausoleum," Kratos was saying as he studied the map with the other adults.

"Have you ever been, Lloyd?" Colette asked Lloyd as he walked along beside them.

Lloyd considered. "No, I don't think so. We kind of skipped over it and went to Palmacosta," he replied.

"So you haven't been everywhere? I'm surprised, Lloyd!" Genis said with a smirk.

"Shut up. We had a lot to do back then," Lloyd snapped, and Genis blinked, a little surprised at his rough tone. Lloyd looked away, staring at the floor. "...Sorry. I'm a little on edge," he muttered.

"Are you alright, Lloyd?" asked Colette, concerned. The adults seemed to have noticed their little scrap and looked at them, confused.

"Lloyd?" asked Clara.

Lloyd shook his head. "It's not important," he said, before striding ahead, eyes firmly fixed on the floor.

"Lloyd..." Kratos began, when Raine shouted, "Look out!"

Lloyd's gaze shot up, eyes widening as he stared at the group of monsters. They roared, lunging at him. He wanted to attack, but he was frozen. It was like a repeat, everything was happening again, same place, same time...

_"Lloyd!" his mentor shouted, leaping at him, sword drawn. He stumbled back, hitting the floor as his mentor began to attack them, weaving in and out. He was frozen, staring at his back._

_"Bark!" Noishe called, running over and also starting to attack. Finally the monsters seemed to be thinning, then he heard steps behind him. Turning, he saw a large monster behind him, readying to attack. He yelled, scrambling forward, and the claw came down to his back, ready to cut it open..._

"Kratos!"

His eyes shot open, and he turned, staring as Kratos hit the floor. There was a large wound on his back, blood seeping out. Clara suddenly shot past, giving an angry scream as she began to attack the monster. Within moments it was dead, and she came to a halt, panting.

Lloyd glanced around, confused. The others were holding off the other monsters, spells shooting around.

"Kratos! Are you alright? Hey!"

Lloyd turned, seeing Clara kneeling beside Kratos, her expression worried.

Slowly his eyes opened, and he coughed, beginning to lift himself up.

"You shouldn't move. You're seriously injured," Clara said, gently helping him sit up.

Lloyd crawled over, staring at Kratos. "W-Why...did you do that?" he asked, confused.

Kratos shrugged, wincing in pain. "Who knows," he murmured, chanting for a moment then saying, "First Aid." The cut on his back glowed, healing until it was only a thin scar.

Clara nodded then looked at Lloyd. "Are you alright? You didn't get hurt, did you?" she asked.

"N-No...I'm fine," Lloyd replied, ashamed.

There was a bark and Noishe leapt at him, licking him. He tried to smile but he was too confused and upset with how he'd reacted.

"What happened?" he asked.

"Some monsters came out, and you completely froze. We managed to fight them off but a few came from behind. We were already dealing with them when one slipped through and attacked you," Clara explained.

"I'm sorry.." he mumbled, hugging himself.

"You don't need to be. But what happened? I've never seen you freeze up like that."

"I-I...This place is..where we were attacked. Where my mentor...died.."

The others had finished off the monsters by then and walked over, but now stopped as Lloyd finished his sentence.

"So that's why you snapped at me," Genis murmured, looking upset. "I'm sorry Lloyd, I didn't realise.."

Lloyd shook his head. "It's okay. I just...wasn't excited about coming back. It's why I've never visited here."

Kratos stood, wincing slightly at the pain in his back. "We should move on. I do not think it wise to linger here and be at the mercy of attacks," he said.

The others nodded, Lloyd standing as well. He was shaking he realised, and clenched his hands, trying to stop it. Noishe nudged him, then motioned for his back, waiting. Lloyd looked at him then nodded, easily climbing on and relaxing into the familiar scent.

They continued on for the Balacruf Mausoleum, Clara watching Kratos and Lloyd like hawks. Eventually they entered a valley and continued on towards the large stone building at the end of the valley.

As they entered the town, Colette and Genis looked around in interest.

"It's huge!" Genis cried as they walked towards the building.

"It was probably a temple used to worship the king and Summon Spirit of Wind. If we go up the stairs and offer this map at the altar, we should be able to enter the seal," Raine explained.

As the group started for the stairs, Colette suddenly blinked before skipping over to an old man wearing holy robes.

"Pastor Picarring!" she called, and he turned, looking at her.

"Oh, Chosen!" he cried, looking at her reverantly. "I had heard the Chosen of Regeneration had set out on her journey, but I didn't expect to meet you here!"

Colette smiled brightly at him. "Actually, we were looking for you. We need the key to the Tower of Mana?"

"Ah, of course! Anything to aid the Chosen on her journey," he said, taking the key out of his pocket and handing it to her. She grasped it, smiling even brighter.

"Thank you, Pastor Picarring!" she said, bowing slightly.

"No no, thank _you _Chosen. It's been an honour to meet you," he replied, also bowing.

The group walked off, heading for the altar. As they approached it, part of the stone dais opened.

"What the..." Clara muttered, staring.

"Colette, place the map there," Raine said, and Colette nodded, walking over and placing the stone in the area. Suddenly an oracle stone appeared, making Genis jump and everyone else stared.

"It's an oracle stone!" Genis cried.

"Just like we thought...This is a seal," Lloyd murmured.

Colette walked to the stone, placing her hand on it. The door slid open, and Kratos nodded.

"Let us go then," he said, leading the way inside.

* * *

As they entered, the group glanced around, taking in the building.

"Oh hey, this is pretty cool! I feel like an explorer," Lloyd laughed.

Colette glanced back at Clara, who had only hesitantly entered.

"Clara, are you alright?" she asked, looking concerned. Clara jumped then looked at her, managing a shaky smile.

"I'm okay...this place just creeps me out a bit," she murmured, hugging herself.

Kratos glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, then turned away, face expressionless.

"If you need to remain behind, that will be fine. We have a strong enough force," he said.

Clara glanced at him, not getting the usual mocking vibe that she would assume came with that type of statement. Instead, he seemed genuinely concerned. Shaking her head, she stepped further inside.

"I'll be okay. I promised to protect Colette, after all," she said.

Kratos' eyes flickered at her. "Do as you wish," he replied, starting to walk off.

Okay. _That _sounded like the usual condenscending jerk she knew.

"I will, thanks," she snapped back, stomping after him. Lloyd sighed and followed, the others trailing along behind.

As they worked their way through the puzzles, avoiding the various spikes that had randomly been planted, they found tablets with writing on them.

"What is all this? Blue wind princess? Rich earth and calm earth? What's all that about?" demanded Genis.

"It looks kinda like a prophecy of some sort," Clara noted, frowning.

"Hey, look at this one! 'That which is offered to the throne of gods, from the power of gods, makes the rich earth as the calm earth, and arrives at the blue wind princess.' What do you suppose that means?" asked Lloyd.

"It could mean any number of things. We should move on," Kratos said flatly.

"Hold on...And done!" Raine said proudly, having finished writing them down.

"Did you write all of them down, Professor?" asked Colette, looking at them.

"I believe so. Now I just need to put them in order and decipher them," she replied, tucking them into her bag before continuing through the hallway and narrowly missing being hit by giant spikes. The others sweatdropped then proceeded cautiously, marvelling at Raine's luck to not be hit by gigantic dangerous spikes.

As they entered the second chamber, they saw a bunch of fans - red, yellow, blue, green and white.

"What do we do with this?" muttered Clara as she looked at them.

Raine considered. "It's probably in those clues that we saw. If you give me a little time, I can decipher them and tell you which order it is."

As Raine sat down to start figuring them out, Genis turned.

"Ugh, we don't have time for this. Colette can't you just use the Sorceror's Ring and try them out?" he whined.

Colette shrugged, walking forward and using the wind from the Sorceror's Ring to make the fans turn. As she hit the last fan, the door suddenly opened, and they blinked.

"Uh...well, that was easy," Lloyd said with an awkward laugh.

"Come. The seal should be just through these doors," Kratos said, walking ahead. Everyone else followed, Raine narrowly missing being locked out, and they stepped out onto a platform.

* * *

**A/N: And then they died.**

**Not really. But next bit is boss, and I like starting the chapter with them!**

**And loads and loads of Lloyd angst. Seriously, I promised you guys he'd get happier and he hasn't!**

**Review?**


	20. Chapter 20 - Iapyx

**A/N: My fears may be unfounded...I may have had enough for another three months after all!**

**Oh yeah, disclaimer. Eh hem! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia. I wouldn't be writing ****_fan_****_fiction_**** if I did, would I?**

* * *

"Wow! Look! Isn't it pretty?" Colette called, pointing out to the edge where you could see most of the countryside.

"The view is amazing!" Genis agreed, grinning.

"Focus. Our enemy is coming," Kratos snapped.

As they turned, confused, Colette's crystal lit up and wind came from it, curling around them before being drawn into the altar. It changed into a figure of a large bird, which cawed as it saw them.

"Noishe! Grab Colette and Raine!" Lloyd ordered. The protozoan barked, jumping over to them and helping them onto his back, before leaping back and away from the monster.

"Anyone know who it is?" asked Clara as she readied her scythe.

"Iapyx, the Guardian of the Wind Seal," Kratos informed them.

"Are we just going to stand around here all day or are we going to attack it?" asked Lloyd, eyebrow raised.

"Ooh, snarky. You're getting Kratos' attitude, Lloyd!" Clara laughed as she raced forward to begin slashing at it.

"As if! No one could be as grumpy as he is!" Lloyd replied, also attacking.

"I would prefer if you did not talk about me like I am not here," Kratos grunted, lunging forward to stab the bird-like creature before leaping back and spinning, slashing the cut he'd given it and making it wider.

"And there's the good old Kratos we know and love," laughed Lloyd, then turned, yelling, "Omega Tempest!"

Genis finished chanting, and raised his kendama. "Thunder Blade!" he yelled, the lightening coming down and striking Iapyx.

"Angel Feathers!" Three rainbow coloured disks flew at the Guardian, striking him and sending him falling back. He quickly got up, sending out several blasts of wind at them. They all managed to dodge, the wind only grazing them slightly, before rushing back in to continue attacking.

"Nurse!" Raine called, and the few scrapes they had gotten were healed.

Iapyx glowed slightly, then suddenly seemed to dissapear, reappearing behind Genis and slashing. He yelled, stumbling and ducking so that the claws barely missed him. Iapyx vanished again, sending sharp gusts of wind at Noishe, who barked and jumped out of the way. Cawing angrily now, Iapyx dissapeared once more, coming up behind Lloyd.

"Lloyd, move!" shouted Genis. Lloyd glanced back then suddenly leapt, the Guardian's claws ripping into his shirt but doing no other harm.

"Rising Falcon!" he yelled, lunging down at Iapyx and sending him reeling back in pain. Immediately Kratos and Clara were there, swiftly attacking before he could recover.

"Lightening Blade!"

"Demon Spear!"

"Thunder Blade!" Genis yelled from behind them, as Colette cried, "Grand Chariot!" Several bolts of lightening shot down, hitting Iapyx and causing him to caw in pain before vanishing.

Everyone regrouped, panting.

"These fights are getting tougher," Genis groaned.

"Did you expect them to be easier?" asked Raine, eyebrow raised.

"Yes...No..I dunno..."

"I presume everyone is unharmed?" Kratos asked, looking around.

"Yup."

"Yeah."

"Ah."

"Yes!"

"Uh huh."

"Good," he replied.

Colette glanced at Lloyd, seeing the tear in his jacket and shirt.

"Lloyd! Are you okay?" she asked, hurrying over and reaching up to inspect for damage.

"Huh? Wait! Yes, I'm fine, he only got my clothes," Lloyd quickly soothed, covering the rip with one hand and laughing awkwardly. Colette looked confused then quickly smiled.

"That's good then!" she replied happily.

"Colette, you need to offer your prayers at the altar," Raine said, gaining the blonde girl's attention.

"Oh, right! I'll go right away, Professor," she replied, skipping up to the altar. Bowing her head, she clasped her hands together, and began to pray.

"Oh Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant me thy strength!" Her wings came from her back and she lifted into the air, gazing up at the sky. A glow came down, changing to form Remiel.

"The second seal is now released. You have done well, Chosen One," he stated coolly.

"Thank you, Lord Remiel," Colette replied, bowing her head.

"Accept this blessing from Cruxis. I hereby grant you additional angelic power," he murmured, raising his hand. Lights flitted out, sinking into her, and her wings seemed to grow brighter.

"Thank you, my Lord Angel."

"The next seal lies far northwest, in a place that gazes upon the center of the world."

"I humbly accept this trial."

"Go then, Chosen of Sylvarant. Do not dissapoint the angels of Cruxis."

With that, he vanished, dissapearing in a flicker of light. Colette lowered to the floor, brow furrowed, then turned as Genis came up behind her.

"You have new powers? Cool!" he cried, grinning.

Colette smiled brightly. "Yep! I wonder what it is? Guess I'll have to try it out in our next battle!" she laughed.

"Let's get going. It's getting late, so we should probably set up camp soon," Clara said, turning away. The others nodded and followed her, Lloyd bringing up the rear with an uneasy expression.

* * *

**A/N: To quote Genis:**

**'These fights are getting tougher'**

**And yet my boss chapters are getting shorter. *raises eyebrow***

**Review?**


	21. Chapter 21 - The Crystal

**A/N: WOAH! Chapter 20 only reached 800 words? Seriously?! Man...I'll make it up to you guys! This chapter will be super long!**

* * *

As they stepped out of the temple, Colette collapsed, panting heavily.

"Colette!" everyone cried, rushing over to her and kneeling down.

Raine did a quick check-over, then sat back on her heels, looking worried.

"It's this angel thing again. I think I'll have to call it Angel Toxicosis..."

"Names don't matter. Kratos, where's a good spot for camp?" snapped Clara, biting her lip.

"This way," he replied, leading them away from the temple. They quickly set up camp, making sure Colette was comfortable, and Raine began mixing some medicines that would hopefully make her feel better.

Lloyd generally hung at the edge of the camp, watching them as they went about their business. He was pretty much useless, as much as he didn't like to admit it, and sighed. Hearing Noishe behind him, he turned, looking at the large dog-like creature.

"Stay with her tonight, Noishe. She needs you more than me," he murmured.

Clara glanced up, then held back a gasp, staring at the blue gem with gold plating around it that was just visible through the rip. Eyes flickering to Kratos, she realised he'd seen as well. She almost stood up and confronted him, then figured he must have a reason for hiding it, so remained sitting and continued with her job of stirring the food Genis had prepared.

The night wore on, eventually everyone falling asleep. Colette was still awake, lying curled against Noishe's side. The warmth was comforting, and was the only reason she hadn't moved yet. Glancing up, she saw Lloyd rise. He glanced at the others, checking they were asleep, and she quickly closed her eyes, evening her breathing to make it look like she was asleep. As he turned back, she opened her eyes and watched him pull off first his jacket, then his shirt.

Her eyes widened.

The Cruxis crystal on his back was obvious, a dark blue that matched the night sky. The gold that spread out from it crept down to his midback, curling in an intricate design that resembled a pair of wings.

Lloyd reached into his pack, pulling out some thread and a needle, and began to sow up the tears on his jacket and shirt. Colette continued to stare at the crystal on his back.

_'Why does Lloyd have a Cruxis crystal? Only angels have them...unless Lloyd is an angel? A guardian angel? But he's never used any angelic powers...'_

Finally, she figured it would be better to ask him directly. Taking a deep breath, she sat up.

Lloyd's reaction was instantaneous. He scrambled back, hitting a tree and groaning as he banged his head against it. His shirt lay discarded on the floor, but Colette ignored it.

"Lloyd? Why do you have a Cruxis crystal?" she asked bluntly, with none of her usual stumbling.

Lloyd blinked, looking confused. "What's a Cruxis crystal?" he asked.

Colette stood up and walked over to him, kneeling down beside him. He flinched slightly, drawing away, and she hesitated.

"...It's the stone on your back," she said finally.

Lloyd reached up, fingering the dark blue stone with dark eyes.

"...I don't know why I have it. It's been there for as long as I can remember," he murmured.

"And the Key Crest around it?"

"The gold stuff? My mentor gave it to me. Said it would grow with the growth of my stone, and when it finally stopped, my powers would be complete."

"Has it stopped?"

"Not yet. It doesn't do it very often, but it still does it."

Colette frowned, taking in this information.

"Please, I'd prefer if you didn't tell anyone else. My mentor always said to keep it hidden, said that some people would do anything to get their hands on it. I can't risk that," Lloyd pleaded her.

Colette smiled gently. "Of course, Lloyd. I understand," she replied soothingly. Lloyd nodded, cautiously grabbing his shirt and continuing sowing it.

"How are you feeling now?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Much better. I think we'll be able to continue tomorrow."

"Well, if you need to rest at all, just tell us. There's no rush."

Colette nodded, drawing away. She went back over to Noishe, curling up against him.

"Good night, Lloyd."

"Night Colette."

* * *

"We should stop off at Luin first. It would be better to restock our supplies before attempting the Tower of Mana, in case it does turn out to be a seal," Kratos said one evening as they drew closer to their destination.

"We could all do with a good night's rest on proper beds anyway," Raine agreed, smiling at the kids.

"I think Noishe needs rest the most, Professor!" Colette giggled, patting the panting 'puppy's head. He gave a half-hearted bark in reply, giving Lloyd a quick glance and winking before picking up the pace, prancing ahead with his head held high and tail wagging excitedly.

"W-Woah! _How _do you ride him, Lloyd?!" demanded Genis, who was trying to desperately keep a grip.

"He's less temperamental, is how," Lloyd replied with a smirk.

"Well tell him to stop! I'm going to fall off in a sec!"

Lloyd rolled his eyes. "Come on Noishe, stop it. They're not nearly as versed in your ways as I am," he said to the gleeful dog, who gave a whine then stopped, head and tail drooped. He was now panting even heavier now.

"And that's what you get for dancing around like an idiot," Clara scolded the white and green protozoan. Noishe growled, but it lacked bite.

"Alright guys, ride is over. Noishe's conked."

The two kids slid from his back, Colette patting his head and saying he was a 'good doggy' before skipping ahead, humming to herself.

"Goddess knows how she manages to keep up this enthusiasm, especially with how much she trips," Raine sighed.

"Hey guys, look! Luin's right ahead!" Colette giggled from ahead.

"Finally," groaned Clara and Genis at the same time, putting an extra spring in their step.

"Hey Noishe, I'll race you to town," Lloyd challenged. Noishe looked at him like he was mad.

"Oh! I'll race, Lloyd!" Colette chirped.

"Sure! Ready..set...go!" he yelled, starting to run. Colette chased after him, her lazy half-skip, half-jog not getting her anywhere much faster than walking.

They'd barely walked ten steps, and Lloyd was already almost at the town entrance, when Noishe's ears pricked up and he gave a guttural growl before barking loudly at Lloyd. Lloyd heard and stopped, turning in confusion, swords drawn at the warning but eyes not seeing the danger.

"Noishe? What's up?" asked Genis, confused. Noishe continued to growl, ears flat back, punctuating them with high barks. He wanted Lloyd back with them, where he was safer, but either the boy didn't hear or didn't understand as he remained where he was. They were closer now, almost within reach.

And then they saw the smoke.

Lloyd finished his cursory sweep, turned back to face them. His swords were lowered, guard down.

"Seriously Noishe, what's wrong with you? There's nothing..."

He didn't finish his sentence, dragged to the ground by Noishe hauling on his collar and then Kratos lunging overhead, stabbing the Desian that had been about to stab him through the heart. A slight amount of blood dribbled from his mouth, and he gave one choked cry before slumping to the ground, eyes wide and unseeing.

"Keep your guard up, Lloyd. Someone has attacked Luin," Kratos growled, and it was obviously by the dead man at his feet who that 'someone' was.

"Why would they attack Luin?" asked Clara, a little worried. There seemed no good reason, the villagers were hardly a threat, unless...

"Someone must have spotted us, sent word to the Desians. They expect us to retaliate," Kratos growled.

"What should we do?" asked Raine quietly, concern glittering in her eyes.

"Professionally, I would avoid them. If they are after us, we should do the opposite." Seeing them start to open their mouth's, to protest, he held up a hand. "On the other hand, I have a personal vendetta against the Cardinal, Kvar, so I will allow you to decide what we do," he finished.

The group looked at each other. Each considered the ideas and options they had, what they wanted to do, what would be best to do. Finally, they each came to their own conclusions.

"We go in," was Clara, Lloyd and Colette's immediate response. Genis and Raine, who had been about to suggest otherwise, felt protests die in their throat. Against two of the most stubborn in their group? They weren't winning that argument.

"Fine, but we should rest first. We can't help anyone if we are all exhausted," Raine replied firmly.

"We should see if we can salvage any supplies from the wreckage," Lloyd said.

"Alright then, Lloyd, Clara, that's your job. Kratos, you're helping me find a place to stay. Genis, stay with Colette and guard her. Noishe will stay with you, so if a Desian comes, just run and find us," Raine said. Everyone nodded, accepting their roles without grumbling, then moved off in different directions.

* * *

**A/N: Oh yeah, meant to mention that...I'm doing Tower of Mana ****_after _****Kvar's Ranch because I reeeally want to get Clara, Kratos and Lloyd having the proper family relationship I have planned out...so the next 'Journey of Regeneration' boss won't be until after that. And then we'll be heading back to Palmacosta, which I have now discovered is the ****_actual _****first seal, not Ktugach.**

**But hey, I'm just following a walkthrough, I've never even played Symphonia before.**

**Review?**


	22. Chapter 22 - Questioning

**A/N: So yeah, a weird chapter...**

**I suppose I should give a warning as well: This chapter kinda, very slightly questions religion (due to the influence of a story called Shards of Regeneration - check it out, it's awesome!). It's not much, but if you're a really strong believer and don't like stuff being questioned, just...skip it, I guess. I had a plan for this ages back and now I've forgotten...**

* * *

"It's really sad," Lloyd murmured as they walked by the burnt down buildings, the bodies of dead men, women and children gazing up at them.

"Yes...but death is a natural course of life. All life must end, no matter how early, though it does nothing to ease the pain," Clara replied.

"I know that, I've killed enough to understand that, it's just...wrong. These people had a life infront of them, and now they'll never get to have it."

Clara glanced at the boy, seeing his eyes darken.

"We'll stop the Desians though, Lloyd. We'll get justice for these people, save those who would have lost their lives in this unfair fight," she soothed.

"How though? Through the Regeneration journey? All it is is a vicious cycle; the seal weakens, the Desians appear, the Chosen goes on a journey, strengthens the cycle, and the Desians disappear. But then the seal weakens _again,_ and it goes on and on and on..."

Clara blinked, never having thought of it that way. Something occured to her, and she frowned.

"Lloyd, do you believe in Martel?"

Lloyd snorted.

"Why should I? What has believing in her ever gotten me? My mentor used to pray to her, and I did too when I was younger. But I have no parents, I have no family, my mentor is dead, I was half starved and beaten for years. What kind of Goddess does that to the people she apparently _'loves'_, that she graces? I was five, goddammit! I was five and I lost everything!"

"Lloyd.."

"I know people feel more secure, believing in her. They think she'll fight their battles. But think about it; did she fight theirs?" he asked, motioning to the dead bodies around them. Tears were stinging his eyes, but he blinked them away, willed himself not to cry. Not infront of others.

Clara sighed, considered his argument. She'd automatically believed in Martel because it was all she could remember, because everyone else did and she saw no reason not to. But thinking about it, it didn't make much sense. Death, as she knew, was natural, and all dead things did their bit for the living, but there was so much _pointless _death...

It made her stop and wonder. If Martel existed, why didn't she do something? The Chosen went to restore her power...but she was a Goddess, why would she need it? Did Gods or Goddesses even exist in the first place? Well they must do, there were indeed angels, but...they had a gentleness that was not gentleness. They were dangerous, not messangers of peace and justice...

"I don't think Kratos believes in her either."

Lloyd's voice snapped her from her thoughts, and she looked at him, seeing him frowning.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Well, I've never seen him pray to her, and he looked pretty..I dunno, disgusted, when he looked at that angel dude. When someone says something about Martel, he always kinda scoffs, looks away, but he looks really gentle too..."

Clara blinked. "How on Sylvarant do you pick that all up?"

Lloyd gave her a funny look. "You just need to know what to look for. I...I suppose it comes from practice...when you hide your own emotions you can read others who do the same..." he mumbled.

Clara was about to question that when they turned a corner and blinked. The purple-clad assassin, Sheena?, was lying on the floor unconcious, blood running from her wounds.

"Hey, are you alright?" called Lloyd, hurrying forward without a thought. Clara tsked, hurried after him; if it was a trick, he'd be dead. Luckily though, or maybe he had an instinct that told him, but she was definately wounded properly.

Clara checked her over, bandaged her wounds as best she could, and Lloyd watched on worriedly.

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"She should be fine...It looks like she was attacked by the same weapons as the villagers, so my guess is they thought she was dead and left her alone. Poor girl..."

"We should take her to Raine and Kratos, get them to heal her," Lloyd suggested.

"Yes...I'll take her back, could you continue searching for supplies please Lloyd?"

He nodded, and she picked the light girl up, easily hurrying back to where Colette and Genis were. Her guess was that the mercenary and teacher wouldn't have strayed far from their two youngest.

Arriving back almost as they did, she stopped, panting lightly.

"I need you to heal her," she said, thrusting the unconcious woman into Kratos' arms.

He stumbled under the weight for a brief moment, then righted himself, looking confused.

"And why, pray tell, would we heal someone who has tried to kill us?" he asked.

"Because she's injured, and we help everyone," Clara growled. Kratos looked like he was about to argue, so Clara pulled the ultimate defense against him. "Right, Colette?" she asked, giving the mercenary a wicked grin.

"That's right!" Colette chirped, giving Kratos a pleading look. The mercenary growled, but nodded, lifting a hand and chanting briefly.

"First Aid," he muttered, and her wound healed slightly. "That's the best I can do, any more and I'd block the pain too much."

"That's fine," Clara replied, taking the woman from him and setting her down gently.

"Where's Lloyd?" asked Raine, looking around.

"He's still looking for supplies," Clara replied, distractedly.

"You sent the boy with an attention span of a snail to look for supplies... with Desians running around?"

Clara blinked, paled, then whirled around.

"Genis, take care of her!" she snapped before hurrying back the way she'd come.

"Ugh...she's less attentive than Lloyd sometimes," Genis groaned.

Raine sighed in agreeal. "Mr Kratos, if you would?" she asked, motioning after them. Kratos nodded and started off, easily navigating the fallen timber and bodies around them.

* * *

Claws clashed against his swords, and he thrust them back with effort. Immediately they were back, the pincers trying to stab him.

"Ugh...Why are there...monsters in town!?" he snapped to himself, pushing back again and slashing. The praying mantis-like monster gave a shrill chatter, pincers lunging at him. He ducked, hoped he'd live through this, then lunged, striking the soft underbelly of the beast.

It gave another chatter, this time of pain, then brought a pincer round. He tried to dislodge his swords, found them stuck deep in it's front, then the pincer was around him. It locked his right arm to his side, and he gasped in pain, feeling the warm blood trickle down it. The other pincer came round, pinned his left arm, and he bit back a yell.

The monster, sensing that he was now an easy target, began crushing his body under it's grip. It's claws dug into his arm and body, the blood running faster, and he gasped for air. It felt like his entire body was about to snap...

"Light Spear!"

Light arced across the clearing, hit the monster square on the side, it gave a squeal of pain. It's pincers loosened but did not let go; instead it turned it's body to regard the nuisances that were bothering it now.

Of course, it was at that exact moment that Kratos lunged, struck it at the place where Lloyd's swords crossed, and with a ear-splitting screech it fell.

Abandoning his sword for the moment, Kratos pulled the pincers away, being careful not to do any more damage to the boy. Clara was soon there, twirling her scythe and slicing through the pincers as if they were made of butter, and knelt beside Lloyd.

"Are you okay?" she asked, wincing at the sight of the deep cuts in his arms and chest.

"Grand," he replied, coughing and struggling to sit. Kicking the pincers away from him, he allowed Clara to help him away. Kratos removed the three swords, made a face at the green 'blood' that coated his, then crossed over to them.

"See, this is why I said you should have better protection, look at this, they're going to scar..." Clara was fussing over the cuts on his arms, and though painful, they didn't seem to be too deep. Just in case, Kratos crossed over and chanted before murmuring, "First Aid."

The cuts healed slightly, and he nodded, certain they could heal easily enough on their own. Glancing at Clara, he saw there were a few cuts on her hands, and raised his hand to heal them.

Clara saw him start chanting, but she could see it; he was exhausted, and so was Raine. They would be pushing themselves too far if they continued like this, and that wouldn't be helpful for what they were about to do.

"It's fine. They'll heal by themselves," she said, cutting him off and distracting him. He looked confused, but lowered his hand, not trying again.

Standing up, Lloyd winced, then reached down and grabbed his blades. Wiping them off, he slid them back into their sheaths.

"Where are the others?" he asked.

"Back near where we started...Did you find any supplies?" asked Kratos.

Lloyd shook his head. "Too much rubble. When I tried to move some, that thing attacked me. I'm not all too keen to try that again," he said with a grimace.

Kratos nodded. "Then we will need to hunt for food...It may be that our assassin also has items we can use."

"Come on, let's get back to the others. Lloyd, can you walk?" Clara asked, looking at the boy in concern.

"I'll be fine," he replied, waving off her concern and moving off. Kratos and Clara followed, not completely convinced.

* * *

**A/N: I suppose the monster bit was kinda unnecessary (how the f*ck do you spell unnecessary, seriously!?), but you must know by now I love da fluff! (I just can't write it...angst rules my life for whatever reason...)**

**Review?**


	23. Chapter 23 - Heading out

**A/N: Let's see if we can squeeze another chapter out of it, shall we?**

* * *

"Lloyd..Lloyd, wake up."

The light shaking made him blink in confusion, and he opened his eyes, blinking and looking up at the figure above him. Colette smiled as she saw his eyes open.

"Oh, I'm glad you're awake! The others said we'll be leaving soon," she said.

Lloyd groaned. His injuries were aching and he was warm, curled up against Noishe's side and with a soft blanket over him...Blinking in confusion, he looked down at the blanket.

"Wha?" he mumbled.

"Mr Kratos kept watch last night, so he gave you his blanket!" Colette chirped.

Lloyd sighed, then forced himself to sit up. Noishe, who'd likely been awake for a while now, barked a greeting and stood up, shaking himself before padding off to go do his business.

Lloyd looked around, saw how high in the sky the sun was.

"Why'd we wait so long?" he asked, confused.

"Everyone wanted to make sure you felt better," Colette said with a bright smile.

"What? Look, I'm fine, there's no need to put our plans back..."

Colette giggled, cutting him off. At his confused glance, she smiled. "Clara was right. You are stubborn!"

For a moment Lloyd sat there, blinking, then grunted and got up. He ignored the protest of his injuries, slipping on his jacket and packing his few things away. Colette watched him, as if waiting or expecting something. Finally he glanced at her.

"What?" he asked.

She shook her head, continued with her scrutinizing. Holding back an irritated sigh, Lloyd whistled and waited a moment. Noishe soon came trotting out of the woods, and Lloyd slung his pack onto the green and white protozoan's back.

"We'll be going in soon, so I need you to keep an eye out for any trouble, okay? See anything, howl, then run," Lloyd said to him.

Noishe barked, nuzzled him, then slipped silently into the trees to find a good place to watch. Lloyd nodded then turned to Colette.

"Alright, where are the others?" he asked, turning business-like.

Colette sat there, blinked. He'd sounded so much like Clara and Mr Kratos that she thought...

Shaking her head, she pulled herself from her reverie.

"Over there. I want to give Martel a quick prayer before we leave, do you want to join me?" she asked.

"No, I'm good thanks," he replied, brushing past her. She followed behind meekly, and they grouped with the others.

"Hey, you're finally up!" said Genis with a grin.

"If you wanted me up earlier, you just had to wake me," Lloyd replied as he sat beside them.

"You completely crashed, dear. We didn't feel right waking you up," replied Raine gently.

"We saved you some food. Eat up, we'll be leaving pretty soon," Clara said, handing over a bowl of food. Lloyd accepted it, wolfing down the food as Kratos outlined the plan.

"We'll need to find a way to get past the guards and into the Ranch. The best way to be to act as prisoners or like we're surrendering...At that point, we'd need a way to get past the guards without attracting attention. We'll want to keep our weapons, so someone being able to sneak them in would be useful..."

"Dress up as Desians."

The voice startled them, and they turned to see Sheena sitting up. The bandages around her head were a stark contrast to her raven black hair, and she gazed at them with her dark red eyes.

"You're awake! How are you feeling?" asked Colette, skipping over to her.

"Stay back," Sheena snarled, pulling out the bits of paper she carried around. Kratos and Clara immediately went for their weapons, and the two groups remained in an awkward stand-off.

"Guys, calm down. Kratos, Clara, relax. Sheena, please, we only want to talk," Lloyd soothed.

There was a moments hesitation, then Clara moved her hand back down to her lap. Kratos waited a second longer before copying, shooting Sheena a look of distrust. Sheena didn't let go of her paper, but seemed to relax slightly.

"You said we'd need to dress as Desians," Lloyd said to Sheena, confused.

"Yes. The best way to infiltrate would be to have a couple of people dressed as Desians; that way you could keep your weapons and it wouldn't seem too suspicious," she replied.

"How would we do that?"

"Ambush a patrol."

"And if you are leading us into a trap?" Kratos growled.

Sheena snorted. "I want to rescue those people trapped in there. I owe them. Whether you come along or not, I'll be going in."

The group glanced at each other.

"I think that's a good idea. We should call a truce, alright?" Raine said, looking at the purple-clad assassin for agreeal.

"That's fine by me," she replied with a shrug.

"That means we'll be really good friends, right? I agree!" Colette chirped. Slowly, one by one, everyone else half-heartedly agreed.

"We should head off soon, before it gets dark," Kratos said, standing. He seemed in a bit of a bad mood now, but no one else seemed to care.

"Will you be coming along, Miss..." Clara trailed off, realising she didn't know Sheena's last name.

"Fujibayashi."

"That's a weird last name..." Genis muttered, then yelped in pain as Raine smacked him.

"Alright then, Miss Fujibayashi, will you accompany us?"

Sheena nodded curtly, standing up and moving off silently into the woods. The others quickly followed her, heading towards the distant ranch.

* * *

**A/N: FINALLY! We're finally getting to the Ranch, and we have Sheena with us!**

**Oh yeah, and I don't know what happens after the Ranch, but I kinda hope Sheena stays with them so then I can keep her for the Tower of Mana ****_and _****Thoda Geyser...**

**Review?**


	24. Chapter 24 - The Infiltration

**A/N: I have finally stopped procrastinating! I have written the third part! Have another 11-12 chapters! *chucks***

* * *

"Goddess this place is cramped..."

"Move _over _Genis!"

"Shut up! Not like I have much choice!"

"Please stop acting like children.."

"Shh! They're coming!"

The whispers stopped abruptly as the entire group went still, staring out through the bushes at the approaching group of Desians. As they passed, Sheena slunk out of the bushes, moving up silently behind them. One of them seemed to sense her, turning slightly, before she knocked them all out.

Checking them and making sure they weren't just faking, she nodded.

"All clear!" she called, and the others crept out, joining her. They stared down at the Desians, wondering what to do.

"So who's gonna be the Desians?" asked Lloyd finally, looking up.

"Ooh ooh! Me!" Colette giggled, jumping up and down with her hand raised.

"Unfortunately Chosen, you are a tad too small, as are you, Mr Sage," Kratos said.

"It makes most sense if I am a Desian...after all, I am a half-elf," Raine said quietly.

"I'll be one as well," Sheena replied.

"You should probably dress as one as well, Kratos. It doesn't make sense for two female Desians to subdue five people, but if three Desians subdue one woman and three children, it makes more sense," Clara pointed out.

Kratos growled, not looking pleased with the idea of dressing as one of the things he hated most.

"Can't I dress as a Desian?" asked Lloyd, confused.

"You're too slim, dear," Clara replied distractedly.

Lloyd looked put out and Genis snickered, mimicking her.

Kratos remained stubborn for a moment, a battle of wills between himself and Clara starting, until finally he relented with a sigh.

"Fine. But as soon as we are safely within it's walls, I am changing," he snapped, grabbing the Desian by his collar and dragging him into the forest for some privacy.

"Grouchy. Should we go, Miss Sage?" said Sheena, carrying her Desian away. Raine nodded and followed her, also vanishing into the thick forest.

Clara rolled her eyes then turned to the kids. "Alright then, how about some sandwiches?" she suggested as they moved back to their temporary camp in the woods.

* * *

Raine and Sheena returned not long later, now dressed as Desians and with their own clothes folded in the packs they carried. They startled the group, almost getting attacked in the process until Raine pulled off her helmet and soothed them.

They'd long since finished their food and were waiting, bored, before Kratos came stalking back. He looked pissed, and nobody bothered to ask what he'd done with the Desian, a little afraid of the answer.

"Are we ready yet?" he snapped.

"Yeah, we were just-" started Genis.

"Just what?" he snarled, rounding on the young half-elf. Genis squeaked in terror and backed away, curling behind Raine in an attempt to protect himself. Before Raine could yell at the mercenary, Clara stood.

"Kratos," she said shortly, and he glanced at her, eyes still glowing. "Do not speak that way to the children. _Ever_."

Her tone was icy, hard. It left no room for argument. The others found themselves backing away at the fierceness, except from Lloyd, who happily remained sitting beside her and watching the battle of wills with interest.

Kratos broke first, looking away. "Sorry," he growled at the boy, and Genis nodded quickly. Clara shot Kratos a look but he ignored it, moving off. With a sigh she followed, Lloyd leaping up and padding behind, and the others slowly trailed after them, warily watching the two adults and boy who seemed immune to the hostility.

As they reached the Ranch, Raine stopped them.

"Alright, we'll need to tie the prisoners' hands, and take their weapons," she said. Genis nodded, lifting his hands, and Raine quickly bound them lightly. Colette, thinking it was a game, skipped over and lifted her hands, giggling at how loose they were.

Raine turned to Clara and Lloyd, who both looked a little nervous. Clara hesitantly put her hands forward, drawing in a sharp breath as Raine began winding the rope around her wrists then calming as she realised how loose they were. Lloyd, however, scrambled back, eyes wide with terror.

Raine blinked, confused. "Lloyd? It's alright, I won't do it tight at all..." she said, but the boy didn't seem to hear her. He stared at the rope, quivering, looking like an animal about to bolt. Clara and Kratos shared a glance; they'd found the boy tied up, and it was likely not the first time. No wonder he was freaking.

"Lloyd, it's okay. Look, see? The rope is really loose," Clara soothed, kneeling infront of him and showing him her hands. He glanced at them, slowly slid his eyes over them, and trained eyes saw how uneffective the rope really was. It was more a decoration than a hinder. Cautiously Raine stepped forward, and Lloyd remained were he was. Hesitating, glancing at Clara who nodded, he stood up and allowed the rope to be put around his wrists. The rope was light, loose; much more loose than anyone elses.

"Alright, let's get going. If we're too long then the guards may get suspicious," Sheena said, glancing at Lloyd hesitantly.

"The sooner we get there, the sooner the ropes come off," agreed Clara, not liking the feeling one bit. It felt too familiar, and too vunerable. All she could think was that bad things happened with her hands like this.

Lloyd seemed to agree with her sentiment whole-heartedly, and moved off, pushing through the undergrowth easily. The group followed, Sheena sending a suspicous glance at the black and red-clad boy and demonic woman who seemed so nervous, then letting her eyes travel to the agitated mercenary who seemed disgusted at having to wear Desian clothes.

Something had happened. A long time ago, something had happened to them, and she wanted to find out.

* * *

The group walked up to the gates, the four 'prisoners' surrounded by the three 'Desians'.

"Halt! Who goes?" called one at the gate.

Having not planned out a script, Raine decided to go with the flow.

"We've caught them!"

Okay, not exactly a flow, but close enough.

"Huh?"

"The Chosen's group, we've managed to catch them!" Raine cried again.

"That's brilliant! Go right ahead, Grand Cardinal Kvar will be delighted to hear that!" the other Desian agreed, opening the gate. They passed through, the two Desians calling, "Good luck!" after them, then continued through the yard until they were safely inside and in an empty room.

"I am changing now, like it or not," Kratos growled.

"Fine by us," muttered Lloyd, working on slipping his hands from the rope. It slithered off, hitting the floor, and he sighed in relief. Clara did the same, happy that she'd finally gotten it off, then crossed over to the abandoned Desian costumes and rummaged through them for her weapons.

When everyone was ready, they crept out of the room, soundlessly crossing the hallways and glancing round the corner of doors to see what was in the rooms.

Most of them moved soundlessly, at least. Genis' shoes squeaked occasionally, and Colette tripped over several times, but other than that they were pretty silent.

Finally, they found a room devoid of Desians. Entering, they looked around.

"What is this place?" wondered Lloyd, looking around.

"Hey, a computer!" Genis said, pointing. Raine blinked then crossed over to it, beginning to type.

"Well, this is indeed fascinating..." she murmured, eyes scanning the holographic screens.

Everyone else looked around the room, staring in fascination at the technology. There was another screen in the room and they crossed over to it, looking at it.

"What is it?" wondered Colette, tilting her head in hope that it would make more sense.

"It looks like an Exsphere manufactoring plant," Kratos replied.

"Those are all Exspheres? Wow..." Lloyd breathed, staring at it.

Clara gazed at it for a moment, then shivered, turning away.

"Can we get moving? I don't want to stay in here," she said.

Genis was about to say something, when Colette suddenly shushed them.

"Shh. I can hear voices from the next room," she whispered, and they went still.

"I don't hear anything," Genis said, confused.

"Be on your guard anyway," Kratos replied, going for his sword. They walked up to where Raine was, staring at the door. They could hear footsteps, and fell silent, Kratos drawing his sword and Clara reaching for her scythe.

The door opened and three men ran in. Two were dressed as Desians, the last large and intimidating.

"Hey! You're the guys from Iselia!" Genis cried, remembering the large man he'd seen running off.

"Well well, the Chosen's group. What a surprise seeing you here," the large man said, looking over them.

"What do you Desians want?" growled Clara.

The men blinked, then the two Desian-garbed ones started laughing.

"They think we're Desians..." one managed to choke out, confusing the group.

"Lord Botta, this is a perfect opportunity!" the other said, calming down faster than his companion.

The large man, Botta, nodded, moving towards them. His gaze swept over the group, briefly catching Lloyd's wary gaze and he paused, staring at him.

"Wait," he said suddenly, and the two men who had been following him stopped, looking confused.

"Lord Botta?"

He cast his gaze around, seeing Kratos. That was the perfect excuse.

"Kratos is with them. We don't want to ruin our plans," he said.

Standing to his full height, he regarded Kratos coldly.

"How about we leave you to whatever you're doing, and we'll do what we're doing."

Kratos nodded slowly, allowing them to pass, and they headed for the door that the group had come through. Suddenly pausing, Botta raised a hand, and the two men stopped behind him.

Confused, Lloyd stepped forward towards them, Colette following. Kratos watched them then suddenly blinked before hurrying forward. Clara, noticing his sudden agitation, followed, just as the door opened and the men leapt out of the way.

The combined Fireball spell flew at the two kids, before there was a large explosion. Smoke covered them all, blinding them, and in the confusion the other Desians left.

"Colette! Lloyd!" Genis cried, worried. The smoke began to clear and they saw Clara and Kratos infront of them, both having used Guardian and created a large shield that protected all four of them.

Before the smoke could clear completely, Kratos stopped his Guardian spell and leapt forward, attacking the three Desians at the door. They soon lay dead, and he stepped back, wiping his sword off.

"Are you alright?" Clara asked the two kids, who nodded, though Colette looked a little scared.

"We should get on with what we are here to do. There is no telling what may happen if we linger too long," Kratos said.

Even as he said it, one of the doors opened, and a half elf man with slanted eyes stepped in.

"Well well, when I heard some rats were running around my Ranch, I assumed it was the Renegade Botta. I didn't realise it was the inferior beings," he said as he spotted them.

"Who are you?" demanded Clara, turning her scythe on him.

"You barge into _my _Ranch, disrupt _my _work, and demand _my _name?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Before Clara could start yelling, Kratos intervened. "His name is Kvar, one of the Desian Grand Cardinals," he said, his voice laced with hate.

"I see some of you know me. Not that it matters much, you pathetic worms aren't worth my time," Kvar said in disdain.

"Fireball!"

"Ray Thrust!"

Kvar dodged the two attacks, cursing, and Raine nodded.

"Good work Colette, Genis. Everyone, let's go!" she ordered, hurrying past him. The others followed, and so began a mad dash to try and escape.

* * *

**A/N: Wow, the ending makes it sound like I'm going to write a really interesting running scene...I'm not, by the way.**

**Review?**


	25. Chapter 25 - Captured

**A/N: So, this is the first little bit which is really altered from the main storyline...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia...despite my best efforts. :(**

* * *

They bumped into several Desians, felling them easily, before coming to a dead end.

"Uhh...I think we should retrace our steps..." Lloyd said, backing away.

"You filthy inferior beings...You are sorely mistaken if you think I will let you leave."

The group turned, backing away slightly as Kvar strolled up, several Desians flanking and surrounding them. Kratos had already drawn his sword, fury and hatred shining in his eyes as he regarded the half-elf before him.

"I have recieved reports that one of you may possess my precious Angelus Project...Return it, and I may spare your lives."

Subconciously the group had split; Kratos, Lloyd and Sheena were at the front, weapons at the ready, while Colette, Raine and Clara stood at the back, only acting as defense. Genis stood in the middle, ready to send spells at the Desians if and when he needed to.

"How are we supposed to get out of this?" asked Lloyd quietly,.

"I have a way, but I need a couple of minutes...can you distract him?" asked Sheena.

Kratos was about to snap at her, but Lloyd intervened before he could. "Of course. Only a couple of minutes, right?"

Sheena nodded, and he drew his swords, ready to fight the Desians.

Kvar laughed. "You think you, a mere _human, _will be able to defeat me?"

Lloyd didn't reply, but Kratos saw the slight shiver that ran through him.

Kvar frowned at Lloyd, as if looking at him closely, then suddenly let out a laugh. It was dark, cold, and everyone flinched at the noise.

"I thought I recognised you, worm! You're the disgusting son of the escaped Angelus Project!"

Lloyd's eyes widened, and Kratos frowned.

"Yes...A012, human name Anna...She was one of the prime candidates. No other survived the Exsphere as long as she did, and when she was freed by that pathetic man, she managed to perfect it somehow. Of course, I chased her, draining her will and energy until she finally was taken over by the Exsphere and became a monster. Then she was disposed of."

Lloyd stared at him, fury growing in his eyes.

"You...killed my mum..?"

Kvar laughed. "Stupid boy...The Angelus Project was not killed by me."

The temperature in the room seemed to drop, though Kvar didn't notice.

"Your mother was killed by your _father._"

Everything froze. Lloyd's eyes widened, body beginning to shake.

"Liar..." he whispered, body swaying.

"Why would I lie to a pathetic human?" asked Kvar, giving a smug grin.

"Liar!" Lloyd snarled, leaping forward with swords flashing. Kvar calmly dodged the attack, and Lloyd lunged. He dodged it again, then suddenly retaliated, summoning a spear with a blade on one end and a large spiked circle on the other. Swinging it, he hit Lloyd with the side of the top, sending him flying back. He hit the wall, gasping in pain.

"I'm ready!" Sheena yelled, paper held tightly.

"Lloyd! Get over here!" Clara called, eyes flickering to Kvar who was stalking forward.

Lloyd struggled up, clutching his shoulder. Glancing at Kvar, he gritted his teeth then limped towards the others, dragging his last sword with him.

"You won't escape, vermin," Kvar growled, lifting a hand. Lightening crackled around it then shot out, flying towards Lloyd.

"Lloyd!" the others cried in panic. He looked up, staring at the lightening with wide eyes.

"Clara!" Raine snapped, leaping forward between him and the shot. A barrier went up around them, blocking the attack. Clara was there a moment later, gently grabbing Lloyd and leading him over to the others.

"Raine, hurry!" Clara called, looking back.

"Get her!" Kvar snapped, and the Desians rushed forward, surrounding her and cutting her off from the rest of the group.

"Sis!" cried Genis, trying to push through to her. Kratos grabbed him, holding him back. "Let me go! Let me go!" Genis shouted, struggling in the mercenary's grip.

"Sheena, get them out of here!" Raine ordered. Sheena hesitated, and Raine shouted, "Now!"

Sheena nodded, lifting the slip of paper. A creature briefly appeared, then a barrier shimmered around them. Smoke came out, and they vanished.

Kvar stared at the spot they had dissapeared from, lip curled in distaste.

"Sir! We captured the half-elf woman!" one of the Desians said, stepping aside as two others dragged the struggling Raine forward. Kvar smirked.

"Well, it looks like we'll be having a visit from our 'friends' again soon," he murmured, gazing at her with dark eyes. Raine shivered and looked away.

_'Genis, please stay safe...' _she thought to herself.

* * *

"We have to go back!"

"We can't," Kratos' cold voice replied.

"Why not!?"

"It's too dangerous, Genis," Clara said gently.

"My _sister's _trapped in there! We can't just leave her!" Genis cried, tears openly streaming down his face.

"We'll go back, Genis. We'll rescue Professor as soon as we can!" Colette said gently, smiling.

Genis rubbed at his eyes, trying to stop the tears, but they just kept coming. Clara moved towards him, hugging him gently, and he grabbed at her, sobbing into her shirt.

"Sis...Sis..!" he wailed over and over.

"Let's get back to camp. We'll plan our next move from there," Kratos murmured, glancing at Genis before moving off, the others and Sheena following.

* * *

As they sat round the fire, Genis now soundly asleep and cuddled against Noishe, they looked at each other.

"What do we do now?" asked Lloyd quietly, eyes flickering to Genis.

"We have to get Professor out," Colette said.

"Of course we do. But the question is 'how'," Clara replied.

The group was silent as they thought it over. Then Colette suddenly clapped her hands together.

"Maybe Pietro knows!" she suggested.

"But he can't move, let alone speak. How would we get any information out of him?" asked Sheena, irritation lacing her voice. Colette lowered her hands, expression falling, and Lloyd suddenly blinked.

"No, no, Colette has a point."

Everyone looked at him.

"How do you mean?" asked Kratos.

"Well, Pietro can't tell us, but I bet he told Sophia, right? Who knows, he may even have something that could help us get into the Ranch," he explained.

"You're saying we should go all the way back to Hima?" asked Sheena uncertainly. When Lloyd nodded, she scoffed. "We don't even know if he _does _have anything. We could just be wasting our time when we could be getting your friend out," she snapped.

Clara stood suddenly. "I think it would be better if you didn't keep being so rude. We could quite easily kick you out and kill you," she snarled.

Sheena drew back, looking a little worried.

"Aww, don't be silly Clara! Sheena's just worried," Colette said with a giggle.

No one else said anything, the tension thick. Sheena swallowed, eyes darting to the others before being drawn back to Clara.

Kratos coughed, drawing attention to himself. "We'll travel to Hima. If you do not wish to accompany us, you can leave at any time," he said.

Sheena felt the death glare slide off her and calm, and relaxed a little more.

"I suggest we get to sleep now. We want to have enough energy if we'll make good time to Hima," he continued. Everyone nodded, slipping under their covers and settling down.

* * *

_He woke up when someone grabbed him, lifting him into their arms and running._

_"Mmm...Daddy?"_

_He looked up into the eyes of his daddy, who tried to smile._

_"It's okay Lloyd. Go back to sleep," he murmured._

_"Have we got everything?" he heard his mummy ask._

_"I think so. Everything we can take, at least. Noishe, come here!"_

_He turned his head, watching Noishe hurry over._

_"Anna, get on. I'll give Lloyd to you and fly above."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Definately. I'll distract them, lead them away, then meet up with you again as soon as I can," he said._

_He watched his mummy sit on Noishe and then he was handed over to her._

_"Mummy? What's happenin'?" he asked, a little afraid now. Mummy and daddy were scared, and it was making him scared._

_"It's okay sweetie," she replied, and then Noishe started running. Daddy brought out his pretty wings and flew into the air, giving a brief wave before flying off in a different direction. He watched his daddy fly away, and clutched his mummy tighter._

_"Mummy, where are we goin'?" he asked again, his voice quiet._

_"Not sure, honey. We've just got to move."_

_His three year old mind couldn't understand this. Move? Why would they move? They were happy living in the water place with loads of boats._

_It was a little while before he understood what was happening. They were being chased - his mummy and daddy and he - because they wanted the pretty stone on mummy's neck. The Desians, who his daddy explained were naughty half-elf people, were chasing them. So they had to run._

_He asked if it was like tag. That made his mummy smile, but it was her sad smile._

_"Yeah sweetie. It is. But we have to win."_

* * *

**A/N: So, more Lloyd past. I thought this one was kinda cute in a weird foreshadowing way.**

**And Raine has been captured! What will happen to the group?!**

**Review?**


	26. Chapter 26 - The Solution

It took them three days to reach Hima. They barely rested, intent on getting there as soon as possible.

When they finally arrived, they went to the inn. Ignoring the man at the counter asking if they wanted a room, they hurried upstairs to where Sophia was with Pietro.

They burst into the room, and Sophia looked up from where she was tending Pietro.

"Oh, hello. Did you get the healing technique?" she asked.

"Not yet, sorry. But we need to know; do you know how Pietro escaped? Did he have any thing on him? Did he tell you how he escaped?" Genis asked quickly.

Sophia looked confused. "I don't understand..."

"Genis, calm down," Clara murmured, laying a hand on his shoulder then stepping forward. "Our friend was captured by the Desians at the Ranch he escaped from. We need a way to get back in, to help the people of Luin escape, and we wondered if you knew how he escaped."

Sophia gazed at them uncertainly, then nodded.

"I know...When he escaped, he said he came out from the yard of the Ranch and blocked the exit with a boulder. That's all he said before he collapsed..."

"Was there a boulder when we went?" asked Genis, confused.

The group considered, then Kratos nodded slowly.

"I do recall something that seemed unnatural..."

Sophia brought her hands together. "Also...he had this..." she murmured, crossing over to Lloyd. She handed him an orb, which he looked at it in confusion. "He was hiding this from the Desians."

"It probably has something to do with the Ranch then," Sheena said.

"Do you mind if we borrow it?" asked Clara.

Sophia glanced around at them, then nodded slowly. "...Alright. Please take it with you."

"Thank you," Clara sighed relief, smiling. The group left the room, heading outside.

"Alright, so now we just need to get back to the Ranch," Genis said.

"I guess your hunch was correct, Lloyd, Chosen," Kratos murmured, shooting a glance at Sheena. She blushed, looking away.

"I'm...sorry," she apologised, and Colette smiled brightly.

"It's okay! Now let's go rescue Raine!"

* * *

_The young boy stood in the street, watching the children playing together. He frowned, pouting._

_"No fair..I wanna play..." he muttered._

_One of the children who was closer to him heard and looked up, smiling at him._

_"Come on, come join in!" she offered, reaching out and grabbing his wrist before pulling him into the group._

_He blinked before grinning, relaxing into the game. Soon he was happily throwing the ball around with the others; he felt like a normal kid again._

_"What are you doing!?"_

_The children paused, looking up as several parents came hurrying over, grabbing their child._

_"Don't go near him!"_

_"He's a half-elf!"_

_"You shouldn't play with dirty children like him!"_

_He watched in dismay as the children were all led away, tears coming to his large blue eyes._

_"Genis."_

_He glanced up at his sister, who smiled sadly. She opened her arms, inviting him into their warmth, and he threw himself against her._

_"I-I don't understand, Raine...why...why do they act like that..?" he sobbed, clutching her shirt._

_His sister sighed, gently feathering his hair._

_"I don't know, Genis. But I promise, I will always be there for you," she murmured, kissing his forehead before they headed out of the village._

* * *

They made it back to the Ranch in four days, having to travel an extra bit from when they had camped outside Luin before. When they approached the Ranch, Noishe with them this time so that they could get away easily, they made sure to hide carefully.

"Can you see anything like what Sophia was on about?" asked Clara, scanning the area.

"No..." murmured Genis, sounding disheartened.

"I found a weird looking boulder, but that's it," said Colette thoughtfully.

"What? Where?" asked Lloyd, looking around.

"There, see?" Colette pointed to the extremely obvious boulder, and everyone stared. Finally Clara sighed.

"Let's go," she murmured, and they crept towards it as quietly as possible.

They reached it, looking it over carefully.

"It looks like the one Pietro was on about..." Lloyd murmured.

"Seems that way. Try pushing it," Genis said. Lloyd shrugged and leant against the boulder, but it wouldn't budge.

"And this is where the orb comes in," Clara said. Lloyd glanced at her then nodded, grabbing it from the smaller pack at his waist and lifting it up to the rock.

The orb glowed slightly, and then the stone moved as if it had it's own will. The others watched in surprise.

"Wow..that's weird. I mean, it didn't even move when Lloyd tried to push it," Genis said.

"It may be that magic was imbued into the rock so that it would only react to the orb, or there is a mechanism which we are unaware of. Either way, it has done the job. Let's proceed," Kratos said, walking forward. The others followed him, entering the Ranch.

* * *

As the group crawled out of the duct, they spotted a couple of Desians standing at the end.

"Huh? What are you doing here!" snapped one of them, noticing them first.

"Quick! Sound the ala-" The second was cut off as Kratos' sword plunged into his body, killing him instantly. Before the first could react, he threw the body off and killed him as well.

"Aww, you didn't save any for us," Clara pouted as the rest of them joined him.

"I felt it would be better for us if we didn't cause a huge commotion as soon as we entered," Kratos replied, sheathing his sword.

Clara rolled her eyes then walked up to the computer. She gazed at it uncertainly. "Lloyd, how good are you with computers?" she asked, turning to him.

Lloyd hesitated. "I'm okay...I'm better with mechanics than I am technology, but I could probably give it a go," he replied finally. Clara stepped aside, allowing him to look it over. Slowly he pressed a few buttons, and a map came up on the screen.

"Wow! What is that?" Colette asked, fascinated. She tried to touch it and blinked as her hand went through it instead.

"Hmm...So there are people on this side who can operate machines too?" Sheena murmured.

"This side?" asked Genis, overhearing.

"Oh, um, nothing. I was just talking to myself," Sheena quickly replied, pretending to be engrossed in the screen.

Lloyd ignored the conversation. "This looks like it's a map of the facility," he said, frowning.

"Yes...We are here at the moment," Kratos said, pointing to a small block. Then he motioned to a different block. "And that is where Kvar should be. The prisoners are in the other block."

"Then we'll go get Kvar, and then rescue the prisoners," Lloyd suggested.

"No, it's not that simple," Sheena said suddenly.

"How so?" asked Clara, frowning.

"There's a guard system protecting Kvar. You can't get to him until you take it down. However..." She pointed to two points on the other block. "The switches are over there. It should be easy enough to rescue the prisoners and activate the switches at the same time."

"So, really, we should split up into two groups..." Clara murmured.

"I would prefer to be in the group which goes after Kvar," Kratos said.

"As would I.." Sheena added, at the same time as Lloyd and Clara.

"We can't have four people in the same group," Genis pointed out.

"Right. Colette, could you choose for us?" asked Clara.

Colette hesitated. "Um..well...Mr Kratos and Lloyd have a good reason for going after Kvar...And obviously Genis and I want to go rescue Professor..." She considered, then looked at Sheena. "Miss Sheena, I think it would be better if you helped us rescue everyone. You said the reason you came with us was to rescue them, wasn't it?"

Sheena hesitated, then inclined her head. "That is true," she agreed.

Colette smiled. "Then, Miss Clara can go with Mr Kratos and Lloyd, and Genis, Miss Sheena and I will go rescue everyone!" she said happily.

The all nodded, Clara smiling at the blonde Chosen. "Good job, Colette," she murmured quietly, and Colette's smile widened.

"Alright, let's get going before they realise we're here," Genis said. The two groups quickly split up, heading in opposite directions.

* * *

**A/N: Let operation 'rescue' begin!**

**So, this split up kinda made the most sense...the scene I want to have with Kvar needs these three, and Sheena only came to rescue people so...*shrug***

**Review?**


	27. Chapter 27 - The Rescue Group

**A/N: So, I started with the Rescue group first seeing as it made more sense, and it wouldn't be so disjointed...**

**But there is a mention of Infiltration group, so no worries!**

**Sorry the upload is a little later than normal...I was at LaserQuest most of the day, and had no internet at my dad's :/**

* * *

Genis, Colette and Sheena carefully made their way through the prison building, Sheena keeping a watchful eye out for Desians. There were also small floating devices flying around, which Genis found out were called 'Raybits'.

"I've never seen anything like them before," he mused as he looked at one of the ones they had beaten.

"So long as they don't slow us down too much, it should be okay," Sheena murmured.

"Yeah, let's hurry to the prisoners and Professor!" Colette chirped, skipping ahead and narrowly avoiding being hit by one of the shots from another Raybit.

Sheena and Genis sighed in unison, easily dispatching the flying machine before hurrying after Colette before she hurt herself.

They had been wandering around for a little while, getting more and more lost, and Genis gave an irritated grunt.

"Where the hell are the prisoners already?!" he demanded.

Colette pressed a button for one of the doors and they slid open, revealing the prisoners along with two guards. The two groups stared at each other for a moment.

"..Oh."

The fight immediately started, Sheena slipping past the confused Colette to slap a couple of slips of paper on the guards. They exploded, sending them flying back.

"Angel Feathers!" Colette called, her rainbow coloured disks flying out and attacking one of the guards.

"Spread!" Genis cried, water shooting up underneath the other.

Sheena went between the two, varying her attacks on the two of them. "Pyre Seal! Power Seal Pinion! Life Seal! Spirit Seal!"

A final "Eruption!" from Genis quickly finished the battle, and the three of them hurried over to the cages. As Sheena looked for a switch, Genis searched for Raine.

"Are you all okay?" asked Colette in concern, looking at the prisoners.

"We're fine, Chosen," said one of them, smiling, and the others nodded.

The doors suddenly went up as Sheena found the switch, and everyone filed out, crowding around Colette and marvelling at how she was the Chosen. Genis slipped past them, ignored, and started looking around.

"Sis?" he called, fear gripping him. Had Kvar done something to her...?

"Genis?"

He turned in surprise, a huge smile breaking out over his face as he caught sight of Raine. She wore the same as all the other prisoners, but didn't look as worn or tired. There were a few bruises and cuts on her, but otherwise she seemed fine.

"Sis! I'm so glad you're okay!" he cried, throwing himself at her and hugging her tightly.

Raine smiled, hugging him back. "Of course I am. I promised I'd always be there for you," she murmured.

Eventually Genis pulled back, serious once more. "We've gotta go, Sis. The others are going to fight Kvar," he explained.

"But first we have to put the switches on," Sheena explained.

Raine nodded. "I'll come along. Everyone!" she called, getting the attention of the prisoners. "The exit to the Ranch should be straight through those doors. In the courtyard, try to get out without attracting any attention. If you think you can't manage it, hide out until we get back, okay?"

The group seemed uncertain, so Colette stepped forward. "Please. It would be very helpful; we're trying to help our friends, and we want to be able to help you too," she said with a smile.

"If the Chosen asks it, we'll go," decided someone at the front, the others echoing the statement.

As the prisoners left the room, Raine turned to Sheena. "So, where are the other two switches?"

Sheena hesitated. "I only have a vague idea..Sorry."

"No, that's fine. We should get going."

The four of them started off, making their way through the rest of the building. The varying paths and fact that pressing a different switch could cause doors behind them to close and others to open meant they ended up walking in circles occassionally, but they eventually found both switches.

"There! Now we just need to get back to Lloyd and the rest," Genis said happily as the second switch lit up green.

* * *

Lloyd had encountered trouble almost immediately. The large building had made his short attention span even shorter as he looked around in interest, getting distracted constantly. Clara and Kratos, lost in their own thoughts, didn't notice when he turned down a different corridor to stare at something else.

Eventually, Lloyd had realised that something was wrong and turned around, suddenly remembering that he was supposed to be with Clara and Kratos.

"Oh...oops.." he mumbled, wondering where they had gone. He started trying to backtrack while avoiding Desians at the same time; a near impossible task.

Finally he came to a halt, looking around in bewilderment. He didn't even remember coming to this bit in the first place...He sighed, pondering what to do next.

Something caught his eye and he was immediately distracted, heading towards it and realising it was one of those teleporting squares. He stepped on it, then frowned as nothing happened.

"Well..that's boring," he muttered, wondering what to do next. His original problem came back to him and he rested his chin on his hand as he considered how to tell them where he was.

The teleportation device suddenly glowed green, and he looked down in surprise before he was transported.

* * *

**A/N: Silly Lloyd with short attention span.**

**Review?**


	28. Chapter 28 - Kvar

**A/N: The part you've all been waiting for! Kvar vs Lloyd!**

**Major spoilers if you haven't gotten to the Tower of Regeneration, 'cause I like messing things up like that.**

**Actually not even Tower of Regeneration. All the way up to Tethe'alla and Altessa's house.**

* * *

Lloyd stumbled as he reached his destination, looking around hesitantly.

"So, the worms have finally crawled back."

Lloyd turned, drawing his swords as he faced Kvar. The Desian Cardinal strode forward, boots clacking as they hit the floor.

"I'll be honest, I was surprised when I discovered you'd gotten in again. I knew you'd be back for the half-elf, but I didn't expect you to have such a small force."

Kvar had reached Lloyd now, and the dual-blade weilder took a couple of steps back.

"What your first mistake was, however, is that you didn't bring an army."

Kvar summoned his staff, pointing the bladed end at Lloyd.

"And your second was challenging me alone."

Lloyd raised his blades to block an attack from the staff, but Kvar merely smirked. Confused, he lowered his swords slightly, then heard a buzzing noise behind him.

He began to turn, trying to get his guard up in time, but he'd figured it out too late. The electricity hit his back, causing him to cry out in pain. He hit the floor, using his swords to support him, then the blunted end of the staff hit him in the stomach, sending him crashing back and hitting the floor.

"Such a weak inferior being. I suppose I'll let you join your parents," Kvar murmured, raising the weapon and pointing the blade over Lloyd's neck. The boy swallowed, staring at the blade.

No way...was he really going to die? At the hands of _Kvar_, of all people?

"Die!" Kvar snarled, the blade descending.

"No, Lloyd!" someone cried, throwing themselves infront of him as they jumped across.

"Clara!" Lloyd gasped, seeing her land heavily to the side and lie there, blood pouring from the wound on her back. Her bandana had been cut off by the blade, and the deep blue Exsphere at her throat shone brightly.

Kvar stopped, looking at it in surprise. "Well well, this _is _a surprise. I didn't realise you were the one who had the Angelus Project," he murmured. He frowned, looking at her closely, then laughed. "What a turn of events! It appears A012 was not killed after all!"

Lloyd and Kratos - who had just entered - froze.

"What?" Lloyd managed to croak out.

Kvar gave a cruel grin. "It appears your dear _Anna _never perished, seeing as she is lying right infront of you."

Lloyd turned, staring at Clara. She was breathing heavily, the wound on her back obviously more serious than it first apperaed. That finally got his mind working.

"Kratos, heal her!" Lloyd cried. Kratos blinked then nodded, hurrying forward and kneeling beside her.

"And why would I let you do that?" Kvar hissed, leaping at him, but Lloyd quickly blocked him.

"I won't let you hurt them!" he snarled. Especially if Clara really _was _his mum.

"Getting a little overconfident, aren't we? A disgusting worm like you could never defeat me," Kvar growled.

Kratos finished his chant, the injury on Clara's back healing until it was a faint scar. She blinked her eyes open, looking up at him groggily.

"Careful. You lost a lot of blood," Kratos murmured. Clara sat up slowly, looking around in confusion, then flinched as the clash of metal on metal erupted beside her ear. Kratos quickly pulled her away and she looked up, seeing that Lloyd had blocked an attack by Kvar aimed at her.

He was panting, body straining as he tried to keep up with Kvar. He was constantly hit, and his injuries from earlier weren't helping.

Kratos seemed torn between staying with Clara to protect her and going to Lloyd to help him, but Clara quickly made the decision for him.

"Go help Lloyd. I'll be fine," she said, pushing herself into a standing position.

Kratos hesitated. "Are you sure?" he asked.

Clara nodded. "If you don't help him, he could get killed. Now go," she ordered, steadying herself by leaning on her scythe. Kratos hesitated for a fraction of a second more, then nodded and ran to join Lloyd.

Lloyd backed away as Kvar delivered blow after blow, his legs buckling under the force of the attacks. His breathing was laboured now, and he was pretty sure he wasn't going to last for much longer.

"Judgement!"

Lloyd felt himself pushed back as suddenly large columns of light erupted around Kvar, causing injury after injury. He stumbled, hitting the floor, and watched as Kvar fell to his knees, gritting his teeth.

Kvar looked up, casting his gaze to Kratos, then glared. "You!" he cried.

Lloyd turned, then stared as he saw the large wings shining on Kratos' back. They glittered brightly, an incredible blue that seemed to shimmer as they fluttered slightly.

A vague memory came to his mind, and Lloyd's eyes widened.

"Wait...Kratos, are you..?"

"We can sort that out later. For now, let us defeat Kvar," Kratos interrupted, raising his sword.

Kvar straightened, smirking. "I think you are forgetting something," he said. A buzzing started, and Lloyd glanced around for the robots.

"Guardian!"

The two boys looked back at Clara leapt between them, the blue shield going up around the three of them. The lightening hit it, boucing off harmlessly.

Clara gave a pained grunt, falling to her knees. Lloyd was quickly next to her, checking her over.

The drones attacked again, and Kratos quickly used Guardian, protecting them. Kvar smirked, flexing his hand, and lightening sparked across it.

The drones finished their attack and Kratos lowered the barrier before noticing another attack shooting towards them too late. He started chanting quickly, but by then it was too late.

Lloyd turned slightly, seeing the lightening aiming for Clara. Without thinking, he jumped infront of her, shielding her. Clara looked up, then her eyes widened as the lightening hit him.

In most cases, the lightening would have done nothing except hurt him. However, though the lightening was aimed still at his back, it wasn't his back it hit.

Lloyd gasped as he felt power flood through him, before pain followed it. He doubled over, clutching his arms, then howled as large blue wings burst from his back.

Clara and Kratos were still, gazing at the wings in shock. Though they had both seen the stone on his back, they had not expected him to suddenly grow wings.

"Well well, how fascinating. Apparently when you have a mixture of angel blood as well as being grown with an Exsphere on the mother's body, it creates a Cruxis crystal...undoubtedly, my attack must have provided him with some power he was lacking before and caused his wings to manifest. How truly fascinating," Kvar murmured, gazing at the wings.

He suddenly stiffened, blood trickling from the corner of his mouth. His eyes slid down to where Kratos held the sword that was now sticking through him, before he went limp.

Kratos removed his sword, allowing Kvar's body to drop to the floor. "That is for my family," he growled, staring down at his body for a moment before sheathing his sword and walking back towards Clara and Lloyd.

Clara looked up as he approached, then turned back to Lloyd. Kratos knelt down beside him, touching his shoulder.

"I understand that it is painful, but you must put them away before the others arrive," he murmured.

Lloyd glanced up at him with pain-filled eyes, then nodded. Kratos nodded, a slight smile flitting across his face.

"Concentrate on them, and imagine them sinking into you," he instructed quietly. Lloyd closed his eyes, focusing, then slowly the wings vanished. He opened his eyes, shooting the two of them a brief grin before he collapsed.

Clara easily caught him, looking up at Kratos. "Is he okay?" she asked.

Kratos stood, his own wings vanishing. "He is likely feeling the full effect of the Angel Transformation, unlike Colette, who is only feeling them one at a time. I will explain more later; for now, just say that it was his injuries."

Clara frowned. "Kratos, what's going on? You and Lloyd...you were both acting weird. What's up with you?"

Kratos looked away. "As I said, I will explain more later," he replied stiffly.

Clara sighed then stood up, wincing slightly. Kratos went over to her, lifting Lloyd easily and helping her along.

The others ran in just as they were about to reach the teleportation device. Raine took look one look at the three of them then hurried forward, quickly starting to heal them.

"Are you okay?" asked Colette, looking concerned.

"We're fine, Colette," Clara replied with a tired smile.

"We should get out here soon. The charges will go off in a few minutes," Sheena said.

The others nodded, stepping onto the square again. As they headed towards the entrance, Raine looked at Kratos.

"I can carry Lloyd for you, if you want. You're probably tired, right?" she offered.

Kratos shook his head. "I'm fine, Miss Sage. Besides, we should leave now rather than arguing over who is going to carry Lloyd."

Raine frowned but nodded, running to catch up with the others.

* * *

**A/N: Yep. Kratos become Daddy Kratos and turned into an angel. And so did Lloyd.**

**:3**

**Review?**


	29. Chapter 29 - Reunion

**A/N: If you enjoyed the last part, you should ****_love _****this part :3**

**(Note: This has been updated on Friday because I'm going on holiday for a week, and I won't have internet on Saturday. Figured I wouldn't leave you guys hanging)**

* * *

They were just clearing the trees when the explosion rocked the Ranch. The heat hit them first, before the force of the explosion sent them all flying forward, hitting the ground.

The trees towards the centre had started catching fire, and the group pushed themselves up, knowing they needed to get away before they were caught in the blaze.

"Is everyone okay?" called Raine as they pushed themselves up, Kratos shifting his grip on Lloyd.

"Miss Clara hasn't gotten up!" Colette called from a little behind, where she and Clara had been bringing up the rear.

Kratos turned, his gaze slightly panicked, and Raine's frown deepened before she turned her attention back. She made her way to the two girls, kneeling beside Clara.

She gently looked over her over, then frowned as she felt Clara's head.

"It looks like she's bumped it. She should be alright, but she might be out for a while," she assessed before looking around. "Noishe?" she called, and the protozoan padded over to her. She patted him then lifted Clara onto his back. "Keep an eye on her," she instructed. Noishe barked then bounded over to Kratos, staying by his side as they headed back out of the forest.

* * *

She woke slowly, her mind groggy. Everything was like it was covered in a blanket, and she frowned as she tried to think what was going on.

_'Lloyd!' _was her sudden thought, and she sat up quickly, looking around. The others in the group looked at her in surprise, but she her gaze was immediately drawn to the teenage boy sleeping beside her.

..He looked like Lloyd. He had the same hairstyle, and hair colour. Even the skin tone and face shape was similar. But...he was so much _older_.

"Clara?" someone called, and she turned, her gaze landing on Kratos.

"Kratos! What's happened? Where's Kvar? And why is Lloyd so...big?!" she cried.

A boy sitting beside Kratos scoffed. "What, have you got amnesia again? You beat Kvar up back at the Ranch, remember?" he said.

"Are you alright, Miss Clara? You bumped your head," a blonde girl on Kratos' other side said, looking concerned.

She looked around at them. "Why do you keep calling me Clara? My name is Anna."

Kratos suddenly went very still, then let out a long breath before massaging his forehead. It was at times like this that she saw his age, and the tiredness that came with it.

"Dear? What's the matter?" she asked.

A white haired woman sitting a little beside the boy raised an eyebrow before looking at Kratos.

"Mr Kratos, I think you should explain a few things. You've been extremely protective of Lloyd and Clara for a little while now, and now she's calling you 'dear'...Are you actually all related?"

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Kratos, I'm getting very confused," she informed him before looking at the woman. "My name is Anna. Kratos is my husband, and Lloyd is my son," she informed her simply.

The boy and girl went quiet, looking between them, then the girl smiled brightly. "Oh, that's great! I'm really happy you actually are related!" she said with a giggle.

Kratos shushed her, then turned back to Anna. "Please...just listen a moment, dear. It's been a while since your last memory...Several years, in fact. I thought you were and Lloyd were dead. Lloyd has been growing up by himself, mostly, and you've had the persona of Clara since Kvar attacked us."

Anna frowned. "What..? But..I don't..."

Slowly memories were coming back to her, and she paled as she went through them.

"Oh..." she mumbled, gazing down at her hands. Then she frowned. "Does Lloyd...know I'm his mother?" she asked finally.

Kratos inclined his head. "He is aware of it, yes, thanks to Kvar."

Anna sighed in relief, then turned to Lloyd, gently feathering his hair. He looked so innocent...just like when he was so much younger. She smiled, happy that he still retained his childishness despite being so much older.

Lloyd gave a little mumble before blinking his eyes open blearily, looking around. "Huh...wha..?" he mumbled. Anna's smile grew wider as she caught sight of his wine red eyes, so like his father's.

Lloyd saw her and smiled as well. "Morning Clara," he greeted, sitting up and shifting uncomfortably.

Anna hesitated, so Kratos took over. "She remembers everything," he informed the dual blade weilder.

Lloyd paused, taking this in, then blinked as what this meant occured to him.

"So...you remember that you're my..?" he trailed off, looking uncertain.

Anna smiled. "Yes...I remember that I'm your mother," she replied. Lloyd gave a wide grin, then turned as Kratos stood up.

"I would like to speak with both of you in private," he said quietly. They shared a glance then stood up, following him further away so that they had more privacy.

Genis gave a sigh. "What d'you think is so important they couldn't speak about it infront of us?" he wondered.

* * *

"Anna, do you remember when Lloyd got his wings?" asked Kratos as they settled down.

Anna frowned a moment, then nodded. "Yeah...They didn't look like normal angel wings."

"They're not. I've never seen any wings like them before," Kratos replied, frowning, then shook his head. "Still, that isn't the point. Lloyd, how are you feeling at the moment?" he asked.

Lloyd considered. "Um, well, I'm not really...feeling," he mumbled.

Anna looked confused, but Kratos nodded. "I expected that. You may find that you lose your voice at some point as well, though it will likely only be for a short while seeing as you've already been through the Angel Transformation once before."

"What? I don't understand.." Anna said, frowning.

"The Angel Transformation has four different side effects; the first is a loss of hunger, then an inability to feel heat or cold or to sleep, and then lack of pain. The final stage is the loss of voice. However, these effects are only temporary, though it varies for how long they last depending on how the wings are gained. They also have various bonuses, such as better eyesight, hearing, health and longetivity."

Anna frowned. "That doesn't sound very good..."

Lloyd shrugged. "I've dealt with it before, so I should be fine. It should only last for a couple of days, at least."

Anna pouted. "I don't like the idea of my baby boy being in pain though," she muttered, pulling him to her and hugging him.

Lloyd laughed awkwardly. "I'll be fine...Mum."

Anna glanced down at him, then smiled and hugged him tighter. "I know you will," she murmured. After a moment, she glanced up at Kratos, laughing at his hesitant expression. "Come here, idiot," she said, pulling him forward and hugging him as well. She sighed happily, burying her face in his hair.

Lloyd glanced at Kratos hesitantly. _"Is she usually like this?" _he mouthed.

Kratos considered the Anna he knew, then nodded. _"Just go with it," _he mouthed back.

* * *

**A/N: ****So, Anna knows who she is! Finally!**

**(I'm gonna assume you all knew she was Anna anyway)**

**Also, from now on people ****_will _****call her Anna instead of Clara, but they don't for a while :)**

**Now we just need to reveal who Lloyd's mentor is *evil laugh***

**Review?**


	30. Chapter 30 - The Tower of Mana

**A/N: Tower of Mana! (Finally!) It's been long going but we're getting there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ToS. Not even a game. I want the game. :(**

* * *

"Alright, so we're heading to the Tower of Mana next, right?" Genis asked, swinging his feet from the log he was sitting on.

"Right. Are you going to accompany us, Miss Fujibayashi?" asked Raine, turning to the ninja.

Sheena looked surprised, then raised an eyebrow. "You do realise we're technically enemies," she pointed out.

"Stop being silly, Sheena! We're friends now!" Colette giggled.

Sheena hesitated, and Lloyd piped up. "You were looking for Boltzman's healing technique, right? Well, if we go together, you can get it from the Tower of Mana!"

Sheena bit her lip, glancing around the group. None of them seemed against the idea, even Kratos, despite the fact that they had started off with a pretty rocky relationship. She had to admit, it did get a little lonely by herself...even though she had Corrine, it was nice to have a big conversation with lots of people occasionally.

Finally, she nodded, giving a hesitant smile. "I'd...like to come along. Thank you."

As they approached the large tower, Raine went into Ruin Mode again.

"This tower is truly magnificent...the structure is impeccable.."

As she continued to ramble, Sheena glanced at them. "Um..is she always like this?" she asked hesitantly.

The group shared a long suffering glance then nodded an affirmative.

Sheena gave a little sigh, then shook her head.

They walked up to the door, Colette taking out the key and putting it into the lock. She easily twisted it and pushed the doors open. Lloyd told Noishe to wait outside, patting his head. The protozoan licked his hand then settled down beside the door, keeping a watchful eye on the surroundings.

The hall was large, the walls filled with bookcases. Raine looked around, a delighted twinkle in her eye.

"Wow..That's a lot of books," Genis commented as he glanced around.

"Ohh! Just think of all the knowledge contained within those books!" Raine cried happily.

Lloyd sweatdropped at the contrast, then shook his head, focusing on the task at hand. He glanced around then blinked as he noticed a pedestal. Running up to it, he got a closer look before realising what it was.

"Hey, it's an oracle stone!" he called back to the others.

They came over, looking at the pedestal in interest.

"Colette, why don't you place your hand on it?" Anna suggested. Colette nodded, stepping forward and placing her hand on the stone.

For a moment nothing happened, and they began to frown, before the device behind the oracle stone suddenly lit up, though only Kratos and Sheena seemed to notice.

"...It didn't open," Genis said, confused.

"The door didn't open; however, it appears the magic circle has reacted," Kratos pointed out, motioning to it.

Raine immediately ran over to it, fawning over it with wide eyes.

"Marvelous! This apparatus has awoken due to the oracle stone!" Hearts almost seem to come to her eyes and she clapsed her hands together lovingly. "So all we need to do now is do something with the apparatus!"

The rest of the group sweatdropped again, Kratos coughing.

"So it would seem," he agreed.

Raine turned serious once more, crossing over to one of the circles. She knelt down, touching it lightly.

"Hmm...interesting.." she murmured. Straightening, she turned. "Lloyd, stand on this circle."

"Huh? Um, okay..." Lloyd mumbled, walking over to it.

"Genis, you go stand on that one," Raine ordered, pointing to the next one. Genis crossed over without argument, and Raine stood on the last one.

One of the doors suddenly slid open, and there was an echoed, "Oh!" from around the room, while Colette giggled, giving a, "Wow!" instead.

"Sis, it opened!" Genis said, running slightly towards her and pointing. The door suddenly slid shut again, and he frowned. "Huh? Why did it close again...?"

"It seems three people need to be standing on these circles, otherwise the door won't remain open," Raine mused.

"So three of us need to stay here?" asked Sheena.

"With our forces, that shouldn't be too bad..." Anna murmured.

"Obviously Colette has to go through, so who's going with her?" asked Lloyd.

"Seeing as we can spare three people to go with her...Is there anyone who particularly wants to go?" asked Raine.

"I think Sheena would be a pretty good person to go along. She's fast, so she could check out the areas ahead," Genis pointed out.

"M-Me? Are you sure?" asked Sheena hesitantly.

"That would be suitable. Then, I should also accompany the Chosen, as that is what I was hired to do," Kratos added.

"Then, we'll have Lloyd as the last person," decided Raine.

"Huh? Why me?" asked Lloyd, confused.

"You're a quick thinker, and faster than Kratos. While Sheena is scouting ahead, you can easily react to any danger Colette may face until Kratos can also join the fight," Raine explained.

Anna pouted. "Can't I go?" she asked.

"No, I think this is the best set up," Raine replied.

Anna sighed, looking defeated, then walked dejectedly over to one of the circles and stood on it. Genis went back onto his circle, and the door opened again.

"Be careful!" Genis called as the four of them headed through the door.

* * *

"It's pretty dark in here..." Colette mumbled, clutching Lloyd's arm.

"It'll be fine, Colette. With Sheena scouting ahead, I don't think anything will take us by surprise," Lloyd reassured her.

"Be on your guard anyway, Lloyd. We can never be completely sure that there are no enemies ahead, no matter how well we think we are protected," Kratos warned.

The two kids looked at him in confusion, then went back to their own conversations, leaving Kratos to the emo corner in his mind.

"Alright guys, I've checked out up to the top of the stairs. None of the monsters are too strong, but I took most of them out just in case," Sheena reported.

"That's great. Thanks Sheena," Lloyd said with a smile. Sheena reddened then glanced away, glad that the darkness hid her blush.

"A-Anyway, I'm going to scout out the next area now," she said, before hurrying off.

* * *

While the four of them were making their way through the tunnels, Anna, Raine and Genis watched in surprise as the other door opened.

"..Wait. So if someone goes through the door, the other door opens?" Anna asked, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Raine stepped off the circle, and while one door closed, the other door remained open.

"Alright, we can go through here. Let's go on ahead and see if we can meet up with the others," she decided.

"Sis, wait!" Genis called, running over to one of the bookshelves. The two women watched him as he ran his finger across the binders, then grinned and pulled out a book. He quickly turned and ran back to them.

"What's that, Genis?" asked Raine curiously as he held it out to her.

"The Boltzman's healing technique we were looking for. I spotted it a second ago," he explained as Raine took it from him.

Anna joined Raine, glancing over her shoulder as she flicked through it. "Is that the right book?" she asked.

"It looks like it. Good job, Genis," Raine said, ruffling his hair before tucking it into her pack and starting for the door.

"You can heal Pietro now, right?" Genis asked.

Raine shook her head. "They look a little too advanced for my healing artes. I'd need some sort of amplifier to help me."

"What kind of 'amplifier' would you need?" asked Anna.

"Well...A unicorn's horn, possibly, or the Medical Herb, the elves' secret medicine..."

"They don't sound too easy to find," Genis murmured.

"They aren't, but we'll deal with that later. For now, we'll just continue regenerating the world."

Raine spotted a device as they were walking out of the room and crossed over to it, pressing a few buttons. A moment later an image of Lloyd appeared.

_"Oh, hey! It's Raine!" _he said in surprise, obviously talking to someone behind him.

_"Hello Professor!"_ came Colette's voice.

"Hello as well, Colette. Lloyd, the other door opened, so we're going to make our way through and try to meet up with you, okay?" she explained.

_"Sure thing, Professor. Also, if you bump into Sheena, can you ask her to come back? We're getting a little worried."_

"Of course, Lloyd. And-"

"Lloyd! Are you okay? You're not hurt at all, are you?"

Lloyd gave a laugh. _"I'm fine, Mum. So's Dad, before you ask. Anyway, we'll see you in a bit. Be careful!"_

"You too, Lloyd," Raine replied before the screen went off.

The group of three made their way through the halls, Raine finding that she had to push boxes with mirrors in them to direct light onto various switches. Eventually she got Anna and Genis - who had just been lounging around - to help her, and they slowly worked their way through the puzzles.

There came a point when the two paths intersected, with the path the four were travelling on above the group of three. It was here that they spotted Sheena.

"Oh, Sheena!" Genis called, and the ninja glanced down in surprise.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"The other door opened after you left. Anyway, we spoke with the others a little way back, and they asked if you could come back because they're getting worried," Raine explained.

Sheena nodded. "Right. I'll see you in a bit," she called before turning and running back the way she'd come.

"Well, that was simple," Anna noted before shrugging and continuing on.

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Tower of Mana! It's so interesting!**

**I don't even know how I'm getting two/three chapters out of this...I've barely written anything...**

**Review?**


	31. Chapter 31 - The Tower of Mana 2

**A/N: Second part of the Tower of Mana! Yay!**

_**Important Notice! Please Read!:**___**Due to the fact that I have now realised just how long this story is going to be, the amount I already have written is beginning to dwindle. Considering the game itself is rather long (I assume), it will likely take 50 - if not 100 - chapters to fully write. I don't have enough patience or interest to write that much, so I'm looking for people to help me plan out a shorter way of writing it.**

**This would mean, however, that there would be spoilers for future chapters. I only have a vague idea of what I'm doing, but help would be appreciated. I understand if you don't want to be spoiled, but if no one offers to help, the story may be put on hiatus and ignored. I don't want to do this to my lovely little readers, so anyone who is willing to help, please PM me saying you want to help with Living a Lie. You can ask to help at any point, but the later you join, the more likely your ideas won't be incorporated.**

**Thank you for reading, and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

They ended up having to cross a path that appeared to be made of light, which Raine fawned over before Genis managed to drag her across. Reaching the other end, Raine immediately ran over to the circles.

"Oh my! There seems to be magitechnology machines here as well!" she cried, rubbing a hand across them.

Genis facepalmed while Anna sighed, glancing at the circles.

"So...is this like the entrance? You know, where you stand on the circles?" she asked Genis.

The boy shrugged. "Maybe. Why don't you try," he suggested. Anna stepped onto the circle, ignore Raine's crooning, and waited a moment.

A hologram of Lloyd appeared again, and the boy jumped. _"Woah, something came up again!"_

"Lloyd!" Anna cried happily. Lloyd smiled as he spotted her.

_"Hey Mum! Thanks for getting Sheena back," _he said.

"That was Raine, actually," called Genis.

Anna glanced down at the woman, and Lloyd followed her gaze, laughing hesitantly as he noticed her.

_"Um...that's a little random," _he noted.

Anna gave a nod, then turned back. "So, we've made it further in. Do you think we should meet up before we go any further?"

Lloyd nodded. _"That seems sensible. Though I don't know how we're supposed to move forward..."_

_"Lloyd! A sparkly bridge appeared!" _Colette's voice came.

_"Um..is it safe, Colette?" _Lloyd asked, turning to her.

_"It appears to be stable. We can walk across it," _Kratos confirmed.

_"Okay. We'll see you in a minute," _Lloyd said, before the screen vanished.

* * *

Lloyd had barely turned around when Colette skipped onto the odd bridge, humming to herself. The others quickly hurried after her, worried she would trip and fall, but miraculously she remained standing the entire time she was on the bridge.

As soon as she stepped off it, she tripped, and Sheena gave a sigh as Lloyd went forward to help her up.

"Are you okay, Colette?" asked Lloyd.

"I'm fine, sorry," Colette replied, looking embarrassed as she brushed her dress off.

"Why don't you remain next to Lloyd, Chosen?" Kratos suggested, and Colette nodded, reddening slightly.

They continued along the bridges, eventually reaching the platform the others were on. Genis grinned as he spotted them.

"Glad you could make it," he teased, causing Colette to blush and start mumbling apologies.

"Kratos!" Anna cried happily, skipping over to him and hugging him, causing the others in the group (except Raine, who was still oblivious) to stare.

"Anna, can we not do this in public?" Kratos muttered, refusing to blush.

"I've missed nearly thirteen years with you, love. I want to make up all that time whenever I can," Anna replied smugly.

Kratos gave a quiet sigh, glancing at her. "Can it at least wait until after we defeat the monster?" he asked finally.

Anna considered, then nodded. "Alright," she agreed, pulling away. Then she crossed over to Lloyd, giving him a hug before becoming serious again.

"Sis, do you think you could, um, help us out a minute?" asked Genis, nudging her.

Raine blinked and looked up, seeming surprised to see the others.

"Oh, when did you all get here?" she asked.

"A few minutes ago. What should we do now?" asked Sheena, directing the conversation back to the topic at hand.

Raine stood up, looking at the machine.

"It seems to be like the machine at the entrance...so if one person stands on each circle, it should open the next path."

Lloyd nodded then stepped forward onto one of the circles. Raine gave him a quick nod then stood on the other one, waiting for something to happen.

The circle on the other end of the platform suddenly lit up, showing it was another transportation device. Colette, who had been standing on it, suddenly disappeared.

"Oh for Martel's sake...Come on, hurry up before she awakens the guardian!" Anna called, running to the circle and stepping on it. The others were quickly behind her, stepping through to the large altar like roof.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, bit short but had to cut off there. Iubaris next chappy!**

**And the boss fight is actually a bit longer, too! We get slight plot development that isn't involved in game!**

**Review! Why am I using so many exclamation marks!**

**Be omnipotent!**


	32. Chapter 32 - Iubaris

**A/N: And now, the part you have all been waiting (a week) for...Iubaris boss fight!**

_**Fight Fight Fight Fight Fight!**_

**Note: 1) Really sorry about the late update. I got distracted by Fire Emblem when I bought it... *nervous laugh***

**2) Thank you for the people who offered to help! I would really like it if more people would offer to help, but I'll tell you what the plan is when I get the chance.**

* * *

Colette was standing in the middle of the roof as the others came up behind her, drawing their weapons. As if reacting, the stone at her neck suddenly released light, sinking into the altar at the end.

"Thank goodness...we got here in time," sighed Raine in relief.

"I'd prefer if we were a little more prepared," Kratos murmured as the horse-like monster stepped out of the light, it's hooves clopping on the ground.

"Oooh, a pony!" Colette giggled, smiling at it.

"Careful, Colette. That's still a monster, no matter how nice it may look," Sheena warned.

"That's...Iubaris, right?" Anna asked, frowning.

Kratos nodded a confirmation. "The Guardian of the Seal of Light; Iubaris."

Iubaris suddenly sent out a ray of light, making them all jump away so that they didn't get hit by the attack. As Lloyd charged in, quickly using Supersonic Thrust, Kratos turned to the others.

"Raine, focus more on healing; light spells are weak against him. Colette, Holy Song and another attacks not light based. Genis, no fire, light or lightening spells, he's resistant to all. Anna, no light techs. Sheena, most of your attacks should be fine. Understand?"

They all nodded, Colette and Raine backing away so that they could easily use their spells and techs without trouble. Genis started chanting, swinging his kendama as he did.

Lloyd jumped back, barely avoiding a swipe from Iubaris, then stared as dark portals appeared behind him. Several horses raced out, and he jumped back again so that none of them hit him.

"Demon Spear!" cried Anna, slamming her scythe into Iubaris' side and causing him to neigh in pain. She then leapt up, slashing down with the opposite end and cutting him slightly. He snorted angrily, lashing out with his rear legs, and Anna just managed to avoid the shot in midair. She quickly jumped back, hesitant.

"That wasn't quite as effective as I thought it would be," she mused, eyes calculating.

"Fierce Demon Fang!" Kratos shouted, his sword slamming onto the ground and sending a shockwave at Iubaris. He jumped back then lashed at him as he turned.

Iubaris squealed in pain, trying to cover himself with his wings. Lloyd growled, then leapt forward.

"Heavy Tiger Blade!" he cried, slashing upwards before slamming his swords down, forcing Iubaris' wings to part.

"Pyre Seal!" Sheena yelled as she pressed one of her slips of paper on Iubaris, it exploding and causing him to fly back slightly.

"Stalagmite!" Genis called, and suddenly the ground heaved upwards, piercing Iubaris. He gave a neigh of pain and rage, pulling himself free before using his wings to fly into the air slightly.

The group hesitated, realising he was too high for their attacks to reach. Iubaris gave a victorious snort then charged up his attack, the light gathering at his mouth.

Lloyd ran towards him, leaping into the air. Colette watched in surprise as there was a blue glimmer on his back, then it faded. He was suddenly higher than Iubaris and gave a yell as he came down on the monster, the force of his attack, causing Iubaris to slam into the ground.

Anna raced forward, twirling her scythe as she did. "Rising Punishment!" she shouted, spinning her scythe so that it cut into Iubaris multiple times. She had barely pulled back before Kratos took her place, his sword shooting forward.

"Hurricane Thrust!"

Iubaris flew back, crashing to the ground heavily. He lay there for a moment, breathing ragged from the crushing amount of attacks, then he stood, facing them all.

He raised his head, his horn starting to glow. Light gathered at it's tip, forming a huge mass of light.

Lloyd landed lithely, then backed away, swords raised in defence. Anna and Kratos both used Guardian, trying to protect their party members before Iubaris released the attack.

The force of the light was immense. The group staggered at the strength of the shockwave, then covered their eyes as the light nearly blinded them. The wind whipped around them, and sometime during the storm-like attack, the Guardians shattered, leaving the group at the mercy of the light.

Finally it faded, revealing a scene of chaos. The group lay scattered around, and parts of the ceiling and the wall around it were broken.

Iubaris landed on the floor, giving a loud neigh. He trotted forward, head raised proudly, then stopped infront of Colette. He gave a snort, raising a hoof above the prone girl.

As he brought it down, Lloyd suddenly blocked it. He gave a gasp as his knees buckled, but held strong against the Guardian of the Light seal. Slowly the others were pulling themselves up, clutching their wounds.

"N-Nurse," Raine murmured, and a healing glow appeared around them all. They quickly got up, raising their weapons again, though their injuries weren't fully healed.

Lloyd pushed Iubaris back, causing the horse-like monster to stumble slightly. He gave an irritated snort then turned, lashing out with a kick. It caught Lloyd in the chest, and he went flying back, crashing into the floor.

"Lloyd!" Anna cried, looking back at him with a stricken expression. He waved her concern off, pushing himself back up and wiping the line of blood from the corner of his mouth.

Anna turned back to Iubaris, scowling. "You are going to pay," she growled, before running forward. She leapt into the air, lifting her scythe, then slammed it down.

_"DEVASTATION!"_

Iubaris gave an ear-splitting scream, then fell to his side, disappearing into small pieces of light as he did.

Anna straightened, panting lightly, then turned and stalked back to the others. They backed away slightly, a little worried she was about to turn on them, but she simply slid her scythe onto her back and went over to Lloyd.

Kratos paused a moment then followed her, the three of them talking quietly.

Raine turned to Colette. "You should go offer your prayers," she said, and Colette nodded, walking up to the altar.

"Oh Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant me thy strength!" Her beautiful wings shimmered into existance, and she lifted into the air slightly, gazing at the altar. After a moment, nothing happened, and she frowned.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, and a pretty woman sitting on a crescent moon appeared infront of them, floating slightly. Sheena gave a slight gasp, staring.

"Luna..." she whispered, making Raine frown.

"Where is Aska?" asked Luna, looking around.

"Whoa, it talked!" Genis cried, which earned him a smack from Raine.

"...Without Aska, I cannot do anything - cannot form a pact or a vow...Please...find Aska in order to restore my power," Luna murmured, her gentle eyes meeting Colette's. After a moment, the blonde Chosen nodded, and Luna smiled slightly before fading.

A light filtered from above them, and Colette looked up as Remiel descended.

"This is the third seal. You have done well to get this far, Chosen One," Remiel congratulated.

"...Thank you, Lord Remiel," Colette replied.

"Recieve this blessing, the gift of angelic power from Cruxis." A multicoloured glow shot across Colette, and she closed her eyes briefly before opening them again.

"Thank you, my Lord Angel."

"The next seal lies far to the south, in a place of purity that floats on an isolated island. Go there and offer your prayers at that altar," Remiel said.

"I shall do as you say...Lord Remiel," Colette murmured.

"I will be waiting for you at the next seal, Chosen One," Remiel said with a smile before he disappeared.

Colette lowered to the ground, her wings fading, and a small frown on her forehead. Something felt...wrong. Still, this journey was what the Goddess wanted...wasn't it?

She quickly shook those thoughts out of her head. There was no need to doubt the Great Goddess Martel. She was gentle and pure. She wouldn't do anything that hurt others.

"Colette? Come on, we're going," Genis called, snapping her out of her thoughts. She gave him a smile, laughing.

"Sorry," she apologised before skipping after him.

* * *

**A/N: Is that a little bit of doubt niggling in Colette I see? Oh yes it is, oh yes oh yes *cooing***

**Sorry, I just couldn't keep her completely airheaded...**

**Review?**


	33. Chapter 33 - Oblivious

As they stepped out of the Tower of Mana, Colette wobbled slightly before falling. Lloyd easily caught her, helping her up with a gentle smile.

"What should we do? Luin is in ruins..." Sheena pointed out, gazing at the young girl in concern.

"...Let's head to Asgard. We may be able to get to Palmacosta from there anyway," Kratos decided.

"I don't think Colette will be able to manage such a journey..." Raine murmured.

"That's where Noishe comes in," Lloyd said with a grin, motioning to the protozoan. Noishe padded over, lying down next to them. Lloyd easily lifted Colette onto his back, and he stood fluidly, barely disturbing Colette.

"I'm sorry everyone...there's no need to be concerned about me..." Colette mumbled as Anna pressed a hand against her forehead.

"Be quiet dear," Anna replied distractedly, frowning. "You're running a pretty high fever. How long will it take to get to Asgard?" she asked.

"More than a day," Lloyd reported. Then he considered. "Unless Noishe runs. Then he can get there in just a day."

"We can't leave Colette by herself, but we can't all get on Noishe though," Sheena pointed out.

"True..." murmured Raine, looking around.

"I could go with her," Genis offered.

They glanced at him, and he shrugged.

"That Picarring guy was going to go back to Asgard anyway, wasn't he? He might be there already, and even if he's not, I can get us a room at that cheaper inn."

"That's a good idea, actually," Anna mused.

"How long will it take for us to walk to Asgard?" asked Raine.

"A day and a half, approximately," Lloyd informed her.

"So Genis won't be on his own for too long?"

Lloyd shook his head. "If we go a little faster, we may get there early morning."

"That seems like the best course of action, then," Kratos decided, nodding to Genis. The boy quickly scrambled onto Noishe's back just behind Colette, putting his arms around her.

"I'll make sure to take really good care of her!" he promised. Noishe gave a bark, licking Lloyd's hand before starting to run.

"Alright guys, let's get going," decided Anna when they had disappeared beyond sight.

* * *

As they settled down for the night, Raine began to address the injuries they had gained from their fight with Iubaris. She easily healed them, with Kratos helping out, and worked her way round the group.

Eventually she reached Lloyd, and began checking him over for injuries before pausing, a hand on his chest.

"...Lloyd?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you in any pain at all?"

Lloyd shook his head, looking confused. Raine frowned.

"You should be."

"Why?"

"You have a few broken ribs, probably from when Iubaris kicked you. I'm not sure if any have punctured your lungs, but they must be scraping them at least. This should be unbearably painful."

Lloyd hesitated. "Well...um, it isn't."

Raine's frown deepened as she began to heal him, and Lloyd looked away. He caught Anna's concerned gaze but refused to look at her, either.

Anna looked up at Kratos. "Kratos..."

"It's okay. It's just the Angel Transformation," Kratos murmured quietly to her.

"But if he's getting injuries like that and not noticing.."

Kratos nodded, seeing her point. "...I'll keep an eye on him from now on," he promised, and Anna gave a sad sigh as she watched Raine healing Lloyd.

* * *

Anna was happily snuggled against Kratos' side when she heard movement. She swiftly opened her eyes, glancing up while keeping her breathing even in case it was an enemy.

She frowned as she watched Lloyd stand up, looking over the group once before heading off a little further. For a moment Anna hesitated, then she sat, careful not to disturb Kratos. He rarely slept well as it was, he didn't need to be woken up in the middle of the night.

Anna easily followed Lloyd, then found him sitting on a log and frowning. She approached quietly, then made a little noise so as not to startle him too much.

Lloyd glanced up, blinking as he caught sight of Anna. She smiled then walked over to him, sitting beside him.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly.

Lloyd gave a nod, though he didn't meet her gaze.

"Are you sure? You're not in any pain?"

He shook his head, motioning to his chest and reminding her of earlier.

"Oh, right. You can't feel pain."

Lloyd gave a half grin, then went back to staring at the trees around them. Anna frowned.

"You're not being very talkative tonight, are you," she noted.

Lloyd hesitated then sighed, before looking up at her and moving his mouth. Although he was trying to form words, no sound came out, and Anna stiffened.

"Right...loss of voice.." she mumbled, remembering what Kratos had told her.

Lloyd nodded, gently touching his throat. Anna gazed at him then pulled him into a hug, feathering his hair. Lloyd paused, before leaning into her touch, closing his eyes.

Anna smiled, continuing to stroke his hair. Her thoughts turned to Colette, and she gave a light frown again.

_'Colette...will have to go through this too. Kratos said it would only last a couple of days with Lloyd, but...it'll be permanent with Colette until she becomes a proper angel.'_

She glanced down at the boy in her arms, then made a decision.

_'The faster we get this journey over with, the sooner Colette and Lloyd get better.'_

* * *

**A/N: Aww, Anna's so motherly. Caring about Colette when she's snuggled with Lloyd.**

**And yes. Kratos and Anna cuddles. I will probably write more of them.**

**Review?**


	34. Chapter 34 - The Unicorn

**A/N: I love unicorns, actually. But the unicorn in ToS looks really freaky from what I've seen. Anyway, unicorn this chapter. Not much else going on. Mainly filler.**

* * *

Genis was sitting on a chair next to Colette's bed, Noishe lying beside him, when the door opened. He glanced up then smiled as he saw the others.

"Glad you finally caught up," he said with a grin, and they rolled their eyes. Raine decided not to hit him in favour of checking Colette over.

"How is she?" she asked.

"Her fever broke earlier this morning, and she's been sleeping peacefully most of the time."

Anna looked at Kratos. "I thought you said she couldn't sleep?"

Kratos nodded. "Angels cannot normally sleep unless in deep meditation; however, pure mental or physical exhaustion is not the same as 'sleeping'."

Anna bit her lip, looking back over at the young girl, then sighed. "Right.." she murmured.

Lloyd hung back from the group a bit, eyeing Colette hesitantly. He understood what she was going through...Kratos probably did too, but he was still as stoic as ever.

Sheena stepped forward, frowning. "I don't understand something," she said, and the others looked at her. "Why does Colette keep collapsing? When I was watching you guys, you always had to stop for a day to help her..."

They glanced at each other, then Raine straightened. "Whenever Colette releases a seal...she loses part of her humanity to come closer to being an angel."

Sheena gave her an incredilous look. "She..gives up part of her humanity...? Just to be an _angel_?"

"Sis! Why...I didn't know that! Isn't that too cruel?" Genis cried.

Raine sighed. "It is the sacrifice of the Chosen," she murmured.

"But...something like that...!"

"It's fine, Genis."

The boy jumped, turning to face Colette. She smiled at him, sitting herself up.

"Colette! Are you okay now?" he asked.

Colette nodded, smiling gently. "I'm sorry...Things are a little difficult at the moment, but it'll all be better when I become an angel, so just hang on for a while longer. Okay?"

"But...won't you be lonely?" asked Sheena.

Colette looked at her in confusion. "Why would I be lonely?" she asked.

"Well..you'll be the only angel in the world, right?"

Colette hesitated, and Lloyd and Kratos shared a glance. There'd probably come a time when they told the girl about the fact they were angels too...but not right now.

"...I don't think I will be. I mean, there's Lord Remiel, and there are probably other angels up with Martel, and I reckon there are probably angels hiding down here too, helping me out," Colette said with a smile.

Lloyd blinked, then smiled. Colette had such a positive view on everything... maybe he could learn from her about that.

* * *

The group set off a little while after that. It turned out the way to get to Palmacosta cost a fortune, so they would have to take a boat after all. That was when Raine remembered Boltzman's book.

"If I can get some sort of magic-enhancing object, I'll be able to heal Pietro," she explained as they walked along.

"So what would you need?" asked Anna.

"A unicorn horn or Medical Herb," Genis replied.

"I'm not sure where you would find a Medical Herb; however, I do know of the location of a unicorn," Kratos said.

"Yeah, it's that lake we visited ages ago, right?" Anna said, looking at him, and he nodded.

"It is known as Lake Ulmacy, and many women go there attempting to coax the unicorn from under the water so that it may grant them their wishes; however, as far as I know, none have worked."

"Well...that's reassuring," Sheena said flatly as they continued walking.

* * *

"Ooh! It's the lake!" Colette said happily, skipping forward while calling, "Horsey! Horsey!"

"I will never understand her..." sighed Genis as he hurried after her.

As they reached the edge, they looked down before blinking.

"Hey, um...is it just me, or does the unicorn look like it's stuck?" asked Genis.

"It does appear to be trapped," agreed Kratos, frowning.

"How are we going to help it? It's not like we can just dive in there; no one could hold their breath that long," Raine pointed out.

"...If we could summon Undine, we'd be able to reach it," Sheena said.

"Well yes, that would be a solution, except summoning is an art that's been lost for years," Raine sighed.

Sheena shook her head. "If we can find out Undine's location...I can form a pact."

The group was silent for a moment, then most of them stared.

"You're a summoner?" Anna asked in surprise.

"No, I'm a guardian user!...I can just summon too," Sheena replied, blushing.

"Well, we'd first need to find out where Undine is," pointed out Genis.

"The other Summon Spirits have been at each of the seals, so it is likely that we would be able to find Undine at the Water Seal," Kratos said.

"So, we definately have to get to Palmacosta then, huh?" Raine sighed.

"So we'll be going on a boat? That'll be fun!" Colette said with a giggle, turning to Lloyd. "Right?"

He nodded, smiling as well, but Colette gave the briefest frown when he didn't actually speak before pushing it aside for the moment, her smile returning.

* * *

There was a brief commotion as they were trying to get a boat; the person owning the boat didn't want to do, and was having an argument with a pretty woman who wanted to deliver a letter to a lover in Palmacosta. Eventually Colette offered to take the letter for her, and they managed to convince the boat owner - Max - to take them to Palmacosta.

As they stepped onto the boat, Raine gave a shiver.

"I knew this journey would make me get on a boat eventually..." she sighed, rubbing her arms.

"A boat! I haven't been on a boat in years!" Anna laughed happily, leaping onto the boat and causing it to rock. Raine shrieked and tried to clutch the wall, making the others look at her in confusion.

"Have you ever been on a boat, Lloyd?" asked Colette as they also got on.

Lloyd nodded after a moment.

"How old were you?"

He raised three fingers, and Colette nodded.

"That's so nice...Where did you get it from?"

"We were living in Luin at that time," Kratos replied for him, and Colette looked surprised.

"You lived in Luin? Wow...I never knew that," she said.

Lloyd shrugged, going to the prow of the boat to gaze out over the water.

Colette hesitated, seeming to want to go to him but unsure how to approach him. She jumped as a hand was laid on her shoulder.

"Just go join him. He needs someone who cares for him a lot at the moment, and so do you," Anna murmured.

Colette went a little red, then nodded, smiling. She went over to Lloyd, sitting down next to him and beginning to chat.

* * *

**A/N: Is the prow the front? I wasn't completely sure, but I thought it was...**

**Anyway, I dunno, I think Colette's pretty much figured out he's an angel. I mean;**

**1) Cruxis crystal**

**2) Thought she saw wings**

**3) Loss of voice**

**Coincidence? I think not!**

**Review?**


End file.
